Lord Death the Kid?
by The3Ryans
Summary: Lord Death has been murdered, a confused Death the Kid has so much power and is out for Vengence. Maka tries to deal with her emotions to the new Kid, but someone new arrives and who is the murderer of Lord Death?    MakaxKid, first fanfic, R
1. Prologue

**Prologue (Updated 07/04/11)**

He opened his eyes. Something was not right. The teenage boy sat up, he was without his pyjama shirt, and so the scars on his chest were on show. All the cuts and wounds he suffered, but also some symbols that we're carved into him years ago. He was quite pale and sweaty, as if he woke from a nightmare, which he didn't have. He looked around his bedroom. Everything was still perfect, still symmetrical. Both the red carpets with his father's skull on them were still perfectly aligned, both the set of draws at each side of his bed weren't moved or the clocks on top of them too. The boy ran his hands through his short black hair with three white stripes on his left side. He looked to the right where nearly his whole wall was a massive window looking at the whole of Death City. Nothing was out of place, yet why did he feel like something was very wrong. His eyes trailed to the top of the city to see the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short. Whatever was wrong it felt like it originated from the academy. He felt a light pull inside of him, urging him to get out of bed and immediately get over there.

He finally got out of bed, not even bothering to dress himself or put on his shoes. He walked over the carpet, the fabric brushing against his bare feet, lightly stroking and tickling the balls of his feet. He didn't let anything distract him from this pull. He exited the room to see a hallway, many doors on each side. In between the doors were portraits of scenic art, straight and perfectly aligned. There also wasn't a single light turned on. A normal person would not be able to see anything in the pitch black. However the boy was not a normal person, he was a Grim Reaper. This gave him the ability to see through the dark along with other skills and abilities a human would not have yet envy for. To his right was a golden railing that was six feet long. Kid placed his hand on it's cold metal. He walked along the hall with his hand on the railing. Soon he turned around 180% with the rail and hastily rushed down the stairs, not making a single creek of the floorboards. Once reaching the bottom he looked to the living room where there was a faint light coming from the T.V. Looking carefully he saw the two bodies of his weapons Liz and Patty asleep on the couch, slouched out across it. He didn't even go to wake them. He turned to the front door in front of him and walked towards it, leaving his home called 'Gallows Mansion'.

He looks around his garden. There was a pathway leading to a large gate big enough for cars to drive in. On each side of the path the dark green grass was cut perfectly and in line with each other. The trees all exactly parallel to each side, all perfectly trimmed. Even the nooses that hung from the branches were all perfectly in line. The cold night along with it's breeze hit his bare skin like small needles, however the boy seemed focused on this magical pull to even become aware of his surroundings and the cold. He looked to the DWMA again then lifted his right hand up. Black and purple magic came from his hand and extended to the floor where it took the shape of a skateboard. He then dropped it to the floor and stepped onto it. Suddenly the wheels turned up to the board and small flames broke from the wheels. He kept still as the skateboard gravitated from the ground. He then flew in the direction of the DWMA. The tiny needles felt by the cold breeze earlier were now ice shards as he flew against the wind. His eyes winced slightly to the pain of the cold wind, but nothing was going to stop him from getting to the DWMA. Something deep down inside told him something was wrong there. All sorts of thoughts went through his head as he flew over to his destination. Was someone in danger? Someone hurt? He needed to find out as soon as possible. The second he arrived at the DWMA he decided to circle the academy to see if there was any damage to the building itself. Once he circled to the back he saw a hole in the wall. The fact that there was a hole in the wall didn't bother him as much, what really bothered him was that the hole was more to the left than in the middle, thus breaking the symmetry of the building. This was enough for him to find out who did this and beat the life out of him. When he flew down he then saw lying on the floor unconscious Yumi Azusa and Marie Mjolnir. He got off his skateboard and rushed to check if they were alive. Sighing in relief when they were he turned to look inside the academy through the massive hole. The pull inside of him now stronger than ever, he quickly rushed to the skateboard which had it's wheels back to normal when he landed. He stood onto it and kicked back on the pavement and skated his way inside.

The pull got greater as he skated down the passageway, passing many statues of his father all making the same stance and completely symmetrical to the statues opposite them. He suddenly stopped. He jumped off his skateboard to see Spirit Albarn, his fathers Death Scythe unconscious against the wall. He began to worry when he looked around and also saw Sid Barrett the zombie attached to a massive hook hanging from the ceiling, through his stomach. "Something very powerful must have been here," he thought. The last thing to catch his eyes was Professor Franken Stein against the wall to the corner of Spirit, but in front of him were two massive doors broken open. "The vaults! They've been broken into!" He thought. The boy entered the vaults to see many things that were locked away, including some magic tools collected over the years. The air was very stuffy, as the door hadn't been opened in a long time. Even when it did it wasn't long enough for the stuffiness to leave the room, so it lingered and got worse over the years. However, one important object was missing. The magic tool 'Brew' was gone. He stared for a while at where Brew use to be, wondered how his father wasn't here to stop this. However when he looked to the ground in front of him, he soon realised.

There lied someone important to him, the black robe in pieces and the masked broken in half and one arm sticking out from under the biggest piece of the once robe. The boys golden eyes water up as he drops to his knees right next to the tattered remains. Tears fell down his faces and he tried to hold back his sobs, slowly reaching for the white hand of the fallen defender. He finally clutched onto the hand and his body fell forwards onto the arm, letting out his held back cries. The only family he had left was gone. He was now truly alone. Suddenly his soul became visible around him, a blue orb with his three white stripes hovering over it, just like his hair. He continued to cry as the soul suddenly started electrifying and increased in size. Suddenly the boy sat up quickly and screamed out into the world, sending the visible soul exploding out of the room and across death city in a massive shockwave. Screaming just one word…

"**FATHER!"**

_**A/N: Yes I'm rewritting Lord Death the Kid to try and make it better, story wise and grammer/spelling wise. I am quite actually happy with how this prolouge came out. It now makes the next few chapters look crap. Well that will soon change as I am in the middle of rewritting Chapter one now. Sadly I'm also writing Bounty Eaters, Forgive and Ribbet, co-writting Death the Exiled and doing IRL crap. So the rewrite will be a bit dragged. But not to worry when I input on chapters I shall let you know that I have rewritten a chapter or two :D**_

_**Hope you keep reading**_

_**The3Ryans**_


	2. It Hurts

_**Chapter 1: It Hurts (Updated 13/04/11)**_

Maka Albarn, the teenage girl was up late, busy reading a book that was sent to her by her mother. She sat on her bed in her green and yellow thin striped pyjamas. The laughing moon was the only source of light for Maka to read. Even though she was dressed for bed her emerald eyes did not leave the book, scanning every word and taking everything in. She was as still as a statue flicking a page over quickly to continue her story, nothing could break her concentration.

"**FATHER!"**

She was wrong, the window right next to her exploded by the shockwave of the cry. She fell off her bed quickly, trying to avoid the glass from causing her a serious injury. She luckily got off the bed quickly and laid curled up on the floor. Her pyjamas in some places had little cuts but Maka successfully avoided injury. Car alarms rang and echoed throughout the entire of Death city. Not just car alarms but also house alarms, sirens; everything that made a sound was waking up the entire city. Soon enough Maka could hear her name being called, still in some shock he dumbly looked around to find where the voice was coming from. Soon Soul 'Eater' Evans came charging into her room, a very worried expression across his face.

"Maka are you alright?" He asked quickly. Maka didn't answer at first, she was looking at the white haired boy in his pyjamas. Or rather a t-shirt and shorts that he just slept in. His cloths looked undamaged, but then again Soul's bed was not right next to his window. He however had a small cut across his cheek that lightly leaked blood from the wound.

"I'm…I'm fine, you got a cut", She replied, as she got up to her feet and walked over to him. She reached a hand to his cheek to wipe the small blood from it. Soul gently took her hand and lowered it.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine. What the hell was that?" He questioned quickly heading to the now shattered window next to Maka's bed.

"I don't know…but did you hear that shout? It sounded like Kid", Maka said joining him, and making sure none of them stepped on the glass on the floor. They both looked toward the DWMA. The giant candles that stuck out from the building were extinguished. The candles were always alight. Whatever was happening in Death City, the academy look like it was a good place to start looking around. Maka turned to her cupboard and jumped over the glass to reach it. She opened the doors and there her uniform hung. Her red and black plaid skirt, white shirt, yellow jumper vest, green and silver striped tie and finally her long black coat.

"Come on, let's get dressed and see what's happened!" Maka ordered. Soul nodded and quickly left the room to get to his, finding something to put on. When the two of them were ready and Maka pulled her gloves on, Soul transformed into a red and black scythe, which she spun in her hand for a moment. Nodding to herself she quickly made a quick run towards the DWMA.

88888888

Maka ran across the city with Soul in her hands. Determined to find out what caused Kid to make that noise. Maka turned the corners of the streets, not slowing down on her run. She looked around as she went. The alarms of the cars, houses and shops caused people to leave their homes to find out what was happening, some even looked towards the DWMA. The confusion of all the citizens made them fully awake and fully aware that something bad had happened.

"Look, everyone in Death City must be awake", Soul assumed. Maka took another look of her surroundings. Rumours already began to spread as she heard people gossiping that the DWMA was attacked.

"We better find out for ourselves what's happened", Maka said and moved past many people. Finally she turned a corner again and was now faced with the massive staircase that lead up to the academy. Maka paused for a moment to catch her breath quickly from running halfway through the city. After a while she then quickly took off running up the stairs.

"You ready Soul?" Maka asked as she skipped a few steps striding up the staircase.

"I'm always ready M…Woah", Soul then said. When Maka reached the top of the stairs they saw that the courtyard was completely filled with the other students of the academy wanting to find out what was going on. The teachers however were blocking the entrances to the academy, not letting anyone in. Students were shouting at the teachers to be let in, some trying to get in by force.

"We're not going to get through here", Maka said. Suddenly a blue haired assassin tried to jump over the blockade but one teacher jumped in the air and struck him down to the ground face first, using the blunt side of a samurai sword.

"Yeah, especially if Black*Star can't", Soul added. Maka turned away and took Soul to try and find another way inside. They began to circle the academy to find another way in.

"Soul look", Maka said quickly going into cover. When the two peeked again they saw a police blockade and an ambulance by what looked like a blown hole in the back of the DWMA. Maka saw that Marie and Yumi were sitting inside the ambulance as the medic's shut the back doors. The two ducked for cover again as the ambulance drove off in their direction.

"It's no use, we are not going to get through that police blockade without a distraction", Soul said. Suddenly as if on cue a very loud blue assassin appeared near the blockade.

"YAHOO! Now I the mighty Black*Star will get into this academy!" he shouted, holding a chain-sickle in his hands. The Police then immediately turned to Black*Star and charged for him. Black*Star took off running as the police chased after him. Maka slowly looked away from the police mob to the now unguarded entrance. Maka grinned to Soul and they hoped over their cover and ran inside. As Maka ran down the dark corridor she finally stumbled upon Sid being bandaged up by Mila around his stomach and Spirit leaning against the wall with Stein. The two of them were near two massive closed doors, making sure they were against the wall and not in front of the door.

"What's happened here?" Maka asked as she ran towards them. Spirit looked to Maka with a very happy face.

"Oh my precious daughter, she's concerned about my health, this must me she…!" Spirit thought as he saw Maka running towards him. But she then ran right past his open arms to Stein.

"Professor, what's going on?" Maka asked as Soul changed back into his human form. Spirit sat to the corner of everyone, suddenly black and white coloured.

"I guess I was wrong… my daughter doesn't love me", Spirit thought in woe. Stein looked down to Maka very annoyed.

"Maka what are you doing here? You should get yourselves out of here right now", Stein said with a stern look.

"But I heard Kid, he sounded like he was in trouble, and all the windows exploded all over the…", Maka stated, while Soul poked the black and white death scythe in the corner.

"I said get the hell out of here! That's an order!" Stein shouted to her. Maka was taken back by his sudden outburst. His eyes had a hidden fire behind them, which you could only see when he was insane or very serious about something. However Maka got distracted when she heard crying coming from behind the two big doors. Maka looked back to Stein a little angry. There was someone crying inside the room, possibly Kid, and no one was doing anything to help him.

"Who's in there?" Maka asked in a raised voice. She wanted to find out for herself and pushed past Stein to open the door.

"Maka! Don't!" Stein shouted, but Maka opened the door. A loud cry was heard followed by a big dark purple electrified beam shot towards Maka. Stein was quick enough to pull her out the way before she was hit. When Stein swung her out of the way he quickly slammed the door shut, then moved to the side quickly.

"What was that?" Soul yelled, surprised of the power that came from the room.

"Stein! Tell me who was in there!" Maka ordered. Stein was going to argue back, but he knew it was going to be pointless. Maka was a very stubborn girl, just like her mother. He let out a sigh and took out a cigarette and match.

"Death the Kid is in there", Stein said bluntly. He lit his match and held it under his cigarette.

"Is he in trouble?" Maka asked, concerned for her friend. Stein took a drag before answering.

"No…he's mourning", Stein answered. Spirit put his hand over his face.

"I failed him as a weapon… I should have been the one…" Spirit muttered, but Maka picked up on it.

"Wait…what's he…" Maka asked. She then began putting two and two together, not liking the outcome.

"Mourning…what?" Maka asked Stein, looking down to hide her face.

"You already know the answer, I can see it in your soul", Stein replied.

"Just tell me!" she shouted back at him. Stein took a long hard drag before answering, after a sigh.

"Lord Death has been defeated, permanently", Stein finally said. Maka lightly gasped when she heard it from someone else.

"Death the Kid is in there with him, upon seeing his father the true powers of the grim reaper awoke inside of him. Kid was drawn to this place when Lord Death was murdered. I assume Lord Death's soul disappearing was what woke him. Lord Death's soul was bound to this city, can you sense the change Maka?" Stein explained. After a moment Maka used her Soul Perception to see everyone's souls and indeed everything seemed so much clearer. She then saw Kid's soul in the other room. She was shocked at how huge it gotten, how it was full of pain and suffering. His soul was pulsating in and out, slowly increasing in size.

"There was an intruder, he broke inside the DWMA and destroyed all our defences, until it came to me, Sid, Lord Death and your father to stop him getting into the vaults. He broke past all of us and murdered Lord Death. The intruder was after Brew, which he's successfully took", Stein explained more. Maka looked up to him.

"How could Lord Death be killed? He's Lord Death, he should already be dead!" Maka spat out.

"It doesn't work like that. In fact Lord Death's time was coming to an end. Lord Death had gotten weaker over the years and that voice he puts on eventually became his actual voice. His time was ending in which Death the Kid was meant to be trained by Lord Death of the new powers he will acquire and how to cope with them", Stein explained even more.

"Time comes to an end, even for death itself", Mila said in the background, bandaging the last part of Sid's wound.

"But Lord Death wasn't given the chance to train him, so upon his passing Kid has now acquired new powers he has no control over, adding the grief of his father's passing to that and we've got this situation", Sid then added.

"As cruel as it sounds we need to stop Kid from his grief and for him to assume the role of the new Lord as soon as possible. However he just lashes out at us whenever we try to enter", Stein stated.

"But surely Liz and Patty will help calm him down?" Soul questioned.

"That beam is not coming from Liz and Patty it's Kid's own new power, they are not even with him", Stein suddenly said. Soon the noises of two worried girls came from the corridor. Liz and Patty turned the corner and arrived.

"Where's Kid?" Liz asked very worried. Mila walked over to them and began to fill them in.

"But Stein, you're strong and quick you could stop him right?" Soul hoped.

"No, with his new powers, Kid will be a lot more faster than me. In fact that beam he is using could destroy me entirely", Stein answered.

"But someone's got to calm him down!" Maka shouted, frustrated that no one was trying to do anything.

"We can't do it unless we're in the room with him", Spirit answered. Maka turned around and glared daggers at her father then back to Stein.

"Fine, if you won't I will!" Maka shouted and charged past Stein again. She ignored Stein's cries to stop. She quickly opened the doors and rolled to cover. A purple beam shot towards the door as Stein quickly shut the door. The Sounds of Soul calling for Maka were muted. All light in the room vanished. Maka took slow and quiet breaths, slowly lifting her hand over her face; she couldn't even see it. She knew there was one way to light up the room and it risked her life. But she needed to get through to Kid.

"Kid…its Maka…I'm sorry…", Maka talked to Kid, with a calm and soothing voice. Kid immediately shot out beams all around him, not knowing where the voice was coming from. This purple light lit up the room enough for Maka to see where Kid was and new cover to get closer. She quickly jumped over her cover and rolled to a stack of items coated with dust. Everything in this room looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Soon Maka was in utter darkness again when Kid stopped shooting the beams.

"I know your in pain…and confused…let me help you…", Maka continued, Kid repeated his purple beam attacks again, lighting up the room again with a purple glow. Maka moved from her cover and walked around the other items until the beams stopped again. This time she wasn't in cover, but using her Soul Perception she knew she was right in front of Kid only a few feet away.

"Let someone help you…let your friends and people to help you in your pain", Maka continued, taking steps toward him. Kid then shot two beams right in front of him. Maka stopped moving as the beams narrowly missed her by inches. She remained standing in between those two beams. A tear ran down her face, she thought she'd died for a moment. She opens her eyes to see a light up Death the Kid. He is only wearing pyjama trousers and all his scars are revealed in the purple light, along with his face, full of sorrow, pain, grief and confusion. Maka was terrified that the beams were so close to her but she needed to help him. She slowly walked towards him again, her black coat blowing behind her and burned as it touched the beams until she was right in front of him. She knelt down and embraced Kid in a hug, stopping the beams. She held him still as his frantic breathing slowed into a slow and steady breath.

"M...Maka?" Kid whimpered. Maka smiled that when he said her name. She finally got through to him and held him a bit tighter.

"Yes… I'm here Kid", Maka soothed him, stroking his hair.

"M...Maka…", Kid simply whimpered placing his face into her shoulder.

"Look at you, your all unsymmetrical", Maka said and lightly laughed, trying to lighten him up at least a little bit.

"How could he be gone…", Kid sobbed and cried into Maka's shoulder, holding onto her. Maka's smile went as she tightened her embrace. The door's open and Soul stood at the entrance, lighting up the room.

"Maka?" Soul shouted, worried if she died, but looked onto Kid crying into Maka, and then noticed for himself the remains of the Lord Death just behind Maka. Soon enough everyone else came to the door. Looking on at the grieving Grim Reaper, and the corpse of the almighty Death. As much as Stein wanted to get things moving, he couldn't stop this moment, so he remained with everyone else, watching Maka hold the crying Kid close to her. But nobody could see Maka also crying, sharing Kid's grief and mourning for his father.


	3. All Hail the Kid

_**Chapter 2: All hail the kid! (Updated 21/04/11)**_

The Death Room was where Lord Death stayed in. It was like the headmasters office in a school. There was a big difference between a normal headmasters office and the Death Room. The Death Room had a corridor with many giant guillotines above it leading to a circled platform with just a mirror at the end. The walls of the room were an illusion of a never-ending desert with many graves, blue sky and small clouds floating by. Death the Kid was sitting on a chair in the middle of the platform. He was still in half of his pyjamas but now had a black towel hanging from his neck. Kid looked at the glass of iced water in his shaky hands, his breathing still shaken from his crying. To Kid's right was Maka kneeling down next to him with her hand on his shoulder. She looked around to see Stein, Spirit and Sid talking to each other about Kid and his new position. She then looked to Soul who was with Mila talking to the Thompson sisters, comforting them about Kid. She finally looked back to Kid's pained golden eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Maka asked Kid.

"Like my insides have been ripped apart, I see only darkness…" Kid said and for a brief moment his eyes had a purple glow. Maka sighed and looked down, in her line of sight was one of his scarred symbols. It was obvious they had to be symbols of the grim reaper. "Poor kid, to have all these on his body", she thought. She looked back up to him. Kid looked down at her with a funny look. She realised soon afterwards that while she was thinking about his symbol, she was running her fingers over his scars and the symbol. She quickly retracted her hand.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Maka said, blushing greatly of embarrassment. Luckily no one else saw what she did.

"It's fine", Kid said, brushing the moment aside. He lifted the cup to his mouth and slowly began to drink down the entire contents. Kid kept his gaze forward, not concentrating on anything in front of him. Not looking at anything with his blood shot eyes. Maka paused for a bit, she wanted to ask Kid something. She began to open her mouth.

"You want to know about the scars and symbols on my body", Kid asked for her. It was blatantly obvious that she wanted to know about them; she hardly took her eyes off them when she sat him down.

"I didn't… You don't need to…", Maka started then looked away.

"I've had them all my life, the symbols are that of the Grim Reapers. They were carved into me when I was born and enchanted by my f…", Kid paused, a tear ran down his cheek. Kid took a shaky breath in to stop him from crying.

"The rest off the scars are the times I was on missions", Kid said. Then began pointing to different scars.

"This one was from Egypt, this one Peru, and this one…" Kid said pointing to one on his chest. It was a round circle that looked like it was a bullet hole that was the size of a football.

"The Kishin…" Maka said for him. She remembered back when they defeated the Kishin. During the time she was unconscious Kid was stabbed through his chest by the Kishin as he and Black*Star defended her. So many people were injured that day that many doctors and specialists came to the DWMA and used multiple classrooms as workspaces. That day the DWMA became a temporary hospital for the students. She remembered when she walked by the many beds and doctors running around the place trying to tend to everyone. As she was walking by her main classroom 'Crescent Moon' she heard someone calling her.

"Maka! Open the door!" She remembered being called; she remembered the voice, Stein's voice. She quickly opened the door for Stein and two doctors as they wheeled another student inside. The wheels of the bed however got caught on the bump that Stein fell over many times before on his chair. During this pause she saw Kid lying on the bed. She looked horrified at the sight of the hole. The smell of the blood hit her nostrils like a punch from Black*Star. Her memories continued as she pictured herself staggering back at the sight when the doctors and Stein gave that extra push to get the bed inside.

"I thought that we did it…", Kid said, bringing Maka out of her reminiscence. She looked back up to Kid.

"Huh?" She asked, wondering what he meant.

"I thought that it was finally over…with the Kishin dead that we'd have everything back to the way it was…then this happens… Why couldn't…ARGH!" Kid collapsed to the floor, holding his head tightly. Maka moved away from him, confused to what was happening. Everyone turned to Kid as he continued to cry out in pain. Stein was the first of them to rush to his side.

"Kid! You're all right Kid! Focus on me!" Stein said trying to make Kid look at him, he didn't. Kid had completely zoned out from them and was in a world of his own. There was nothing but darkness. Very loud ticking from a clock then echoed in Kid's ears. Many alarm clocks suddenly appeared out of nowhere, floating all around him. Some were broken, some were not, but the ticking wasn't coming from the clocks. Kid's eardrums felt like they were going to burst if the ticking continued any longer.

"Kid, listen to my voice! Kid!" Stein shouted, trying to get through to the screaming curled up reaper on the floor. Everyone was scared as to what was happening to him. Kid couldn't hear anyone or see anyone, just the echoing ticking of a clock in a black void filled with alarm clocks. Kid then noticed something in the distance that was coming towards him at an alarming speed. Before it could hit him it stopped, just right in front of him. Kid's eyes scanned a giant hourglass before him, which seemed to have started its timer. It was made of pinewood with a blank golden plaque at the base. The sand inside of it was a blood red colour. All this confused Kid at first, but he then suddenly began to understand it. The ticking noise, the giant hourglass running out, alarm clocks both working and broken floating around, these represented the lives of others. It was telling him when to collect a soul from a living person that's time was running out. Then suddenly in front of the hourglass a massive fiery 'M' was shown in front of him, almost blinding him. Kid lifted his hands in front of his face to block the blinding light. Suddenly everything around him became a bright white, he was unable to see anything. Slowly a muffled voice in the background reached his ears. After the ticking he was surprised to hear anything again. The muffled voice slowly became clearer and the brightness began to face to reveal lots of worried faces around him and the voice of Stein in his ears.

"Kid! Come back to us! Kid!" Stein repeated. Kid's eyes looked around frantically to everyone, Stein, Sid, Spirit, Soul, Liz, Patty, Mila, and then finally Maka. Out of everyone he felt more comfortable looking at her. He wondered why that was. He then realised her pigtails were perfectly symmetrical, so he assumed that was the case.

"I saw an hourglass…and there was a loud…echoing ticking…" Kid mumbled.

"An hourglass? Oh no…" Sid sighed, turning away from the group.

"I should have seen this coming", Stein said, then stood back up straight holding the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Maka asked. Even Liz and Patty didn't know what was happening to Kid. Liz looked like she couldn't take much more of Kid being in severe pain and distress.

"He's the grim reaper, he is being shown the time people have left to live, Lord Death had to put those visions into the mirror due to him being unable to run the school and fight the demons and witches with that distraction. You could say that the 'setting' is back to default, and now Kid is getting the visions. At first he will get one once a day, but left unattended he will constantly be show hourglasses", Stein explained.

"I'll teach him how to put it in the mirror when it gets too bothersome", Spirit said with a nod.

"Right", Stein began, "We must announce the succession to the public and name Kid the new Lord D…"

"I'm not doing it", Kid said bluntly.

"What? What did you say?" Sid asked, the teachers were all taken back by the interruption.

"I'm not becoming the new Lord Death", Kid said again, making it clear.

"But…Kid…" Liz began to say.

"I am not near enough ready to be the next Lord Death. I cannot control my powers and at this state I am unpredictable. I won't be able to run Death City like this. And even if I get past this I am still not ready enough to take over", Kid stated.

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice", Stein said bluntly with a frown.

"I'm not doing it!" Kid raised his voice to Stein.

"We have no Lord Death, the realm will be in utter chaos, this school will fall! All our enemies will close in on us and slaughter the students. We need a Lord Death and since he's dead and you're the only Grim Reaper around, you do not have a choice, you will come with me now and you will be named the new Lord Death", Stein ordered. Kid stood up glaring at Stein.

"No!" Kid shouted back.

"Professor!" Maka tried to calm down the situation but Stein walked up to Kid and backhanded him across the face.

"Stop being so selfish! Stop thinking of your own troubles and think about the lives of the citizens of Death City. You get out there and…!" Stein shouted at Kid but was then silenced by a punch to his stomach from an enraged reaper.

"**I'm the selfish one? You're the one shoving the responsibilities of running Death City and the lives of everyone that inhabits it to an unstable child that has no control of anything he does. You teachers are easily capable enough to take care of things until I am ready! I think about all the lives here and I have made my decision upon that!"** Kid roared to Stein. Everyone was frozen in fear at Kid's roars. It sounded almost demonic. Kid's eyes glowed a bright purple as he glared through Stein's glasses into his eyes. All he saw was pain. The girls in the room covered their mouths, trying not to gasp out loud. It was at this point where Kid became aware of the warm feeling around his arm, also how wet it was too. Kid's heart slowly began to sink as he willed himself not to look down. But he needed to see what the damage was to Stein. His heart reached the back of his throat as he almost croaked at the sight of his arm, punched right through Stein's stomach. His eyes quickly lost the purple glow and returned to being his golden eyes. He quickly pulled his arm out and staggered back, unable to comprehend what he just did. Stein swayed on the spot, grunting quietly to himself but then fell to his knees. Then a second later he fell on his back.

"Hahaha, he's got a hole in him!" laughed Patty happily, completely oblivious to the severity of the situation.

"Stein!" Everyone else shouted, running towards him. Kid looked in absolute horror at what he did. He was unstable, unpredictable; no one was safe around him. He looked down to his blood soaked right hand and arm, shaking at the sight.

"Somebody call Marie!" Sid shouted as he and others tried to apply pressure. Kid backed away from the group, keeping his eyes on his arm. He didn't want the blood on him. He didn't want this to happen. The blood on his right hand and arm made him asymmetrical. He stopped himself there. He couldn't believe he was becoming more concerned over symmetry when Stein was injured. He couldn't take it. How injured Stein was, how asymmetrical he was looking right now. He then took off running down the guillotine hallway. Trying so hard to get away from everyone.

88888888

It was dawn. Kid sat on the roof of the tallest cone tower, looking over the whole of Death City. His right forearm stained in blood, hanged to the side. He was shaking and shivering. He found himself scratching at his blood stained arm non-stop, trying to get the stain off. Soon Kid heard footsteps coming from behind him. He didn't bother to turn around to know who it was.

"You shouldn't be near me…", Kid said with a sigh.

"I also shouldn't have gone into the vaults too, but here we are", Maka said, sitting down next to him. There was an awkward silence. Maka looked over to see Kid scratching his arm repeatedly.

"How's Stein?" Kid asked, breaking Maka's concentration.

"Huh? Oh he's been tended too, he's actually sorry for pushing you", Maka replied, trying to make him feel better.

"No… I should be the sorry one…" Kid said, looking down.

"I've never seen you that powerful before", Maka said leaning forward slight with her hands on her knees for support.

"It's more a curse…" Kid replied and continued to scratch his arm. Maka sighed then looked out to Death City.

"You can see the entire city from here", Maka said with a smile, looking at the view.

"I come here often, I come here to look at all the lives that are protected by my fa…" Kid paused; he winced as he felt a sharp emotional blow to the heart. "…That -were- protected by my father". Maka studied Kid, frowning slightly. Kid looked like he escaped from a mental asylum. Completely topless, no footwear on, covered in scars and scratching his arm constantly. His eyes were still full of pain, which never looked away from the city. He looked a shadow of the Kid she knew. Smart, cool, friendly, quite funny due to his OCD, handsome. Maka stopped thinking there. Why did she just think him handsome? She always knew other girls thought him handsome, but she never expected herself to think him handsome. She then suddenly felt a blush growing on her face, causing her to turn away from him quickly before he noticed.

"You… said even if you learnt to master your new abilities that you still wouldn't be ready, why?" Maka asked, trying to move on from her thoughts.

"Because he has done great things for this city, compared to him I'm nothing, just some lowlife garbage scum. I'm a sham of a reaper", Kid answered, emphasising on the insults. Maka turned to face him with a frown.

"Don't say that! Kid I see you everyday and you think about nothing else but looking out for everyone, looking out for your friends, the teachers, Liz and Patty, even the citizens. I watch you fight for what you think is right, everyone looked up to you for leadership even when your father was still alive", Maka said. Kid still looked down to the city, un-phased from Maka's words. He continued to scratch his arm, which began to redden his skin more than the blood stains around it. Maka looked at his arm irritated at his scratching then without thinking took his scratching hand into hers. Immediately her stomach was filled with butterflies, she was getting very annoyed that these inner feelings were happening to her. Kid slowly looked up to Maka as she slowly pulled his hand away from his arm, holding it in her hands.

"From what I've seen from you, I've seen great power that everyone admires and looks to. People believe in you Kid, if they do they must think your ready", Maka said, fighting with all her power to not blush and to control her butterflies in her stomach. Kid sat there taking in everything Maka said. She seemed so confident in him. She thought he was ready.

"Do you…really think I can do it?" Kid asked. Maka smiled and nodded to him. Kid looked back out at Death city. The sun was slowly rising and began its laugh. The light of the sun hit the roofs of the houses and buildings. It was the only time Death city looked beautiful. The roofs of the buildings reflected outwards, making the city lightly glow. Even Maka was mesmerized at the marvel. Kid slowly smiled to himself and looked down to his lap. Kid then squeezed her hand lightly, which broke Maka into a blush.

"Thank you…Maka…", Kid said standing up and turning around.

"W…where you going?" Maka asked looking up to him.

"I'm going to announce my succession", Kid answered and began to walk to the window they came through.

"But… you do realise your wearing your pyjama trousers and nothing else, plus the scars and symbols on you aren't symmetrical", Maka pointed out. At that moment Kid froze. The fact ran through his mind so much that his nose exploded into a nosebleed and he dropped to his hands and knees.

"Your right! I'm not symmetrical! How can I be a grim reaper if I'm not symmetrical! I'm garbage! Scum! I should just die!" Kid cried out, hitting his fist onto the roof tiles. Maka stood there frozen for a moment, she saw how Liz and Patty got him out of these OCD fits but she felt uncomfortable that she was on her own to deal with it. She then remembered something and got up to her feet quickly and ran to the window. She reached inside to grab something.

"No your not, besides I got you your clothes right here, fully symmetrical, Liz and Patty gave them to me", Kid stopped bleeding and looked to the bag Maka was holding.

"Oh thank you I…!" Kid said snatching the bag from her hands quickly and digging into it with his hands. Then spotted something in the bag that looked unfamiliar.

"What?" Maka asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"What's this?" Kid replied pulling out what looked like a cloak with a hood and a skull mask, the hood on the cloak had three white strips across but on each side, not touching in the centre. The Skull had three black stripes on each side like the hood, also not touching.

"Oh I… I made them…I was thinking that…you being the new Lord Death that you might like some new…clothing", Maka said quietly twiddling her thumbs with a blush. She on the last minute changed her mind and decided not to bring them, but forgot to take them out of the bag.

"Maka…" Kid started.

"I'm sorry, if you don't like them I'll take them…" Maka interrupted.

"…They're perfect", Kid finished. Maka stopped and looked up to him. From what she saw she could have sworn his eyes were watering at the sight of such symmetry.

"Thank you…Maka", Kid said, smiling.

"Y…your welcome", Maka said with a red blush, which seemed to only get worse. She decided she spent enough time up here and made her way through the window.

"I'll leave you to get changed then", she said quickly before running off before he could reply.

88888888

Meanwhile all the students that had gathered in the courtyard of the academy were now getting more restless. More students tried to get by the guarding teachers by force, even one samurai teacher needed to use a thousand swords technique to keep them back. Sid, Stein, Mila, Marie and Spirit were on the balcony watching over the soon to be rioting students.

"This is bad, if they don't get answers soon they are going to riot", Sid said shaking his head.

"I still can't believe Kid did this to you Stein…", Marie said holding onto one of his arms and sighing. Stein gently lifted her sad face by her chin to make her look at him with her only eye.

"I had it coming, it was my fault, but I'll be okay", Stein reassured her with a grin that could be considered either evil or insane. Suddenly the chatter of the students stopped. Everyone on the balcony looked down to see what was happening. A dark figure was coming from the entrance of the academy. Once stepping into the sunlight it was revealed to be Death the Kid. He was wearing his normal black suit once again, but he was also wearing Maka's cloak with the hood up the mask she made on his face. Once he walked to the back of the guarding teachers he looked to the student's taking off his mask. Kid's golden eyes scanned the students in the courtyard one by one.

"You are all wanting answers, I am here to give them", Kid shouted to them. No one spoke a word.

"The rumours you may have heard are true, my father Lord Death was murdered last night and the magic tool Brew was stolen", Kid confirmed to them. They all gasped and started chatting, Spirit turned on his heels and darted back inside.

"We are facing dark times ahead of us. But we will stand strong, we will fight this evil that took Brew and we will avenge the death of my father!", Kid shouted.

"I will no longer fight beside you as a student, but as a Grim Reaper", Kid finished.

"There must always be a Lord Death!" Spirit shouted, coming up behind Kid.

"Therefore by the powers invested in the Death Scythe of the previous Lord Death, I hereby grant Death the Kid the title and the role, of our new Lord Death!" Spirit finished.

"Hooray for Lord Death the Kid!" Patty yelled from the crowd of students. The Students then started to chanted 'All hail the kid' to him. Soon every student started pumping their fists into the air shouting 'All hail the kid'. Kid slowly looked to all his students and then something caught the corner of his eyes. He looked up to the clouds in the sky. For a few moments the clouds formed the shape of Lord Death's skull and one of his big foam like hands giving a thumbs up. Soon the clouds separated and the image was lost. Kid put on his mask again and turned to walk back inside before he began to tear up again. But then he stopped next to Spirit for a moment.

"Find the monster…that killed my father…", Kid said without even looking at him, and then walked back inside. Spirit nodded then followed him. Maka looked down from the wall of the DWMA at the crowd of students chanting.

"All hail the Kid", Maka said with a smile.


	4. The New Era

_**Chapter 3: The New Era (Updated 30/04/11)**_

The entire academy was filled with every student that morning. Once the wall was repaired and the police completed their investigation the students were let back in. They all talked about the exact same thing, Death the Kid becoming the new Lord Death. It was the top subject of the school. Multiple students targeted the teacher's as they kept asking the same questions. Who killed Lord Death? What's going to happen now? Was anything stolen? None of the teachers said a word. Kid made sure that they would not tell them anything Kid didn't tell them already. The last thing he wanted was a student going out on a manhunt to avenge Lord Death. One student fit that role as he continued to talk to Maka and Soul about how 'he' tried to get into the academy last night.

"The police didn't know who they were chasing away! They should have trembled in fear with my presence!" Black*Star lectured on. Tsubaki was standing next to him trying to keep a happy face in front of her friends, however the teardrop could not be hidden. Black*Star then crossed his arms in a huff.

"Anyway, who would have thought that Kid would be the new Lord Death!" Black*Star said, or rather shouted.

"Well he is the son of Lord death, so it is logical Black*Star", Tsubaki explained with a tired voice.

"Ha! If anyone should be the new Lord Death it would be me! I'm the star around here aren't I? So why don't everyone stop talking about Kid and talk about me instead! Hahaha!" Black*Star announced. All but Black*Star sighed with teardrops on their heads.

"I wonder what Kid's going through. He made it clear that he didn't want to be the Lord Death yet, so what happened with the sudden change?" Soul questioned. Maka turned away slightly from the group. She was the reason for his change of mind. She also didn't feel like telling everyone that she went to see Kid alone after he punched a hole through Stein.

"I dunno I guess he came around", Maka lied, hoping that she sounded convincing.

"Where did he get the mask and cloak?" Black*Star asked, adding to Maka's discomfort on the subject.

"I dunno I guess he…made it? I'm sure Lord Death has loads of masks around his room", Maka said nervously. She was begging for this conversation to end.

"Still what about that cloak, I couldn't have been Lord Death's with those lines on the hood. It kinda looked like the cloak that Maka brought yesterday too", Soul added, slowly turning to Maka with a curious look.

"So? I assume it's just a coincidence!" Maka stated quickly.

"Probably… Maka what's that needle doing attached to your skirt?" Soul pointed out, not believing her at all.

"What?" Maka exclaimed. She looked down and there was the said needle. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting to take it out. She could feel Soul and Black*Star's eyes burning down upon her.

"Yeah, and there's a long white string on your jumper too", Black*Star also pointed out. Maka mouth dropped wide open as she looked at the white thread on her jumper from sewing the cloak. She got the cloak before the murder, planning on giving it as a gift to Kid at a later date, it was also an accident that she brought them with her when she met up with him. Now because of her mistakes she's put on the spot with Soul and Black*Star's questions.

"I don't know! What is this an interrogation or something!" Maka shouted, pulling the thread from her jumper and tossing it aside.

"All right you don't need to get defensive", Black*Star said backing away.

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENCIVE!" Maka shrieked. Everyone jumped away from her outburst. They decided that for their own safety and to avoid any headaches from a book, to drop the subject and move on.

But before they could there was a hush from the students. Maka and the others looked around to see them stepping to the sides. When they looked down the corridor they found out why and also went to the side. Lord Death the Kid was walking down the corridor, wearing his new cloak with Liz, Patty and Spirit behind him. Everyone was dead quiet and didn't make a sound as Kid was walking by. He was heading in the direction of the Death Room; everyone's eyes were locked on him. As they passed Kid's golden eyes looked to Maka. She looked back at him with her emerald eyes, her heart began to melt, and her face began to blush. Yet she couldn't look away, she didn't want to look away. Soul looked from Kid to Maka and saw her blushing. At that moment Soul felt something inside of him. Something he couldn't quite understand at first. He thought it was anger, but he soon realised what it really was. Jealousy. He felt threatened that another boy made Maka feel this way, and he wanted to put a stop to it as soon as possible. Kid looked back forward and continued on towards the Death Room. Until…

"Hey Kid! How come you had to take after your bony old dad!" Black*Star shouted. Everyone turned to Black*Star with angry stares. They could not believe he said that.

"Black*Star!" Maka, Tsubaki and Soul shouted, thinking how Black*Star could be that cold. Kid stopped. He turned around to Black*Star with a look that could destroy cities. His eyes glowed purple as he growled under his breath. Liz knew this would get bloody if Kid didn't snap out of it now. She and Patty quickly stepped in front of Kid, blocking Black*Star from his sight.

"Kid, come on, we need to get to the Death room, ignore him", Liz said trying to calm Kid down, placing her hands on his shoulders

"Yeah we don't want any more holes in people!" Patty said cheerfully. Kid looked down at the black and white tiles of the corridor. He took a few deep breaths to calm down. Soon the glow in his eyes began to dim and slowly faded back to his normal golden eyes. Kid looked back up to Liz and Patty and nodded. Liz wiped her forehead with a sigh while Patty giggled. Kid turned back around and continued their way to the Death room.

"Wow that was weird, did you see his eyes?" Soul questioned, looking to the others.

"All that power inside of him", Tsubaki said shaking her head.

"It's like he said, he is unstable", Soul agreed, shoving his hands into his pockets with a snarl. Maka looked to her friends with a saddened look then back to Kid in the distance, making a right turn down a corridor. She then thought back to all those times when Kid faced the impossible and beat everything that stood in his way. She believed in him, and she knew he could get through this.

"He'll be okay, I'm sure of it" Maka said, nodding to herself with a smile.

88888888

Kid was in the Death room with Spirit, Liz and Patty. Kid was learning to use the mirror, waving his arms around it and making it do all sorts of different things. Liz on the other hand was busy with painted her nails than watching Kid play around with the mirror. Patty was being her childish and carefree self as she decided it was fun to poke Spirit in the arm.

"Ahem… Lord Death, there's a slight matter that needs to be dealt with", Spirit said to him, fighting against the annoyance that was building up inside of him. Kid stopped what he was doing and took his time to reply.

"Don't…call me by my father's name", Kid replied then continued to use the mirror.

"Well…Lord Kid, since you are the new lord, you are in need of a Death scythe", Spirit said in a matter of fact. Spirit then slapped Patty's hand away from his arm. Patty frowned and stormed off to the other side of the room.

"I have Liz and Patty as my weapons, we gone through this when you tried to pick weapons for me", Kid said back to him, not tearing his concentration away from the mirror.

"Well things are different now, you are the Lord now and need a Death Scythe, and you will need an actual scythe to be your weapon now", Spirit said with conviction.

"What about Liz and Patty! They are my weapons", Kid said back with his voice raised, getting irritated by the discussion.

"They are students of the academy, you're not, not anymore. You're the headmaster now. Therefore they need a new Meister", Spirit stated. Liz and Patty stopped what they we're doing. Their faces were full of shock. The two of them desperately looked to Kid. He turned to look at his weapons. They did not want to leave him, and he didn't want them to leave. He kept looking between the Thompson sister and Spirit. He couldn't have a scythe, for a scythe was not symmetrical. Holding it with both hands wouldn't help. He wouldn't be able to physically use it because of his OCD, let alone fight with it. Kid turned back to the mirror with his head down.

"Why can't this wait till I find and kill the man that killed my father", Kid spat out, slamming his fist into the mirror. Liz and Patty went to each side of him to calm him down.

"It can't, we need to find new Meister's for them", Spirit finally said. Kid looked to Liz and Patty who both shared concerned and worried looks between them, not wanting to leave Kid's side. Kid leaned his head against the mirror, not knowing what to do. Suddenly Sid and Stein entered the room. Kid turned to them immediately and took a few steps forward.

"What have you found?" Kid asked hastily.

"A lot. The name of your father killer is a warlock named Galorphar", Sid said.

"Galorphar? That name sounds familiar", Spirit muttered, thinking to himself.

"A warlock?" Kid questioned.

"Yes, a warlock is far more deadly than a Witch, in fact Warlock's are known to lead them, this one in particular has three witches and an army of his own. He has grown so powerful that he is very close to becoming another Kishin", Stein explained.

"Who are the witches?" Kid asked, wanting all the information.

"Zakuro, Vordemin and Myestra. They are currently in a fortress like base up north with a soldier count of two hundred and fifty sir", answered Sid.

"Two hundred and fifty? Hmm", Kid said pondering for a moment. He turned away and began to pace as he continued to think.

"Sir? Orders?" Sid asked. Kid remained quiet for a moment; whatever he was thinking about it was important. Kid then finally grew a smile and turned to the others.

"Sid, get Mila, we in this room and a few others are going to assault on that base and get the answers I need from those witches, then we are going to kill them", Kid commanded.

"But sir!" Spirit questioned.

"Silence, we will assault this fort. Stein, I want you to use Spirit on this trip. Sid I'll need you with us for the scouting and Yumi Azusa in the Death Room. I'll also need my soul resonance team Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki", Kid ordered then turned to Stein.

"I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect strategy to get in", Kid asked.

"I'm sure I will Lord Death", Stein replied. Kid twitched at the name.

"I'll get Mila then, Spirit and Stein, you get the others", Sid said then took off running out of the Death Room.

"Hang on, Spirit you'll get the rest of my team. I need Stein to do something for me", Kid said and Spirit ran off after Sid. Kid walked over to Stein and pulled his shoulder down. Kid leant forward and whispered something into his ear. Stein pulled up with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's wise my lord?" Stein asked.

"I do, times are changing so I'll make some of my own", Kid replied. Stein nodded and walked out of the Death room. Kid turned to Liz and Patty with a grin. The sisters looked back at him with a confused look. What was Kid planning?

88888888

Minutes passed when Kid waited for everyone to arrive. Sid was the first to arrive with his partner Mila Nygus and Yumi Azusa. Kid greeted them with a nod. Soon afterwards Spirit arrived with the rest of Kid's resonance team, Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Hello everyone", Kid said with a smile, which Maka smiled back to

"So what's this about?" Soul asked, shoving his hands into his pocket. Looking bored.

"In a moment, I'm still waiting for Stein and our last person", Kid said. And just that moment the doors opened. Everyone looked down to see Stein coming down the hallway with a very familiar face with pink hair and a long black robe.

"Crona!" Maka yelled happily and ran over to hug him.

"Hey Maka", Crona said in his nervous voice.

"Crona, as you know you we're excluded from the DWMA for spying for that witch Medusa, you we're also exiled so you can assist in a mission to kill Medusa with Marie", Kid said.

"Y…yes that's true", Crona replied, crossing his left arm to hold his right arm.

"Your exile is now taken away Crona, and if you want you can return to the DWMA as a student", Kid then said. Everyone looked at him with surprised faces then back to Crona. Crona couldn't believe what he heard. He was allowed back to the DWMA where he felt where he belonged and happy. His eyes began to glaze over.

"R…really? You'd do such a nice thing for me?" Crona said with a small smile growing on his face.

"Well, you've got to give some kindness to get some back. I am in need of your help, will you help us Crona?" Kid asked. Crona looked down to hide a scared look on his face. He took some deep breaths and wiped his eyes before looking back up. Crona took a breath in and nodded.

"Thank you. Now that everyone is here I'll tell you what's going on. There is a hidden base up north that holds some witches and an army that works for the warlock named Galorphar, the man who killed my father", Kid explained. Everyone listened intently to Kid.

"All right! Killing him will surely make me the superstar that I am!" Black*Star shouted out. Everyone sighed.

"I need all your help to enter this place, kill all those that work for him and to interrogate those witches. That understood?" Kid ordered.

"Hell yeah!" Black*Star replied. Everyone else nodded.

"Yumi, I need you to setup your equipment here so you can get a map of the fortress. Sid will be scouting and I want to know where to go", Kid ordered.

"Understood my lord", Yumi answered with a nod.

"Right everyone lets go", Kid said. Soul turned into his scythe weapon form and Maka gripped a hold onto him. She nodded to Kid once more and walked out of the Death Room with Soul in her hands. Black*Star charged out with Tsubaki following behind. Stein and Spirit then ran after the two. Liz and Patty grabbed Crona by each arm and dragged him out of the Death Room. Mila turned into her combat knife weapon form, which Sid caught and sheathed.

"My Lord, there's something I want to ask you", Sid said just before Kid passed him.

"What?" Kid asked, turning to him.

"You've got so much power inside of you that you could take out everyone in that fortress on your own without any of us sir", Sid informed.

"True", Kid replied.

"So…why are you bringing us and your team?" Sid questioned.

"Because my team does not have the powers I do so they'll need your help. As for my team, you'll find out soon enough", Kid replied with a grin and left the room.

"Heh, mysterious, like father like son", Sid said before leaving the room after Kid.


	5. The Assault

_**Chapter 4: The assault**_

Everyone apart from Sid was on a hill looking down at the fortress, this was where the men that work for Galorphar were, they all needed to pay and all needed to die. That was all that Kid could think about. His cloak blew in the wind as he stood at the top of the hill, the only clearing near the fortress, surrounded with trees. He placed two fingers on the phone hooked onto his ear.

"Azusa how is Sid?" Kid spoke.

"Since our minds synchronised perfectly without a margin of error we have the entire map of the fortress, and it appears our Intel was off", Azusa replied. She was in the Death room back at the DWMA with many computers up along with a table with the map of the entire fortress.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked.

"It seems he has –four– witches in there instead of three", she replied. Kid grinned.

"Even better, is Sid on his way back?" Kid asked.

"He is, he got in and out undetected", Azusa answered.

"Right, I'll keep in touch", Kid said and lowered his hand, keeping his eyes locked on the base. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were talking to Crona.

"So what have you been doing Crona?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well Marie let me stay with her, because she's a nice person to me, Maka occasionally visited me and me and Ragnarok had been training so we could be as strong as Maka", Crona said in his very nervous way, smiling though, as he's got a bit more confidence now.

"Ha! You should try to look up to me instead of her, I'm the superstar after Hahaha!" Black*Star said, he was on his own doing one hand stand push ups, with two fingers.

"Ignore him Crona, you can do whatever you want now, and maybe you'll rejoin the academy", Liz said.

"Yeah! We can beat up baddies and break paper animal necks!" Patty childishly announced.

"You all very kind", Crona said. Spirit and Stein were talking near the trees away from the others, especially from Kid.

"This is very reckless you know, Kid coming out here like this, if this Galorphar killed Lord Death then he could very well kill Kid. This is a big risk for him to be out here", Spirit said.

"And without a Death Scythe he is vulnerable. However there is a chance that this may succeed if Galorphar is not here", Stein replied.

"Galorphar… I know that name…I swear I do…", Spirit mumbled.

"The name is defiantly familiar indeed, but hopefully this mission will go smoothly and we can get the information needed to find Galorphar, maybe even find out why he sounds familiar as well", Stein said. On the other side of the opening was Soul and Maka who were also talking.

"Look at him, he is out to kill everyone working for this Galorphar dude. And he's dragging us along with him, un-cool", Soul said, sitting against a rock.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for bringing us along" Maka said, looking to Kid.

"Probably to show off the cloak you made for him", Soul then said.

**MAKA CHOP!**

"ARGH Jeez! What was that for?" Soul groaned, holding his head with a book like dent in it.

"I didn't make it for him!" Maka said.

"Oh please! I saw the way you two looked at each other, and you were covered in evidence about that cloak, litteraly!" Soul said gritting his teeth. Maka made a huff noise and crossed her arms. But then sighed.

"I may have talked to him…", Maka finally muttered out.

"Maka you know how dangerous it is to be around him on your own, you almost died in that vault, remember? Just stay the hell away from him", Soul said.

"What are you my dad?" Maka pouted, and at a blink of an eye Spirit was kneeling right next to her.

"Maka? Did you call? Did you want your dada?" Spirit asked like talking to a child.

"No, I don't want to talk to you at all!" Maka said back to him with a frown, and just like before, at a blink of an eye he was back to sitting on the ground next to Stein black and white, in woe.

"Here comes Sid", Kid said and everyone turned they're attention to Sid who was coming from the trees at the side of the hill. When Sid came everyone gathered in a circle at the opening.

"The fortress is well guarded, men are patrolling the outside of the wall and there's a hundred more inside, from what Azusa saw the witches were in the main dining room. Azusa also saw that there was a tower that sets off a beacon into the sky, no doubt for reinforcements to bases we do not know of. It also appears there is a prison house with many prisoner in the fortress", Sid explained.

"How did this guy get away with having an army and witches right underneath our noses in the first place?" Kid grumbled.

"Right then, Black*Star, you and Tsubaki go and make a distraction for the entire fortress, take out anyone in your path. Lord Death will be on his board and make an aerial assault on the fortress with his board and new powers; Liz and Patty shall be his weapons. Crona, Spirit and I will take out the beacon from the inside while Maka, Soul, Sid and Mila will get to the prison house and free everyone there. Once the tower and prisoners are free we make our way to the witches. You all clear on what to do?" Stein described the strategies to everyone. Everyone nodded.

"We want to question the witches first, slaughter the rest," Kid ordered.

"Yeah let's do this!" Black*Star eagerly said, knowing that being the distraction means more people for him to best in his quest to surpass god. Everyone ran off in different directions leaving Kid alone with Liz and Patty.

"Liz, Patty, let's raise hell!" Kid said and summoned his skateboard 'Beelzebub'. Kid jumped onto it and Liz and Patty jumped at Kid, changing into they're twin pistol weapon forms. Kid catches them with ease and he takes off into flight on his board.

88888888

The soldiers patrolling the fortress outside were all in black chain mail with black plate helmets. Black*Star charged into the patrol group outside the fortress, slaughtering everyone. The alarm was sounded and more soldiers came charging towards Black*Star, creating the distraction needed for the others.

"Come on! No one can defeat the mighty Black*Star!" he roared as more soldiers started to charge him. More soldiers appeared on the walls with crossbows loaded and aiming at Black*Star. Suddenly a hale of soul wavelength bullets came firing down upon the crossbow men as Kid flew shooting Liz and Patty.

"Take them all out, we need to make a bigger diversion for the others!" Kid yelled.

88888888

Meanwhile, Maka, Soul, Sid, Mila, Crona, Stein and Spirit we're hidden in the trees and looked on the wall at the soldiers.

"They should be moving any moment now", Stein said in a hushed voice. Then as if on cue a soldier came yelling for help where Black*Star was, and with that all the soldiers on the wall near the group went running towards the distraction.

"Perfect", Soul said, then changed into his Scythe form, which Maka gripped onto.

"You know where your heading, get a move on", Stein ordered and Spirit changed into his scythe form.

"Ragnarok, weapon form", Crona quietly said and a black sword formed in his hands. Stein took Spirit and Crona grabbed around Stein and he took them to climb the wall, Maka and Sid following swiftly. Once they we're inside Stein and Crona went charging for the beacon while Sid and Maka headed for the prison house.

88888888

Stein and Spirit slaughtered all guards on they're way to the Beacon, Crona following behind taking out some stragglers. Smashing the door down and slashing all soldiers in half as they stormed up the stairs. Once reaching the top three guards made they're way to a crystal in the middle of the room, the crystal to light the beacon. Stein wouldn't have been fast enough to catch them all.

"Ragnarok, scream resonance", Crona said and red lips appeared on his black sword and suddenly let out a very loud scream, halting the guards.

"Toss me Stein! Quickly!" Spirit shouted. Stein quickly responded by swinging Spirit then throwing him towards the three guards, cutting through them until finally Spirit slashed and shattered the crystal. Crona took out more guards while Stein made a run to pick up Spirit. Once he did he turned around to see lots of soldiers ready to charge. Crona looked scared while Stein with his free hand grabbed the large screw in his head and started to turn it until it clicked, grinning evilly he spun Spirit.

"I'll Dissect all of you!" Stein yelled with a mad look on his face.

88888888

Sid and Maka cut down the soldiers in they're way until they reached the prison cells. However, there was a very tall armoured Golem with two massive swords in each hand.

"Oh, he's a big one", Sid remarked.

"And look at his belt", Soul added, noting the keys hanging from it.

"This may be a tough one, but we can do it!" Maka said confidently and readied Soul.

88888888

As Kid was flying around his skateboard and shooting down on the soldiers inside the fortress and on the walls, he suddenly stopped and hovered over Black*Star's battle far below him.

"Kid what's happening? Why did you stop!" Liz asked. Suddenly Kid held his hands against his ears, still holing Liz and Patty. He was in utter darkness again, and the ticking returned. The hourglass came shooting towards him, this time it had on the glass a date. It said the twenty-fifth of December. Christmas day. The Big fiery 'M' appeared once again in front of Kid, another letter seemed to be heading towards Kid but before he could see what it was everything snapped back into reality once again. Kid found himself on his board with a lot of pain in his back.

"KID!" Liz and Patty shouted. Kid looked over his shoulder to see an arrow sticking out of it. Kid's eyes glowed purple, he then started growling under his breath and a dark aura appeared around him.

"Kid! Calm down! Kid! Kid!" Liz shouted, but it was too late. Kid let go of both Liz and Patty and they both fell down upon soldiers that were about to attack Black*Star. Suddenly the fighting stopped as they all looked up to Kid. His soul waves were revealed and his soul increased in size dramatically, reaching all the way to the ground and far around him. Kid's arms then became electrified and he turned to the fortress walls.

"**You will burn!" **Kid roared and pointed his arms towards the wall and shot out a beam blowing up a section of the wall where the arrow came from. Soldiers began to run away but Black*Star chased them and cut them down. He then flew towards the fortress and shot another beam towards the tower.

88888888

Stein readied himself with Spirit to slaughter the soldiers along with Crona but then suddenly the tower shook and began to fall to the side.

"Brace yourself!" Stein said to Crona and both ran towards the window and jumped out towards a building.

88888888

Maka and Sid fought against the Golem Jailor with Soul and Mila but then Stein and Crona came crashing in through the wall.

"Take cover!" Stein shouted then the tower itself came crashing down into the prison house and crushed the golem into pieces. Maka and Sid dived away from the Golem just before impact.

"What the hell happened out there? Crona are you all right?" Maka asked.

"Y…yeah, I'm fine", Crona said, being helped up by Maka.

"Kid's lost it! He's using his powers to destroy everything!" Spirit yelled turning back into his human form.

"We've got to help him!" Maka said.

"No, we need to take out these witches and free the prisoners, Kid can wait!" Soul argued.

"But Soul!" Maka replied.

"No Soul is right, let's release the prisoners", Stein said and with that everyone got to work releasing everyone, when they found the key's in the pile of broken bricks. Once everyone was free they armed themselves and charged to fight against the other soldiers. The others however made they're way towards the main dining room where the four witches were.

88888888

Black*Star, Liz and Patty finally caught up with the others and they entered the dining room all together. There at the tables as if waiting for them were the four witches.

"Well it's about time you all showed up", Zakuro said.

"I want to play with the dead man, I love dead men!" Vordemin then said.

"Let's make them all dead!" Myestra yelled and all four witches went to charge the group but then something broke from the roof and landed in the middle of the room. Suddenly fire erupted from the floor, which from a bird's eye view was the shape of Lord Death's mask. Slowly the figure revealed to be Kid rose up from the floor. Kid's eyes glowing purple and his cloak blowing behind him, despite the arrow in his back. The witches backed away.

"**Now that we're all here, time for some answers",** Kid said, with an evil and angry frown on his face.


	6. Thank You

_**Chapter 5: Thank you**_

All witches back away behind the table, in fear of Kid. The fires died away leaving black scorch marks in the shape of Lord Death's mask. Maka looked on, with a light gasp.

"What is it?" Soul asked, still in his Scythe form.

"His soul…", Maka tried to finish but she was in total shock. Maka saw with her soul perception that Kid's soul was covering the entire room and still slowly growing.

"**Right, I have a Zakuro, Vordemin, Myestra, but who's the other one?"** Kid said, his purple eyes looking across the four witches cowering behind the tables.

"…I'm…Felicity…", one witch said.

"**Felicity, right. Now witches you are going to be asked some questions, your lives depend on all of them to be answered truthfully. Do you understand?"** Kid asked. All the witches nodded quickly.

"**Good, you all work for Galorphar right?"** Kid asked. Zakuro, Felicity and Vordemin nodded, but Myestra didn't. Kid looked to her.

"I…I don't know what this is about…s…so I…", Myestra started when suddenly a giant skeletal hand appeared from the ground underneath her and all it's fingers stabbed right through her. She screamed in pain as the giant skeletal fingers began to pull and pull until she was ripped into pieces, her blood splattering everywhere, leaving just her soul. The skeletal hand disappeared into the ground.

"**As I said, you better answer all question!"** Kid roared at the Witches, they shrieked with fright. The others looked shocked at the remains of Myestra. Maka however kept her eyes locked on Kid, not averting her gaze to anything, frozen in fear.

"**Question two, where can I find Galorphar?"** Kid then asked.

"We don't know", Vordemin said. Then just like before, a skeletal hand appeared and it's fingers pierced right through Vordemin, leaving her to scream in agony, as she like Myestra, is ripped apart.

"No stop please! We really don't know! We don't know anything about where he is, he comes to us and leaves us messages, we really don't know! please don't kill us!" Zakuro screamed in fear to Kid, both her and Felicity's eyes were very watery, close to crying.

"**Fine. Question three, is there more fortresses?"** Kid asked, his facial expressions not changing at all.

"Please… he'll kill us if we tell you", Felicity said, sharing the same fate as the last two witches.

"No please! There are three more! There's four in total including this one, one fortress for each witch", Zakuro said, bursting into tears.

"**Question four, if what you said is true then why we're the other witches here?" **Kid questioned sternly, he wanted every single answer he can get from them.

"Because it was a party to celebrate the death of the witches greatest enemy", Zakuro cried even more.

"**Who?" **Kid roared at her.

"LORD DEATH!" Zakuro yelled back. The skeletal hand came from the floor beneath her and the fingers pierced right through Zakuro.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed out.

"**Final Question, if I let you live, will you disappear and never be heard of again?" **Kid asked walking up to Zakuro, the table snapping in half, making a pathway for Kid to walk up to her. Kid stopped right in front of her, his purple eyes looking right into her hazel ones. She was terrified completely of him. She then shut her eyes and started crying in defeat.

"Yes… yes…I promise that you will never hear from me again…", Zakuro whimpered out. Kid just stood there looking right at her and simply said.

"**Liar",** Zakuro was then swiftly ripped apart, blood soaking Kid as he stood there as if nothing happened. He turned away and began to walk back to the others then suddenly collapsed on the floor. Maka finally snapped out of her fear and ran to his aid, dropping Soul, who turned back into a human.

"Maka wait!" Soul shouted but she ignored him. She dropped to her knees right in front of him and turned him around so he was on his back.

"Kid, wake up Kid! Maka said, shaking him. Finally his eyes slowly opened, they we're golden again. His eyes watered then he look down himself to see blood everywhere.

"Oh… god!" Kid said turning towards Maka burying his face in her coat, unable to look at himself. Maka looked down at Kid in pity and started to stroke his hair. Stein walked over to Maka and Kid and knelt down to take the phone from Kid's ear and put it on his own ear, pressing on it.

"Azusa, it's Stein, do you hear me?" Stein asked.

"Loud and clear", Azusa replied.

"We will need to have a wide spread search, we have three more fortresses owned by Galorphar somewhere and we need to find out where", Stein replied.

"I get to it immediately", she said. Stein lowered his hand.

"Kid you going to be all right", Maka said soothingly.

"I c…I can't take this anymore…this power is…it's tearing me apart…", Kid whimpered. Maka remained there stroking his hair; Soul got up and turned away. Spirit stood there looking at Maka, trying not to look like he's got an issue with his daughter stoking some boy's hair. Crona stood near Spirit.

"Will he…be all right?" Crona asked. Spirit looked down, to Crona and smiled.

"He'll be okay, he's just got these powers and he's finding it hard to get use to them. In time he will have full control over his powers and be back to his normal self", Spirit confirmed to him. Crona looked back to Maka and Kid and nodded.

88888888

After a while Kid was back to normal and was standing near the broken table with Liz and Patty. Maka and Tsubaki we're talking to the side, Stein Spirit and Sid we're talking near the entrance they cam in. Crona was talking to Mila at the other side of the room from Maka and Tsubaki. Black*Star and Soul were talking in the middle of the room.

"All right, we're done here, apart from one last thing", Kid finally said, turning around to see everyone. He took a pause for a moment, as everyone in the room was standing in a symmetrical pattern. After this pause he raised his hands and suddenly from the windows, doors and hole in the roof came lots of soul orbs until they completely covered the room.

"I'd get eating weapons", Kid said with a grin. Tsubaki, Soul, Liz and Patty then charged for all the souls and started eating. They ate nearly every single one until one at a time they all stopped.

"Ninty-nine!" Liz and Patty both yelled.

"Ninty-nine!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Got them all!" Soul yelled.

"All you guys need now are…" Maka started but then everyone looked to kid.

"You are my soul resonance team, if I'm the Lord then I can't have my team mere students", Kid then said.

"This is why you brought them…" Sid then said. Kid nodded.

"Four weapons, four witch souls", Kid said, raising his hands, the witch souls float to him.

"Tsubaki, this belongs to you", Kid said tossing the soul towards her.

"Kid I…I…", Tsubaki started.

"Eat up, here's your's Soul", Kid said, tossing another towards him. Soul catches it, holding his witch soul.

"Cool", Soul said. Tsubaki held her witch soul and looked to Black*Star, who looked a bit miffed. He then looked surprised as Tsubaki ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"You the one that's got me here Black*Star, thank you so much", she said, and even gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made Black*Star very red.

"Aww heck… it's no problem, I could have taken out that witch myself you know, now eat that soul so you can become my Death Scythe!" Black*Star said, getting Tsubaki off him. Tsubaki then ate her soul and then a bright eruption came from Tsubaki as her hands changed into a Kusarigama (Chain-sickle).

"All right Tsubaki!" Black*Star cheered.

"Congratulations Tsubaki! Hurry up Soul, eat yours!" Maka excitedly asked.

"All right, here goes", Soul said, giving her his shark-tooth grin and ate his soul. He also erupts brightly to have both his arms changed each into three scythe blades.

"Finally, you two", Kid said, looking to Liz and Patty holding two witch souls. They both looked happily towards kid.

"You two are the reason I have survived for a long time. The thought of you being given to different meisters… I could never let that happen. So by giving you these souls I'll turn you into Death Scythes, so you won't need to be weapons for other students", Kid said. The girl's eyes began to water.

"Kid…" Liz started.

"Please, this is hard enough as it…" Kid began but was interrupted when both of them hugged him tightly, both landing kisses on both his cheeks.

"Please…your… disrupting my symmetry…" Kid lied, he didn't want to start crying over this. Both the girls let him go and he handed them the witch souls.

"Ready sis!" Patty yelled cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Liz answered and both at the same time ate the souls. They both erupted brightly and they're hands turned into big pistol barrels, but then suddenly from the top of they're barrels a metal pole grew out and stopped a few feet away from them. Suddenly a scythe blade sprung from the each pole.

"What the…?" Liz said.

"We have spikey things hahaha!" Patty laughed cheerfully.

"Can this be? Girls, transform!" Kid ordered. They obeyed and transformed into slightly bigger silver colt pistols but from the top of the barrel there were the pole and from the poles came the scythe blades. Since Kid holds the guns upside down, the blades point towards the ground and away from the bullet hole.

"Spirit! You said I need a Scythe?" Kid yelled. Spirit and the others turned to see.

"I have two!" Kid said, turning towards them, crossing his arms and pointing past each shoulder, keeping a perfect symmetrical stance. Maka looked to Kid with a smile. Kid looked to Crona.

"As promised Crona, your exile is lifted and your welcomed back to the academy as a student. I'm sure Maka would be a good mentor for you", Kid said. Maka then looked to Crona then back to Kid.

"Unless she doesn't want to?" Kid asked.

"No, I'll be proud to mentor him", Maka said with a smile. Crona looked to Maka and then back to kid and started to cry.

"Thank you, thank you so much", Crona said. Mila then hugged Crona. Kid lowers his arms and his gun-scythes touch the ground. Patty's head emerged from the blade and saw a red button on the table.

"Ooooooh", Patty stared in awe at the button and her hand emerged from the blade and pushed the button.

"All right, let's g…", Kid began but then a rattling is heard and then a cage drops from the ceiling and jolts to a halt six feet from the ground, hanging from a chain.

"What the…" Stein said but then the phone on his ear makes noises and he presses his fingers on it.

"What is it Azusa?" Stein asked.

"Stein, you've got incoming, you have a hundred souls coming your way and…wait…but…that's impossible…that's one soul!" Azusa said over the phone.

"Right, we're leaving now", Stein said then lowered his hands. Kid and the others walked up to the cage then suddenly found a ginger girl tied up and gagged in the cage, unconscious.

"Those damn witches…", Kid said, looking at the poor girl, she then opened her brown eyes and saw everyone around her. She tried to move or make a noise but fell unconscious again.

"Someone cut her free, we're bringing her with us", Kid ordered and Soul cut through the chains with his scythe arm and Tsubaki opened the cage. Stein went over to Spirit, while Kid was distracted.

"Galorphar is coming, we got to leave now", Stein said taking off his glasses and clean them with his coat. Spirit then looked very worried.

"Stein, I think I remember who he is…", Spirit said and then whispered into Stein's ears. Stein then broke the lens of his glasses when Spirit whispered to him.

"That's him, we need to leave, NOW!" Stein said, then turning to the others.

"Come on, we're going now!" Stein shouted.

"Sid, carry the girl, let's go then people, this girl may know where Galorphar is" Kid said. With that everyone left the room and left the fortress.

88888888

Someone then entered the room. He looked around and saw the place in a mess just like outside. He sniffed the room.

"My witches are dead", he simply said. He slowly walked to the middle of the room and saw the cage on the floor broken into. A grin grew on his face from ear to ear.

"Perfect, everything is falling to place", he said, then began to laugh evilly in the room.


	7. Feelings

_**Chapter 6: Feelings**_

The next day in the death room Kid was shooting a small purple beam into the mirror, Spirit stands behind him watching this. Kid looks into the mirror concentrated, as he seems to be transferring power into the mirror. The death room had changed a bit, the mirror was moved slightly to the right, now making it directly in the middle of the room. The beams coming from Kid's arms stop and he leant forward, taking deep breaths, exhausted.

"All right, your hourglass visions won't bother you in your mind anymore, but I advise that you keep checking the mirror daily for new names. I'm sure you be fine!" Spirit said cheerfully and giving a manly pat on the back.

"ARGH WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT I GOT SHOT BY AN ARROW THERE!" Kid screamed out in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" Spirit attempting to pat it better.

"ARGH STOP IT YOU BLUNDERING FOOL!" Kid roared and Spirit backed away quickly and dropped on his knees.

"I'm so sorry, don't hurt me please!" Spirit begged.

"How pathetic…" Kid muttered looking at him. Suddenly Maka entered the room.

"Oh is this a bad time?" Maka asked.

"No, your father was just leaving", said Kid looking back at Spirit who got to his feet and left the room.

"What was he doing here?" Maka asked.

"He was teaching me how to put these visions which are a nuisance into the mirror, but what are you doing here?" Kid asked.

"Oh I…was just checking up on you…unless you don't any visitors Lord…", Maka said nervously.

"You don't need to call me a Lord, and I could use the company that won't attack me", Kid said with a grin. Maka felt like melting away inside but returned with a smile.

"So…have you learnt to control any powers?" Maka asked.

"I'm still learning, but I've learnt a useful and probably most important one, would you like to see?" Kid asked.

"Sure, but do you need a dummy to use it on?" Maka then said, looking around.

"It's not life threatening, but your father has decided to linger around here and spy on our conversation, if you want I can use my learnt power on him?" Kid said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh yes I'd like to see that", Maka said grinning.

"WHAT! But Maka, darling! Why would you allow such a thing!" Spirit said appearing from behind the arches at a blink of an eye in front of Maka, shaking her.

"Here it goes", Kid said.

**REAPER CHOP!**

Spirit was left lying on the floor with a massive dent in his head, with a little bit of blood shooting from his head like a fountain. Kid's hand was as big and white as his fathers, but it slowly returned to his normal size.

"Thank you Spirit, you may go now", Kid said and Spirit slowly crawled off, taking the message to leave, to his dismay. Maka laughed as her dad crawled off then looked back at Kid.

"So, how's your back", Maka asked, walking up to his side.

"It's all right unless I stretch my back or when people decide to slap it", Kid said.

"Must be a pain, how's Liz and Patty?" Maka then said.

"They are overjoyed. We were told that we were to be separated because I'm now the Lord and they weren't Scythes. But since they've got scythes growing from them they are able to stay by my side", Kid said.

"They must really look up to you", said Maka.

"They were muggers on the streets the two of them, when I found them and saved them from a firing squad I took them as my weapons. They of course planned at the start to use my position as the son of Lord Death to they're own needs. But in time I grew to them I suppose", Kid said. Maka took a moment to just look at him, and then when Kid turned to Maka she looked away.

"How is Crona settling in?" Kid asked.

"He's settling in just fine, slowly but fine", Maka said with a smile.

"That's good, we want to make him feel welcome again and that the past doesn't matter", Kid then said. There was a moment silence between the two.

"You didn't have to…you know, take us with you and get us our witch souls", Maka said looking down.

"I wanted to", said Kid looking to her, she looked back up at him. They stared at each other for a little while, Maka grew nervous inside by his golden stare, until Kid looked to his mirror and walked towards it.

"You've recently helped me a great deal in the past few days. More than anyone else here, even gave me this", said Kid then tugged on his cloak.

"It's…no trouble…really", Maka said, getting a bit embarrassed.

"I don't believe I've thanked you enough", said Kid and placed his hand on the mirror.

"You don't need to…" Maka started.

"Show me Meister Kami Albarn", Kid muttered to the mirror, Maka heard him and let out a light gasp. The mirror swirled a bit before finally showing a campfire with two logs on each side of it in what appears to be grassy mountains. Also near the campfire was a tent. The tent then opened up and a woman stood out of it. When Maka saw her she rushed to the mirror and placed her hands on it. The woman was indeed her mother.

"M…mum…" Maka said quietly. Her mother looked very well. She has Maka's colour hair but was left long and dangling down her shoulders. He looked around with a warm smile and headed for the campfire, rubbing her hands for the warmth. She took out what looked like a postcard from her pocket; Maka and Kid were able to read where she was.

"Scotland…", Maka muttered. Maka's mother began to write on the card. Kid then placed his hand on the mirror and the image was gone, leaving Maka to look at her reflection.

"I'm sorry I couldn't let you see her longer. The mirror is not made to spy on people unless they are part of the academy", said Kid. He turned around to see Maka's head on the mirror, crying.

"I'm sorry Maka…", Kid started.

"No…don't be…this has been the first time I've seen my mother in two years…", Maka said turning around. She had a big smile on her face but was crying her eyes out. She ran towards Kid and hugged him.

"Thank you… Thank you so much", Maka said. Kid didn't know what to, but he found himself raising his arms and holding her.

"Your welcome", he said. She looked up to Kid's golden eyes and he looked down to her watery green eyes. Her cheeks turned into a bright red, making Kid's cheeks do the same. Her arms were wrapped around his head while his were wrapped around her waist. They then both suddenly found themselves leaning towards each other, getting closer, and closer. It was at this moment when Maka knew for certain about her feelings towards him. The gap between them was almost gone.

"Lord Death!" Sid said storming in. Both Maka and Kid jumped away from each other and tried to look like nothing was happening, both looking very red.

"What what! Don't you people knock!" Kid shouted.

"Erm, the girl from the fortress, she's awake", Sid said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, right…", Kid said, straightening himself out.

"I should go…" said Maka, after straightening herself out. Kid looked to her.

"All right…", he said back. They both looked nervous.

"I guess I'll… see you later?" Maka asked.

"Yeah sure… I'll see you…then", Kid replied, she smiled to him before rushing past Sid who continued to look on.

"Um sir?" questioned Sid.

"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON! NOTHING AT ALL! WHAT IS THIS AN INTERROGATION?" exploded Kid.

"I was just actually going to say shall we get going, sir", Sid then said.

"Oh…erm…yes let's", Kid then said and both of them left the death room.

88888888

Later Maka was walking along with Tsubaki, Liz and Patty on a girl's night out. Liz thought it was a good idea to get they're dresses for the upcoming dance near Christmas now in November. Through the entire trip Maka was quiet and looking down, thinking about that moment with Kid, how close they were. She couldn't get out of her mind how he held her and how close she was to him. The girls took Maka everywhere in the local shopping centre and they stopped for some food and drink at the local fast food restaurant.

"Maka you all right? You've not said a word since we got here", said Tusbaki eating her chips.

"Yeah, we're trying to find dresses and you've not even looked at a single one", said Liz, then taking a drink from her straw.

"I saw pretty ones for you too!" Patty said cheerfully. Maka had wanted to find a way to tell someone her feelings half of the trip.

"**I love Death the Kid!"** Maka announced abruptly. Liz spluttered her drink everywhere and Tsubaki choked on a chip. This was –not– the way Maka wanted to tell them. She slumped down in her chair very red as the girls turned to look at her.

"Earlier today…I almost kissed him…I…I'm in love with him", Maka spoke quietly but when the girls leant forward they heard every word. A wide cat like grin grew on Liz's face from ear to ear.

"I knew it! Patty you owe me twenty pounds!" Liz joyously announced.

"Aww…" Patty moaned but forked over the money.

"What the hell! Your making bets about me!" Maka shouted.

"Maka I knew from the second that you first saw him battle against Black*Star and Soul that you would be in love with him, and why not? The thought of you two together is cute too!" Liz stated.

"What about Patty and her bet, who she pick?" Maka shouted.

"BIG SISTER!" Patty announced.

"Please, he's family to us now. He's more a brother to me than a date. Oh and…you didn't hear this from me you were never told this…he's actually nearly died for you when you were unconscious during the battle against the Kishin. Black*Star and Tsubaki was unconscious and we were too beaten up to move but Kid remained standing in front of you, he was pierced right through, sliced, hammered, battered about but he remained standing until finally he physically couldn't hold himself up anymore and was whacked out the way. Luckily a few seconds later you and Soul woke up and then I fell unconscious. Kid almost died for you, so I assume there something he feels about you too", Liz said, smiling and winking to Maka.

"He really… stood there in front of me and took all that?" Maka said, amazed.

"That's right, but tell me, was he leaning for you too? The almost kiss I mean", Liz then asked.

"Well…yeah?" Maka said looking embarrassed. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki then squealed with delight, adding more embarrassment to Maka.

"Oh god! We must get a dress for you that will blow his mind! It must be perfect and most defiantly symmetrical! Let go!" Liz yelled and all the girls grabbed Maka's arm and they dragged her back into the shops. It took nearly two hours until finally they found the perfect dress. Maka came out of the dressing room with her dress on. The girls stared in awe at the dress.

"That's it! That's the dress!" Tsubaki said.

"Girl with that dress on he will not take his eyes off you for the rest of his life!" Liz stated, all the girls sighed at the sight of Maka. She looked into the mirror and then down on her dress. Looking back up in the mirror she smiled and nodded, she indeed looked like her mother.

**_A/N: Okay people who have continued to read for this long. As you can see Maka has now got a dress. However with dresses, my imagination is crap. So I call upon you! The readers! The one that gives me details of the best dress for Maka to wow the Kid, I shall use it in my story. So people. You have until I get to the chapter when the Dance is, which is… I dunno. I'm letting myself get lost with the story, but I'll let you know when the dance chapter is next._**

_**Hope you keep reading,**_

_**The3Ryans**_


	8. Secrets Revealed

_**Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed**_

The ginger girl was left alone in a cold dark room, sitting on a chair at a table. Only one window behind her and it had three vertical bars. She looked around confused and a little scared, only remembering she fell asleep in a cage and woke up in this room. She wore a blue and whit stripped T-shirt, blue denim trouser and trainers. The doors suddenly started to unlock and slowly open. The girl took the chance to make a run for it out the door but ended up running into Stein. She backed away quickly frightened by the man with the screw in his head. He moved to the side to reveal Kid. He walked into the room and Stein shut the door behind him.

"Hello", Kid greeted the girl.

"Hello", She replied back cautiously.

"What's your name?" asked Kid.

"What's yours?" the girl asked back, inspecting Kid.

"I asked first", Kid said.

"Yeah, but your not the witches that held me. And since I've been through hell I'd like to know first who I'm talking to", the girl answered back.

"Hmm, very well, my names Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid", said Kid.

"Death the Kid? THE Death the Kid?" the girl asked.

"Yes, now I've said my name what's yours?" asked Kid.

"…Lucy…Lucy Evans", the girl answered.

"Lucy, well do you know why you were taken by the witches?" Kid asked.

"I wasn't, I was taken by they're master, Galorphar. He took my boyfriend…. My weapon…I went to try and get him back…but he beat me and gave me to the witches to be they're new play toys", Lucy explained.

"Do you know where we could find Galorphar?" Kid asked.

"I…I don't know", she said.

"Think really hard, I must find him", Kid stated.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because he is the one that killed my father. He is also in possession of the magic tool Brew and with that he can cause unimaginable chaos. So think really hard and tell me where to find him", Kid said, glaring at her. She then spent a while thinking to herself, until finally turning towards him.

"When he got me he was near a fortress, west of Death City", she said.

"That helps, we are out to get this monster, we will also find your boyfriend and save him", Kid said turning to leave.

"You'd help me?" Lucy asked.

"Too many people already have suffered from this man. I will end him", said Kid. He knocked on the door and Stein opened up. Kid walked out the room then stopped.

"Your not a prisoner here", Kid said and turned down the corridor. Lucy then began to walk out but Stein grabbed her wrists.

"However we need to check if you don't have anything magical inside that could be used against us", Kid then said. Lucy struggled.

"Once the good doctor has check you and your all clear you can freely walk the premises. You can trust him", Kid said, leaving. Lucy looked up to Stein who gave her an insane looking smile. He began to drag her by the wrists with him. Her futile attempts to break free all ended with a tug and a mouse like squeak from her.

88888888

Maka and the rest of the girls were heading back home with bags of shopping. They were chatting perfectly fine crossing the basketball field until Maka accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry", Maka apologised looking up to the man. But she was met with a tall man with Black hair reaching to his shoulders hanging behind his ears and with a moustache and beard reaching from the sideburns to his chin, growing out. He was in a red and purple robe with black gloves and boot. The one thing that got Maka's attention was his fiery green eye. The man looked down to her with an evil smile.

"That's quite all right little girl", he said, raising his right hand to push her chin up to raise her head.

"Youth, running freely in this city and eyes of emeralds. I can see how he likes you", he said. Tsubaki stepped in and hit his hand away from her.

"Leave her alone you creep!" Tsubaki spat out. The man merely chuckled.

"As you wish, I bid you good night death scythes, Maka", he said with an evil grin and turned to leave walking towards the DWMA.

"Hey! How do you know us!" Tsubaki yelled, but he ignored her and continued onwards. Maka used her soul perception to see his soul expands to nearly the entire city.

"Uh oh…", Maka said. Suddenly the man jumped in the air and started to fly towards the academy.

"We've got to go after him", Maka said and the girls went running after him.

88888888

Kid was in the Death room looking at his mirror when Stein entered the room.

"How was her check-up?" Kid asked.

"Well she had a magical tracking spell on her which was quickly removed, apart from that she's all clear", Stein confirmed.

"Tracking spell?" Kid asked, but then Spirit came running into the room.

"There's a guy flying towards the academy, and his soul waves are as big as a hundred people", Spirit yelled. Kid's voice and look darkened.

"Galorphar…" he muttered. At that he charged past Stein and Spirit out the room.

"We've got to get him away from Kid! Quickly!" Stein yelled to Spirit and both went running after him.

88888888

Maka and the girls arrived at the academy and had to fight through many students to get to the front. The man was standing in the middle of the stairs leading up to the academy. Suddenly Kid emerged at the top.

"Are you Galorphar, yes or no!" Kid roared at him, his eyes then bright glowed purple.

"**Yes or no!"** Kid roared again. The man grinned.

"Yes", he replied.

"**Then die!"** Kid roared and pointed his arms at him, shooting purple beams at Galorphar, engulfing him in the purple magic. Kid kept this up for a god thirty seconds before he stopped the beams. The smoke slowly began to clear revealing Galorphar, unharmed.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't things go to plan?" he asked. Kid growled and suddenly shot from his hand purple balls the side of cars at him. Bombarding Galorphar with the purple balls. But like before he was unharmed.

"I grow tiresome of this now", Galorphar said. Kid was about to shoot another beam towards him but Galorphar jumped forward and from his hands a Silver Halberd appeared with green runes on the blade. Galorphar swung the Halberd at Kid and sliced his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Kid!" Maka screamed and ran past Galorphar to Kid's aid.

"Lord Death!" Stein shouted and with Spirit in his scythe form he charged at Galorphar and swung Spirit at him but the blade bounced away from Galorphar.

"What?" Stein said, backing away.

"Forgetting this?" Galorphar said, sliding his hand down the neck of his robe and pulling out a necklace that has 'Brew' on.

"Brew!" Spirit shouted.

"Yes, brew is designed to fulfil the bearer's its greatest desire. Well mine is to not be harmed. Ever", Galorphar said with an evil cackle.

"**I'll change that!" **Kid roared and shot his beams out at Galorphar again, Maka moving to the side of Kid, avoiding the beams.

"**Why are you back here? Wasn't killing my father enough! Why are you here and why have you ruined my live!"** Kid roared at Galorphar. He stops the beams and let the smoke clear to see Galorphar unharmed, looking at him.

"I've come to take you back to my side Gabriel", Galorphar said.

"**What did you call me!"** Kid roared.

"Don't listen to him Kid!" Stein shouted.

"Gabriel, that was the name your mother gave you, not Death the Kid, what that reaper gave you", Galorphar said.

"**You don't know my mother!"** Kid roared and shot the bombardments of purple magic balls at him again.

"Yes I did, and that Grim Reaper never gave you the chance to know! He took you away from her!" Galorphar shouted over the bombardments. Kid stops.

"**Lies!" **Kid roared.

"Gabriel, Death came to your mother, killed her and took you away from her…and me!" Galorphar then said. A gasp from the students echoes the academy.

"**That's the most pathetic lie I've heard!" **Kid roared.

"Your name is Gabriel Pendrike, your mother was called Sofia Pendrike and I am Michael 'Galorphar' Pendrike. Your father!" Galorphar roared, making sure everyone in the city heard.

"**LIAR!"** Kid roared and shot more beams at Galorphar. But Galorphar charged right through them and suddenly impaled Kid with his Halberd.

"Kid!" Maka screamed.

"I shall leave now, but I will have you by my side again son, just as your mother would have wanted", Galorphar said with an evil grin. He then turned to Maka.

"Look after him in the meantime", Galorphar ordered Maka, she answered with sending a punch to his face, but her fist bounces away. Galorphar chuckles but pulled the halberd out of Kid and turned away.

"I shall return for him!" Galorphar yelled then suddenly jumped in the air and flew away. Stein and Spirit ran towards Kid who was bleeding heavily.

"We need to get him to the medical room immediately, someone get Mila!", Stein shouted. Maka held onto Kid's head, crying her eyes out, she rested her head on his and looked out to find the girls at the front of the students gathered. She then looked then found Soul also at the front looking at her. He sighed and turned away, walking into the sea of students.

"Maka, we need to take him now, Maka!" Spirit said, pulling her off Kid.

"No let me go!" she protested but Spirit held her away as Mila and Stein put Kid on a stretcher and took him away.

"**KID!"**


	9. Treatment and Tears

_**Chapter 8: Treatment and Tears**_

Lucy waits around sitting on a bed in the nurses' office. Looking very unhappy, probably because a mad scientist was treating on her. She looks around the room and sees a desk with the name Mila Naigus on. Assuming she's the nurse then thinking why could I have been treated on by her. The doors then swung open and Mila and Stein carried in Kid on a stretcher. Lucy moved out the way of everyone and saw that Kid's stomach was sliced open along with a wound down his chest, still bleeding.

"Get him to the bed", Mila ordered and they quickly rushed him to the bed.

"On my count, one, two, three", Stein said and he and Mila lifted him off the stretcher and onto the bed.

"Get his shirt off", Mila said. Stein ripped his jacket and shirt off and tossed them at the side.

"My god…", Mila said looking at all the scars and symbols on him. Lucy also got a peek on the shirtless wounded reaper. When Mila shook the distraction from her head she rushed to get important medical gear as Stein applied pressure.

"We've got to hurry Mila!" Stein hurried.

"Kid!" the voice of Maka echoed the corridor. Spirit ran into the room.

"Shut the door, keep her out", Stein said. Spirit hastily shut the door and locked it. Maka arrived at the door and started hammering on it. Realising her efforts are futile she looked through the window to see Stein and Spirit assisting Mila in operating with Lucy by the window, looking on. Liz and Patty then came running behind Maka and looked over her shoulders to see Kid getting operated on. Soon Black*Star and Tsubaki arrived behind the girls to see what was happening. Maka looked on at the operating and the soundless hasty speech between Stein, Mila and Spirit.

88888888

Maka waited by the door, sitting on the floor against the wall. Patty was playing with what looks like a paper elephant, which she threatened and started to crush. Liz was pacing up and down the corridor. Tsubaki sat next to Maka while Black*Star leaned against the wall near her. Soon the door opened and Stein and Spirit stepped out.

"How is he?" Maka asked hastily.

"He's currently in a coma. His lucky to be alive, but then he's not like anyone else. He's the grim reaper after all", said Spirit.

"Will he wake anytime soon?" Maka asked.

"It's not certain, even when he wakes he's not going to be able to go out and about for another week or two", Stein said.

"Could we see him?" Maka asked.

"Right now Mila is busy, but maybe another time", Stein answered.

"You should run home and get some sleep children", Sprit said. Everyone was hesitant but eventually one by one they began to head home until Maka was the last to leave.

88888888

Maka opened the door to her apartment and stepped in, shutting the door behind her. She went to her room and placed her bag at the end of her bed. Maka then turned around to go back in the living room where she spotted Soul watching the TV.

"So where were you then?" Soul asked. Maka frowned at him.

"You know where I was", Maka said.

"Yes, putting yourself in danger and becoming a massive drama queen", Soul said bluntly.

"He needs friends by his side! And you turn away!" Maka shouted back at him. Soul turned off the TV.

"That guy could kill anyone. He is unpredictable, unstable and is on a warpath for revenge. He doesn't care who dies or who gets injured in the process, and your putting yourself in unnecessary danger by hanging around him. And stop crying over him your acting like a emo", said Soul.

MAKA CH…

Maka's wrist was caught by Soul who quickly stood up. Maka looked into Soul's fiery red eyes as he squeezed her wrist tightly so she'd let go of her book that appears when she does her Maka Chop.

"Argh Soul!" Maka gritted as she dropped the book. Soul let go of her.

"Stop getting into things that don't concern you at all! Something's aren't any of your business so stop trying to get into everyone else's! You've almost died because of that, many times before", Soul shouted at her, Maka looked down.

"Your behaving like a spoilt brat, you don't care about anything, so just go back to your studying!" Soul shouted at her, and then went walking to the door.

"Don't yell at me thinking you know what I think, what I care and what I feel! Kid's recently been a very good friend to me! More than what you're being!" Maka shouted back, tears coming from her eyes.

"I'm going out for a walk, try to grow up while I'm out", Soul said as he opened the door and shut it behind him. A book was then tossed at the closed door. Maka looked at her wrist, it looked red but would go away eventually. She went into her room and sat on her bed, her knees up to her chest. She looked out the window to the DWMA then back to the floor, thinking about Kid, hoping he would recover.

88888888

Kid began to open his eyes slowly, seeing nothing but a bright light from the ceiling. Once Kid's vision became less blurry he found himself in a bed in the nurses office. He then moved to sit up then he heard:

"Good evening", Kid looked around to see where the voice had came from then looked at Lucy by the window.

"Hi", she said with a smile. Kid looked around one more time before answering.

"Hello?" Kid finally said.

"How are you?" Lucy asked.

"A bit cold", he said.

"I'm not surprised, without any shirt on", Lucy said. Kid looked down himself to find out that she is correct. He hastily tries to pull covers over him, making Lucy laugh with a little mouse squeak at the end. She walked over to him and sat by his bed.

"So you're feeling fine?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Kid answered.

"Good", Lucy replied, then sent forth her hand, slapping Kid across the face.

"OW! Hey what was that?" Kid yelled.

"That's for leaving me with that mad nail head doctor to have his hands all over me! Instead of the nurse!" Lucy shouted back.

"She's not qualified to know magical origin curses or anything like that!" Kid yelled back. Lucy sat back down with a huff while Kid rubbed his face.

"So how come your still here?" Kid asked.

"Because that stitched lab coat said that it's best if I stay here until it's safe for me to wonder around", Lucy answered. The door opened and Stein came in. Lucy leapt out of her chair and made a quick run to the window, getting away from Stein.

"I see your finally awake my Lord, just in time for Christmas", Stein said walking towards Kid.

"Christmas?" Kid asked.

"Yes, you've been out for four weeks, it's the twelfth of December", Stein said.

"I was out for that long? But Galorphar? Did you manage to find him?" Kid asked quickly.

"We've not found him since, but we've had a crack down on two of his fortresses and found lots of gold", Stein said, Spirit entered the room.

"I don't care about riches, I want him dead! He dishonoured my father by calling him a thief and that he was my father", Kid said. Spirit looked away and pulling a guilty face, Kid caught him doing so.

"What was that!" Kid shouted, pointing at Spirit.

"What?" Spirit asked, a little surprised.

"You pulled a face as it that accusation was true", Kid said.

"Um…", Spirit said.

"Because it's not true! Stein, it's not true right?" Kid asked. Stein remained silent.

"Guys… its' not true…right!" Kid yelled. Both Stein and Spirit remained silent, Kid eyes widened.

"Kid listen…" Stein tried to speak.

"Get out!" Kid spat out.

"Kid listens to me…" Stein said again.

"**GET OUT!" **Kid roared, shooting a purple beam at Stein, which sends him through the wall. Spirit legged it out the room to see to Stein on the other side. Lucy kept well back; Kid pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face into his knees.

"It's not true…it's not true…!" Kid repeatedly shouted into his knees, crying. Lucy looked at her chance to escape then back a Kid. She them found herself slowly making her way towards Kid, She sat beside him on the bed and lifted her hand and placed it on his back. She remained sat her, comforting Kid as he cried into the night.

88888888

Later that night Lucy woke up in the middle of the night; she looked around to see Kid on the other bed asleep. Lucy then looked around then quietly got out of bed. She tiptoed to the draws and started searching for something. She continued to search through many draws as quietly as she could. Until finally she found what she was looking for. She didn't take it out of the draw at first, she just looked at it for a while, imagining what she's going to do. Slowly but surely she put her hand in and pulled out a big knife.

Lucy turned around to Kid and quietly made her way towards him. Holding the knife close to her chest she slowly walked towards him then stood at his side. She looked down at him. He was red around the eyes, from the hard crying earlier. She then looked down upon his scars and his symbols, pitying him. She looked back at his face before slowly placing the point of the knife on his chest, right above his heart. She began to sweat, her hands began to shake, her thoughts conflicting with another, and she slowly began to raise the knife in the air. She was going to do it. She had to do it. She wanted to do it…

She couldn't do it… she lowered her hands and dropped to her knees she began to quietly cry to herself then hid the knife under the bed. She then made her way back to her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	10. Drunk

Chapter 9: Drunk

"How you holding up Kid", Tsubaki asked Kid, who was in bed. Kid had next to his desk a bunch of flowers in a bow along with a big black and white teddy bear, from Patty. Everyone came to visit Kid in the medical wing. Lucy sat on her bed looking on with a smile.

"You wait till I see Galorphar again! I show him who's the superstar around here!" Black*Star announced.

"Next time you see him you won't be alone Kid, we'll be right there beside you next time", Liz said.

"He caught everyone off guard when he had brew on him. Next time he won't be so lucky!" Maka said with a smile. Kid grinned then saw Crona behind Maka.

"Don't be shy Crona, you can come on over", Kid said, Crona slowly made his way past Maka to view.

"H…how's your injuries?" Crona asked nervously.

"They still ache but I'm healing up. But how are you doing in the academy?" Kid asked.

"I'm…doing all right, Maka helps me quite a lot", Crona said.

"Just cause he's being mentored by the best", Maka said, proudly.

"Pfft yeah, like you're the best, I'm the best one here!" Black*Star announced.

**MAKA CHOP!**

"Ow! Why do you always do that!" Black*Star moaned with a book dent in his head. Everyone laughed at Black*Star, while at the other side Soul leaned against the wall with his shark-toothed grin when Sid arrived at the doorway.

"Ah, I bet she's over-joyed that he's awake again", Sid said.

"Yeah, Kid's like a younger brother to her", Soul added.

"They looked right with each other when I accidentally stumbled onto them in the Death Room", Sid also said.

"What Kid and Liz?" Soul asked, with a grin.

"No, Maka and Kid", answered Sid.

"Wait what? Maka and Kid? Sid, tell me everything", Soul hastily ordered.

"When I was alive I was good at keeping things private, new my business, but now I'm dead I'm like a gossip girl. I stumbled into the Death Room last month and walked into the two of them almost kissing. And while he was in a Coma she's been visiting every day", Sid grassed. Soul looked at Maka and Kid, noticing she's been a lot happier now he's awake. Soul clenched his hands into fists, cracking bones and left the room.

"When will you be out of bed?" Liz asked.

"I should be out and about walking tomorrow. Then a few days more I'll be free to leave the place", Kid answered.

"Oh, just in time for the Christmas dance?" Tsubaki asked. Liz and Patty turned and gave a grin and a wink to Maka, Kid didn't notice.

"I guess so", Kid answered then looked to the door.

"Say, where did Soul go?" Kid asked. Everyone turned to the door to see only Sid, who shrugged his shoulders.

"He was here a moment ago…", Tsubaki said. Maka looked down with a sigh and a frown. Soon Mila entered the room.

"All right now kid's time for our Lord to have his rest, and shouldn't you all have lessons to go to now?" she said. Soon everyone was saying they're goodbyes and get well soon's before leaving. However, just before Maka walked out the door she turned around and ran back to Kid and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, making Kid go red.

"Get well soon", Maka said with a smile and a red face. Maka then turned around and ran out of the room.

88888888

Maka walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her.

"Soul?" Maka called out. She looked around until she went into the living room where the TV was on, but on a static channel. Soul was sitting in a chair facing away from her.

"Where the hell did you go? I know you don't like anyone being around Kid but you didn't have to behave immaturely back there", Maka said. Soul suddenly stood up and threw a drinking glass at the wall completely shattering it.

"Why did you lie to me?" Soul slurred out. Maka found on the floor an empty bottle of alcohol.

"Have you been drinking Soul?" Maka asked shocked.

"Don't change the subject! Tell me why you lied to me!" Soul shouted at her.

"Soul…what are you on…", Maka tried to say.

"You told me you went to study! But you went skipping along in your short skirts to Kid, didn't you!" Soul spat out. Maka didn't answer.

"Didn't you!" Soul shouted, staggering up to her.

"I studied, sitting next to him, so what?" Maka said, standing her ground.

"You almost kissed him in the death room too! Right?" Soul shouted at Maka, a strong alcohol stench attacking her sense of smell.

"…So what if I did?" Maka finally said.

"I told you to stay the hell away from him!" Soul spat out, making Maka step back and away from him, but Soul followed.

"What if I love him? Huh?" Maka shouted back.

"That isn't loving its just pity! You don't love him your just sorry for him! And Miss Goody Too-shoes has to get involved in everyone's business, attention seeker!" Soul slurred out. Maka had enough and sent a slap across his face.

"How dare you talk to me about my feelings and call me that! The only attention seeker here is you! Running off like that! Making a show of yourself! Your drunk! Go to bed!" Maka shouted back.

"You don't order me around!" Soul shouted.

"I am your meister and as your meister I order you to go to bed!" Maka shouted. Soul spat at Maka's feet before turning away.

"Why are you being like this? If you've got a problem, tell me what it is!" Maka said.

"You running off with Mr OCD!" Soul shouted back.

"I love him! You got a problem with that too?" Maka said.

"Yes I do!" Soul slurred turning around.

"Why!" Maka shouted.

"**Because I love you!"** Soul roared into her face. Maka, taken by surprise, backed away from Soul who walked towards her. Maka ended up against the wall with Soul's red eyes glaring into hers.

"W…what?" Maka had to ask.

"I…love…you!" Soul said, attempting to point at one of the Maka's he sees in his drunkenness.

"Y…you don't mean that…", Maka said quietly.

"Yes I do!" Soul barked out. Soul the grabbed Maka's head with his right hand and forced her head towards his, into a kiss. Soul almost whacked her in the face with the force he was using. Maka tried to protest and push him off but Soul had a tight grip on her. Soul then moved away from her lips towards her neck, taking a bite, digging in his teeth into her neck.

"ARGH SOUL STOP IT!" Maka shrieked out. Soul wasn't listening. Soul ended up puncturing her neck and she started to bleed.

"SOUL PLEASE STOP!" Maka shrieked out more. Soul pressed against her, twisting her head round to face him so he can forcefully kiss her again. Maka tried to hit him away and push him away but Soul was too powerful. Soul with his left hand tugged too hard on her shirt and jumper and ended up ripping them.

"SOUL NO!" Maka shrieked even more, finally her leg slipped past his and she took the opportunity to stop him dead on his tracks. She hastily shot her knee upwards, crashing into Soul's family Jewels. Soul collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain, holding onto his privates. Maka now free, held her bleeding neck for pressure and with her other hand held together her ripped clothing. Maka quickly sent a kick towards Soul's face, knocking him out and busting his nose open and letting him bleed.

"Bastard!" she yelled before running out the door.

88888888

Tsubaki was in the living room with Black*star doing push ups. Tsubaki was drinking her tea peacefully listening to Black*Star counts his push-ups. Suddenly there was loud hammering on the door.

"Who could that be?" Tsubaki asked. Black*Star stopped his push-ups.

"I don't know, it's late", Black*Star answered. Tsubaki put her tea down and walked to the door to take a look through the peephole.

"It's Maka…she looks hurt!" Tsubaki said and opened the door. Tsubaki turned on the porch light to see Maka clearly. She held her neck with her right hand and helps her top together with her left hand. Her gloves we're stained with blood and Maka looked ready to collapse. Her eyes were bloodshot, probably from crying.

"My god Maka! What's happened to you!" Tsubaki hastily asked. Maka teared up and ran towards Tsubaki, giving her a big hug.

"Help me…" Maka stammered out. Tsubaki held her and Black*Star came and saw Maka. Tsubaki and Black*Star took Maka to the living room and sat her down. As Black*Star went to get the first aid kit Maka sat with Tsubaki and told her everything.

"Soul did that?" Tsubaki asked very shocked.

"He…w..wouldn't listen to me at a…all" Maka cried.

"When I see him I'm going to show him what happens when he messes with friends!" Black*Star said angrily while patching up Maka's neck.

"No! Don't… he was drunk and…" Maka tried to say through her tears.

"Maka there is no excuse for what he almost did. You mustn't look over this; he was going to rape you. Look what he did to your neck!" Tsubaki said, opening a sewing kit.

"But he's my weapon…", Maka said.

"You've done your job Maka, you've made him a death scythe. You needn't use him ever again", Tsubaki tried to reason with her.

"I'll get your things tomorrow to Maka", Black*Star said.

"Wha… my things?" Maka asked, a little confused.

"You want to go back sleeping in the same place as that raper? You'll stay here for a while. No objection!" Black*Star stated before Maka could interupt.

"You won't be a bother Maka", Tsubaki confirmed.

"You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch", Black*Star said, finishing patching up her neck. Black*Star left the room to get his things. Maka took off her jumper and shirt so Tsubaki could sew them back together.

"How did it come to this? He was always a good friend to me when…", Maka said. Maka rested her elbows on her knees, while resting her head on her hands.

"I guess jealousy can eat someone up inside. I just can't imagine him being capable of attempting to…" Tsubaki left it there.

"Did I deserve that? Is this my fault?" Maka asked Tsubaki, with watery eyes.

"No Maka! Don't think that!" Tsubaki stopped sewing and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"This is not your fault nor must you ever blame yourself for it! Tsubaki comforted Maka and held her towards her. During this time Black*Star walked in.

"I got my things so the bed is yours to sleep in n…WOAH!" Black*Star shouted looking at Maka. Maka looked down and realised that she'd taken her short and jumper off and is now only wearing a bra on top. Maka shrieked and took a pillow to cover herself up. Tsubaki then responded with grabing a needle and throwing it at Black*Star's forehead. Causing blood to explode from it and for him to fall backwards.

"Men can be such perverts", said Tsubaki, shaking her head at the twitching body of Black*Star.


	11. The Misunderstanding

_**Chapter 10: The Miss-understanding**_

The next day Maka was running through the corridors of the academy, heading for the library. Rushing past a number of students until she reached the door. She opened it up and looked around. A few people are already in the library looking through books and studying. Maka then found who she was looking for. A pinked haired boy in the corner of the room, Maka hastily walked across to him.

"Sorry I'm late Crona I got lost heading over here, Black*Star forgot to wake me and…" Maka said, but stopped when she was Crona. He was wearing different clothes. He had his shoes but he was wearing black trousers with a white shirt done up smartly.

"Wow Crona… your clothes", Maka said with a smile.

"Yeah… I was talking to Patty and she asked me if I was a boy or a girl. With the clothes I had on she couldn't tell. I don't think I can deal with being called a girl, so she got Liz to help me with picking new clothes", Crona nervously said.

"You look great Crona, they suit you perfectly. Although, let's see what you look like with your top button undone", Maka said reaching over and started undoing his top button.

"Ah…it's fine…I don't think I…can deal with my…", Crona protested but Maka undid his top button.

"There, wow, you look even better Crona", Maka said.

"You really think so?" Crona asked.

"Definatly, heck with your new outfit girls may even start to notice you a lot more", Maka said.

"Oh…I don't think I can deal with that…", Crona said nervously.

"No I'm sure there's someone you like, right, maybe you could ask someone to the Christmas dance coming up!" Maka said cheerfully.

"Ah, no really, I don't now how to dance, I won't be able to deal with something like that", Crona hastily said.

"Come on Crona, you can't turn something down because you think you can't deal with it, you won't know until you try. And even if you can't dance, you could learn, there's still time. Only…seven days left", Maka said.

"R…really?" Crona asked.

"Sure, but is there a girl you want to ask out? You can tell me", Maka asked happily. Crona looked very nervous slowly leaned towards Maka and whispered in her ear.

"PATTY!" Maka burst out. Crona waved his hands to cover her mouth.

"Keep it down!" Crona tried to quiet Maka.

"That's so adorable though!" Maka said quietly.

"She was nice to me and she gave me a nice smile…", Crona said smiling to himself.

"Awww, but anyway I've wasted too much time, I've got to mentor you so…", Maka started.

"Oh Maka, your jumper and shirt, how did it rip?" Crona asked. Maka froze, the memory of last night echoed in your mind.

"It's…its nothing Crona, nothing to worry about", Maka said, as happily as possible.

"Oh, okay…", Crona said and opened a book infront of him.

"I can trust you can't I Crona? You're my friend right?" Maka asked.

"Trust me?" Crona asked.

"As in what I tell you, you don't tell anyone else, only just me, can I trust you?" Maka asked again.

"Yeah...yes Maka", said Crona. So Maka told Crona everything, when she talked Kid into being the new Lord Death. When she was with him in the death room, and Soul's drunken attack.

"I still can't believe he would do something like that to me, I haven't told everyone everything, only my friends know about the attack last night. Everything that's going on, is it pity? I don't know anymore… I just don't know what to do…", Maka said tearing up again.

"Wait…no…don't cry, I don't know how to deal with people crying…please don't", Crona said placing his hand on her back. Maka sat up straight and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry about that Crona, here, let's get this mentoring done", Maka said with a smile. Crona nodded and Maka started her mentoring with Crona. Not speaking about anything else throughout the lesson.

88888888

Kid was sitting on the side of the bed, now with a shirt on. Lucy was looking out the window.

"Say Lucy, what type of weapon was your friend?" Kid asked.

"Huh?" Lucy turned to Kid.

"Your weapon, what type of weapon is he?" Kid asked again.

"He's a Halberd", Lucy confirmed.

"Hmm, I thought so…", Kid then said.

"What?" Lucy then asked.

"I was cut open and impaled by Galorphar wielding a Halberd. I think he's somehow enslaved your friend to become a summoned weapon of his", Kid explained.

"How is that possible, there's no way Galorphar's soul is compatible to use Lewis!" Lucy asked in a raised voice.

"I don't know. Unfortunately we won't be able to do anything while he holds brew. With that damn tool, no one can hurt him", Kid said.

"…how are you coping by the way, about him being your father", Lucy asked. A cold chill filled the room with that question spoken.

"I don't know, I feel that there is no point in anything I try to do now. I'm an embarrassment here if I'm the son of someone that could become a Kishin", Kid admitted.

"Well…it's not like you have to follow in his footsteps. You can do what you want with your life", Lucy said. Kid turned to look at Lucy, about to say something. But something caught Kid's attention, and it was all wrong…all wrong. Lucy's ginger hair came over her shoulder on one side, but remained behind the other shoulder. She was unsymmetrical. Kid wanted to blurt it out. But he's now the Lord Death, he mustn't let things like that distract him.

"R…really?" Kid said, trying not to look at her unmatched shoulders.

"Yeah, if I followed in my parents footsteps I would never had been a meister", Lucy said, smiling. Kid's fingers began to twitch, holding in the urge to correct her hair.

"Oh r…really…H...how did you bec…come and meister…t…then?" Kid stuttered out.

"You all right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes…perfectly…symmetrically…f…fine", Kid said, forcing a smile. He then started to scratch his head, gradually getting faster.

"Ooookay, well I was alone, surrounded with people I couldn't relate to, when I sat next to someone that I knew from a school. He just seemed a nice person to relate to and it turned out he was a weapon", Lucy explained, she turned her head to the side, her hair flipping over her other shoulder. Becoming symmetrical again. Kid sighed in relief at this. Lucy then turned to the window revealing that her hair behind her was now crooked, and unsymmetrical. Kid struggled to not notice it.

"N…no kidding?" Kid replied to her, twiddling his thumbs for a distraction of her hair.

"Yeah, and he slowly looked at each other and it clicked at the same time that we knew each other", Lucy added. Kid couldn't take it anymore; he slowly got to his feet. He turned to Lucy and slowly began to walk towards her, arms extended to correct her hair. Lucy then turned to face Kid who immediately lowered his hands and looks innocent.

"You sure you okay?" Lucy asked again.

"Yes! Positive!" Kid said, nodding quickly. Lucy sighs and scratches her head with both hands walking towards the bed near the door. She the grabs her hair and pulls all of it over one shoulder and not the other.

"Is she torturing me on purpose!" He thought.

"We bonded and...I ended up loving him. And now he's with that madman!" Lucy stressed. Kid was using all of his strength to hold back the urge to correct her hair.

"Well… he'll be free from…Galorphar…when I..I…I…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kid roared and tacked Lucy down to the floor, Kid looking down at her.

"How can you have all your hair over one shoulder! It's disgusting! It's not symmetrical! You need your hair split in half going down each side of your shoulder! I mean at first I thought it was an accident with the hair going down one shoulder than the other! Then I thought the same with the crooked hair at the back of your head! But this is just torture! I must correct it for you!" Kid yelled at Lucy. She looked obviously terrified at this madman. Kid then sat up a bit, Lucy still under him. Kid then had his hands together, now begging.

"Pwease! Pwease! Let me corrected it PWEASE!" Kid begged.

"…all this over my hair?" Lucy finally said. Kid continued to beg.

"As long as you get off me…fine…", Lucy answered.

"Oh thank you thank you!" Kid said then started immediately pulling her hair about.

"Couldn't you get off me fir…" Lucy began to say.

"Can't talk, working!" Kid said. Kid began to divide her hair in half. He got one half sorted and over one shoulder, now he was gathering the rest to go over the other shoulder. Kid groaned and leant forward to inspect the amount of hair he's got on this side. At this point the door opened.

"Hey Kid, just came to che…" Maka began then saw that Lucy was on the floor with Kid on top of her and his head very close to the right side of her neck. Kid immediately shot his head up.

"Maka…" Kid said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you… sorry for my intrusion", Maka said, keeping her head down and shutting the door.

"No wait Maka!" Kid exclaimed rushing to his feet and to the door. He was then stopped by a very sharp pain in his stomach and fell to his knees. Lucy rushed over to his side and helped him up and to the bed.

"Careful, your not fully healed!" Lucy stated.

"But Maka…" Kid complained but was sat down by Lucy. Kid then slammed his face into his hands.

"Arrrgh!" Kid groaned, frustrated. Lucy just looked at him, she couldn't help, so she just went over to the window again and looked out. Maka on the other hand rushed away from the Nurses room, crying as she ran.

88888888

Soul walked down the corridor with a splitting headache and with everyone looking at him and whispering to one and another. Soul kept his head down as he walked by everyone talking about him. Of course this was going to spread across the room, and sadly he remembered every detail of what happened last night. It was the beginning of lunch and Soul headed over to Stein's classroom. He stood in front of the classroom door for a moment. He knew who he'd face in there so he took a moment to prepare before finally opening the door. There was a load of students inside including Black*Star and Tsubaki. Everyone then went quiet as they stared at Soul. The frowns were like Medusa's arrows to him.

"Where's Maka?" he finally said. No one answered him, some even shook they're heads. Black*Star drank from his drink through a straw.

"Where's Maka?" Soul asked again.

"Not here", Black*Star answered.

"Tch, fine, I'll look elsewhere", Soul said turning to leave. Suddenly a drink hit Soul's head, on impact it opened up and soaked Soul's head and shoulders.

"How about you stay the hell away from her you rapist!" Black*Star yelled. Tsubaki knew she wanted to hold Black*Star back but she couldn't.

"I'm…not a rapist!" Soul shouted as he turned around. Suddenly with a blink of an eye Soul was punched across the face by the fast moving Black*Star, Soul hit the floor.

"You have no right to talk me or anyone of my friends after what you did to her, left her bleeding like that!" Black*Star shouted, now kicking Soul repeatedly in the stomach and chest area. The room was echoing of Soul's grunts of pain with each kick. Black*Star showed no signs of stopping.

"Black*Star, stop it now", Tsubaki finally said, but it was more of a whisper as she watched on as Black*Star kicked on. Soul then spat out blood from his mouth and started coughing, still Black*Star wouldn't stop.

"Black*Star your killing him!" Tsubaki yelled. Finally something grabbed Black*Star's arm and pulled him away from Soul and to the ground. Black*Star look up to see Stein looking down at him.

"I think that's enough Black*Star, Class you may take your seats while I send Soul here to the nurses room", Stein said and picked up Soul into his arms and carried him away to the nurses office.


	12. Awkward

_**Chapter 11: Awkward **_

The nurses' room opened and Stein walked in carrying a now unconscious Soul and placed him on Lucy's bed. Kid was sitting on his bed and Lucy was at the window, both turning they're attention to Soul.

"What the hell happened to him?" Kid asked.

"He was in a fight and lost", Stein said, sitting him up straight and slipping his hand under his shirt.

"Broken ribs. Possibly internal bleeding too. Looks like I'll need to cut him open to find out how bad!" Stein said brandishing a scalpel with an insane grin.

"Now now Professor I'm sure I can handle him without dissecting him", Mila said entering the room.

"I never said dissecting…" Stein said, a little disappointed, putting down the scalpel.

"I'll take care of him Professor. I believe you have a class to teach?" Mila asked.

"Yes, I'll get back to it then", Stein said and left for his class after he nodded to Kid and said 'My lord'.

88888888

Soul began to wake up slowly, he looked around and found himself in the nurses room. Soul looked around and saw Lucy looking out the window. Soul then turned to his left and saw Kid sitting on the other bed.

"Afternoon", Kid said.

"Kid?" Soul muttered. He was the last person he wanted to be near.

"You've been out for a day. You looked like you took a horrible beating? Who did that to you?" Kid asked.

"A day?" Soul muttered.

"Yeah, but seriously who beat you like that?" Kid asked again, his face of concern.

"…Black*Star", Soul grunted out, leaning forward hurt him.

"Black*Star? I thought you two got along very well, what the hell happened?" Kid asked. Soul looked at him, he hated him, he had what he didn't, Maka. He would have loved to say how he almost raped her and probably almost killed her by ripping her jugular vain out.

"…I do not know", Soul finally said.

"That's just out of order, I'll make sure he's punished for it", Kid said.

"No don't bother, it's fine", Soul stopped him.

"How is everyone?" Kid asked.

"They all hate me cause I almost raped Maka", Soul muttered quietly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that", Kid said, not hearing what he said.

"They're all good", Soul answered.

"And Maka?" Kid asked, leaning forward.

"Well last time I saw here she was in tears", Soul said, which was true, she was in tears when he tried to rape her.

"Oh god…", Kid said holding his head in his hands.

"What?" Soul asked, interested.

"She walked in and saw me on top of Lucy, I was trying to correct her hair and it looked different from where she was standing", Kid explained.

"Very different", Lucy added.

"Your not helping!" Kid said gritting his teeth.

"I just wish I could talk to her and tell her what was actually happening", said Kid.

"Don't you have a phone?" Soul asked.

"No…because…because…THEY'RE NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Kid roared out.

"Wait what?" Soul said, very confused.

"Sure when you just look at the shape of it it's perfectly symmetrical! But then they had to add the numbers and all the other symbols to it, making them unsymmetrical!" Kid exploded. Soul looked at the mad man. This is what Maka fell in love with.

"Say didn't you want to ask Soul something?" Lucy reminded.

"Oh yeah… Soul there's something I wanted to ask you", Kid then said.

"Wonder what it would be, re-arrange everything in the room to be symmetrical?" Soul thought.

"We're getting a band put together to perform music at the dance in six days. It would be a honour if you'd be our pianist for the evening", Kid asked. Soul was then speechless. This was something that he wanted to do for a long while now. The honour of being the pianist of the DWMA's dance where he could show how good he is on the piano. The last time he got to play the piano was on the first day he came to the DWMA. The piano guy needed to go because of an emergency and Soul volunteered to step in and play. It was when he started playing that he first met Maka. When he played for her and became her weapon. He wanted a moment like that to happen again and play at the dance.

"Y…you want me to play?" Soul asked, just to make sure he heard correctly.

"Of course, you're the best piano players I know", Kid confirmed for him. Soul was speechless once again.

"Kid…I…", Soul finally said.

"It'd no problem. Your one of my friends after all", Kid said. Soul felt like a knife stabbed him right in the gut, but at the same time the hate building up inside of him. Suddenly Mila entered the room.

"All right Soul, now that your awake your free to go, you suffered no permanent injuries from that fight. I'd however advise that you don't go on missions", Mila told.

"I won't be anytime soon", said Soul leaving.

"Hey Soul!" Kid called, Soul turned to him.

"Thank you", Kid said, smiling. Soul nodded and left the room. Mila then turned to Kid.

"It's time for your tests again my lord", Mila said.

"Very well, let's get this done. The sooner I'm better the quicker I leave and get back to the hunt for Galorphar", Kid said, getting up and walking over to Mila as they went behind the curtains.

88888888

Soul walked down the halls, people still stopped and stared at him in disgust. The fact that Kid didn't know of that night and that he'd been given the position of pianist for the dance ate away inside of him like piranhas and a lump of meat. Soul couldn't take it anymore and started running. He kept running, out of the corridors, out of the DWMA. Kept running all the way back to his apartment, storming through the front door and slamming it behind him. He went to walk to the bathroom to clear his mind when something caught his eye. Maka's bedroom was open and she was sitting on her bed with her head down and an open suitcase with clothing in. Soul walked up to the doorway of Maka's bedroom.

"Maka?" Soul said. He got no answer from her.

"Look Maka just let me say what I have to say then you can pack the rest of your things and go", Soul then said, still no reply.

"Yes what I said was true last night. And I should have never done what I attempted to do on you; I have every right to be beaten to death by everyone at the academy. I don't know what possessed me to ever do that to you. You are my meister and I would die for you in a heartbeat. I want you to know how sorry I am for what I done. Nothing will ever justify me. I'm…" Soul said but then fell to his knees.

"I'm so so sorry Maka, I failed you and I am sorry. I just want you to know that before you walk out that door", Soul finished. Maka finally looked up to him, her eyes were bloodshot and tears were streaming down her face.

"Maka?" Soul said seeing her face. Maka started to cry. Soul looked at her helplessly for a short moment then finally stood up and sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey hey…" Soul tried to comfort her.

"I went to see Kid yesterday… and I saw him on top of that ginger bitch!" Maka spat out. Soul looked surprised at her, and then remembered what Kid said that it was a misunderstanding.

"I actually was in the nurses room a while ago and saw Kid and he…", Soul stopped. Maka looked up to him for an answer. Soul had two choices, tell her the truth and loose her, or make a lie and just maybe win her back.

"He…was with her. I assumed they're together since they we're holding hands", Soul lied. Maka looked down and started crying. Soul held her gently but a little tighter, comforting Maka.

"You were right…it must have been pity…", Maka cried. Soul looked down to her. He had now made sure she'd separate from Kid. He got what he wanted. He had Maka back by his side, he was being the pianist for the dance, and Kid out of the picture. Sure it left a small spot of guilt in his stomach, but he'd live with it.

88888888

Lucy was lying in her bed wide-awake while Kid was asleep on his bed. Lucy sat herself up and rubbed her eyes, sighing. Suddenly the window opened Lucy looked to the window, how did it open up on it's own she thought. She got out of bed and shut the window.

"Hello Lucy", a voice said, chilling her spine. She turned around to see Galorphar standing at the side of her bed.

"Y…you", Lucy stuttered.

"Yes me, so how is my son. Looking after him?" Galorphar asked.

"I ought to scream and let everyone know you're here", Lucy said.

"You could but you won't. For two reason, one because it's pointless when no one can harm me with Brew. Two because you know I'd snap your weapon into two in a heartbeat and devour his soul", Galorphar spat out. Lucy looked down.

"I'll ask again, how is my son?" he asked.

"He's hating every bit of you", answered Lucy.

"Oh that's a shame, but are you also with him all the time?" Galorphar asked.

"We aren't allowed to leave the room", Lucy said.

"Excellent, so that magic within you is slowly driving him to accept me and hate everything to do with Lord Death and the academy", Galorphar said happily.

"Y…yes", Lucy said, looking down.

"I assume you also know what to do if plan A doesn't work right?" Galorphar asked.

"Plan B?" Lucy said quietly.

"Yes, which is?" Galorphar pressed.

"…To…to kill him", Lucy said quietly.

"Yes, that's right", Galorphar said with a grin.

"Why me…why Lewis and me", Lucy asked.

"Because your unfortunate fools that happened to stumble upon me. Plus your a meister and have a weapon. I like to test how well they bond", smirked Galorphar. Galorphar then made his way over to the window again and opened it up.

"I'd get busy if I were you, Christmas is sure to be…a blast", Galorphar said before flying out the window. Lucy rushed over and shut the window and running to her bed and burying her face into the pillow, quietly crying herself to sleep.


	13. The Question and Choice

Chapter 12: The Question and Choice

Three days had past, Soul was talking to Maka again but for now only in secret, as everyone still hated him. Kid was making a full recovery and would soon leave the nurses room and get back to work. Maka mentored Crona once again in the library. Maka seemed to enjoy these times. It was a time when she can forget about everything that's going on, but also a time where she can tell Crona anything and he'd always be there to listen.

"That's right Crona, you've done all of your work now with still some time to spare", Maka said happily.

"Thank you, what should I do now?" Crona asked.

"Well we can do anything now, we can just talk", Maka suggested.

"About what?" Crona asked.

"I dunno, Oh I know, are you going to the dance?" Maka then asked.

"W…well I d…don't know. Aren't you meant to…ask people to them?" Crona said.

"Well yeah. Oh yeah you going to ask Patty?" Maka asked happily.

"N…no, I'm too scared she might not like me to take her and I don't think I can deal with rejection", Crona nervously spoke.

"The dance is in three days Crona, you need to ask her quickly", Maka said.

"Yeah… but I'm too scared to", Crona whimpered nervously.

"Tell you what then, I'll help you ask Patty out today!" Maka announced to him.

"What?" Crona exclaimed.

"You are going with Patty to that dance! I am going to make it happen!" Maka stated. Crona looked terrified.

"But…aren't you going to dance?" Crona asked.

"No, Kid's with that ginger hussy, and I'm not going to go to the dance with my dad", Maka grumbled.

"How are you feeling about that?" Crona asked.

"I…I can't get rid of the feelings for him. It has to be pity, the feelings I have for him. But they aren't leaving…it's just so confusing!" Maka said with her head down.

"But how do you know if it's just pity, and real feelings?" Crona asked. Maka looked to him.

"Because pity is when you're feeling sorry for someone that's in pain. And Kid doesn't look in pain anymore and he's making a good recovery. So if it was pity, wouldn't the feelings stop towards him", Crona then said. Maka thought about this for a moment but sighed again.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he's with her…", Maka said quietly. The bell then ran.

"Oh, break time. Hey, now you can ask Patty to the dance!" Maka said cheerfully.

"Wait…I…Maka I don't think…!" Crona protested as Maka grabbed his wrists and pulled him with her to look for Patty. Finally after going down many corridors Liz and Patty were spotted leaning against a wall.

"Ahah! There they are!" Maka said. Crona then took a peek and saw Patty hugging a grey teddy bear. Crona smiled lightly at this, but then Patty grabbed the head of the teddy and ripped its head off and began to tear out all the insides and rip it to pieces. Crona then hid behind Maka.

"I can't do it! Don't make me go there! She'll tear me to pieces!" Crona whimpered absolutely terrified.

"You are going to ask her out as if my life depended on it!" Maka stated as she started to push Crona over to Patty. Crona didn't make it easy for her as she pushed him. His feet were digging into the floor leaving a line of broken flooring behind him. Finally Maka pushed him all the way to Patty.

"Hi Crona! Hi Maka!" Patty said cheerfully.

"H..H…Hi", Crona forced out.

"Hi Patty! Liz how are you can I talk to you GREAT!" Maka said and grabbed Liz's wrist and dragged her away, leaving Patty and Crona. Crona looked at Patty's happy face and his knees started to shake.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" Patty asked.

"Um well…I…", Crona started.

"Here let me warm you up!" Patty said cheerfully and wrapped her arms around Crona in a tight hug. Crona was slightly terrified over this, but it did calm him a bit.

"Thank you…Patty", Crona said smiling. Patty stayed there hugging him while Crona tried to think what to say next.

"Erm…Patty…erm…would…you…erm…would you…like to…erm…", Crona tried to say.

"Hey! Since I don't have someone to take me to the dance! Can you?" Patty announced. Crona's eyes widen and Maka fell to the floor from around the corner, dark blue lines coming down her head.

"G…go with you?" Crona asked.

"Ahuh!" Patty said looking up to Crona with a big smile and bright blue eyes. Crona slowly smiled.

"Sure…I'll go", Crona said, going a little red around the cheeks and looking away.

"Yey! Let's tell Kid!" Patty yelled and dragged Crona by the arm at top speed and ran to the nurses' office. Liz and Maka looked on.

"Out of all the girls here… Crona picked her?" Liz asked.

"Yep", Maka answered, getting up from the floor.

"Aren't you going to see Kid?" Liz turned to ask.

"No, don't feel like it", Maka lied and began to walk away.

"But the dance is three days away and have you even asked him yet?" Liz persisted.

"You know, I'm not a dance person, so I'll just miss it out okay?" Maka said walking away.

"But…Maka?" Liz called, but Maka didn't listen and continued walking.

88888888

"Kid! I got a date for the dance!" Patty yelled cheerfully, hanging onto Crona's arm.

"Really Crona?" Kid asked. Crona look at Patty who looked up to him with big blue eyes and a happy face. Crona looked back to Kid and nodded.

"Wow, that's brilliant", Kid said. Liz finally came to the door.

"Are you going to the dance?" Patty asked.

"I hope so, I should hopefully get checked out before the dance", Kid said.

"You taking her to the dance?" Crona asked looking at Lucy at her spot by the window.

"Lucy?" Kid said confused. Before he can ask further about that the bell ran and Mila entered the room with Spirit.

"All right everyone, that's the bell. Get to classes everyone", Mila said, Kid then looked at the leaving Crona.

"Hold on, is that my shirt he's we…", Kid began to ask.

"Okay! Let's go to lesson!" Liz shouted before Kid could finish and hurried everyone out.

"Poor…poor guy…he's going to die on that dance", Lucy said.

"Hopefully someone would be there to save him", Kid said back.

"Well good news my lord, the test have come back positive. However for safety precautions we advise you stay here for one more night, after that you're free to go", Mila said.

"Excellent, Spirit how are we in finding Galorphar?" Kid asked.

"We've now levelled all of his fortresses but still no sign of him. Unless there's any other that we don't know of he' should be on the run", Spirit explained.

"Right, I want search parties everywhere, this mad man must not get away. You find him, and let me know where he is", Kid ordered.

"Yes my lord", Spirit nodded and left the room with Mila.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" Lucy asked.

"I am going to kill him! That man is close to becoming a Kishin, if not already for what we know. He is to be eliminated and his soul devoured. Father or not my duty is for the good of the city and it's inhabitants. If he threatens them, which he has, he will be killed", Kid explained. He looked at Lucy with utter seriousness. Lucy looked back and nodded. Kid turned away from her and looked to the door. Lucy then hurried and grabbed a metal kettle rushed to Kid.

"Looks like I have till tomorrow till I can get to finding…" Kid said. Followed by a big whack across the head by the metal kettle. Kid fell to the ground unconscious.

88888888

It was night; Kid's feet and hands were tied to each bedpost in the corners. Lucy was sitting on him holding the big knife over Kid's chest. She even ripped open his shirt so she made sure she aimed in the right place.

Lucy tried to look determined at what she was about to do, but her feelings and nervous were eating away at her.

"What a turn of events…", Kid suddenly said, opening his eyes. Lucy gasped slightly but then pressed the tip of the blade on his chest.

"Shut up…shut up!" Lucy spat out.

"Sorry, don't let me distract you", Kid said. Keeping his golden eyes locked on her brown ones.

"Why…why won't you join your father!" Lucy shouted.

"Because he is an evil person. I fight for good and what is right", Kid answered.

"But I've been with you the whole time! How!" Lucy shouted, tearing up.

"Why? Didn't your magical parasite inside of you work?" Kid asked. Lucy's eyes widen.

"I knew that was inside of you from the start. Allow me to explain. I sent you away to be check up on by Professor Stein. He came back saying you had a tracking spell. Which you and I both know you never had. If you did have some form of a tracking spell in you we in the DWMA call it a Homing spell. However if we call something a Tracking spell it is a code word for a parasite spell. Quite similar to the type of spell Medusa used to drive Stein crazy, however your one was to manipulate me into hating my father and the DWMA. Making me return to Galorphar's side. The reason your parasite didn't work on me was because of one fatal flaw Galorphar seemed to have missed. You see the symbols on me. My father gave them to me when I was a child. These symbols can only be given to someone by a grim reaper, giving you the powers of a grim reaper. The fatal flaw Galorphar made was that grim reapers… are immune to petty parasites", Kid educated Lucy. Lucy's eyes dripped tears down onto him.

"Seeing as your first plan failed. Galorphar made you do plan B, which by seeing the predicament I am in, is to kill me, ending the line of grim reapers", Kid then said.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted and raised her blade.

"The one thing that confused me though was why would you play along with Galorphar's plans, knowing how evil he was. Then it hit me, how so obvious it was. He threatened to kill your friend, unless you carried out his plans. To make the matter worse, you love him. That's why Galorphar used you, to manipulate you", Kid then said. Lucy tightened her grip on the knife.

"I want him by my side again! I want to be free of him!" Lucy cried.

"Do you honestly think that Galorphar would free the two of you? Or kill you both as a liability. But it's your choice now. You can plunge that knife into my heart, end the line of grim reapers, and cause utter chaos and destruction. Sure without a grim reaper people will never die. But the evil the grim reapers hold back will come out in full force and spread pain and suffering unlike anyone can imagine. Without death, who knows what the limit of pain will be. But in the end you can hope that Galorphar would give you back Lewis. Or you can put that knife away, and trust us to help you get him back and put a stop to his evil. I promised you that I would get him back. It's your choice whether to believe it or not. I shall 'shut up' now, and leave the choice to you", Kid finished keeping his eyes locked at Lucy, and he wasn't going to shut his eyes. He was going to look death in the eye. Lucy continued to drip tears all over him. Keeping a very tight grip on the knife.

She gritted her teeth and let out a scream and…


	14. Revelations

_**Chapter 13: Revelations**_

Stein the next morning hurried past the students towards the nurses' room. Spirit then appeared beside Stein running in the same direction. Both of them reached the doors and took no time in kicking it open. The first thing Stein spotted was the knife. Stabbed in the bed covers. Kid was sitting up with Lucy on his lap whimpering into his chest. Kid held her in a comforting manner then looked towards Stein and Spirit.

"We've got a slight problem now", Kid then said, then looking back down at the whimpering Lucy.

88888888

Later Kid was in the death room in his black gear once again with Liz and Patty nearby. Lucy was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. With Stein and Spirit at each side.

"Now that Lucy's agreed to let us help her get her friend back we must continue to act as if we do not know yet about her parasite. Which means over the time I'm going to have to act disloyal towards the academy", Kid explained.

"That is one solution, yes", Spirit said.

"There's the other option that we can pretend that your dead. There is a high possibility he may turn up to the funeral", Stein said.

"Yes, but news like that will spread everywhere. Do that then the witches will invade in full force", Kid then said.

"I think the best option for now is to act along with it. Which means I declare only once here and now, I shall begin to hate the academy. Those in this room right now are the only ones that shall know. There won't be any meetings of my progress at all from this point on, do I make myself clear?" Kid then said.

"Crystal my lord", Stein nodded.

"Good, you may leave. Apart from you Lucy, you'll need to be at my side the whole time", Kid said. Lucy nodded on her chair, Spirit and Stein then left.

"You won't even tell the others? Black*Star, Tsubaki and Maka?" Liz asked.

"No, and you won't tell anyone. Make sure Patty knows that too", Kid said, looking at Liz with complete seriousness. Liz sighed and nodded.

"Good, now you two have lessons to go to", Kid said. Liz and Patty then headed to lessons, well Patty skipped to hers. Lucy looked uncomfortable sitting in a chair in the middle of the death room.

"Erm…so I'm to stick by you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes", Kid answered. He looked to the mirror, which seemed to be acting up a bit. As if it wanted to show something.

"What's happening to it?" Lucy asked standing up to look at it. Kid walked right in front of it and suddenly the mirror went black and a loud ticking was heard.

"Where's that coming from?" Lucy said looking around. Kid turned to look at her.

"You can hear it? Well it was much louder when it was in my head", Kid said.

"Look", Lucy said pointing to the mirror. Kid turned to see two hourglasses showed up onto the mirror. Close to running out.

"Two?" Kid questioned. The left hourglass moved to the middle while the right on faded. Suddenly multiple fiery letters started to zoom one by one to the mirror.

M

"Yes I've seen this before", Kid said.

A

"I guess it's spelling out the name of the person to die", Lucy noticed.

K

"Wait…" Kid said, his eyes widening.

A

"No! That' can't be right!" Kid shouted, the rest of the letters came to the mirror.

A

**L**

**B**

**A**

**R**

**N**

"NO! Her time can't be up! It can't!" Kid shouted. The letters then fused themselves on the small plaque on the hourglass, leaving her name on it. Kid hastily looked at the date on the hourglass.

"Not Christmas day! His can't be right!" Kid shouted at the mirror. The ticking stopped and the mirror changed back to showing Kid's desperate reflection.

"No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kid roared, slamming his fists into the mirror. Lucy walked up to Kid and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and started pacing quickly.

"There's got to be a way to change this, maybe the mirror is wrong", Kid muttered to himself.

"Kid…", Lucy said, walking to him.

"There has to be a book somewhere in the library that can tell how to change this", Kid muttered.

"Kid…", Lucy said again.

"Or the vaults, something in the vaults. There's got to be a way to stop this from ever happening!" Kid shouted.

"Kid! Stop it!" Lucy said slapping his face. Kid stopped and looked to Lucy with watery eyes.

"You have got to stay calm. We have seven days to figure this out. You've just got to stay calm. Now, we shall head to the library first and start searching. Okay?" Lucy asked. Kid nodded wiping his eyes.

"Let's go", Kid said and they both went off to the library. Kid and Lucy searched the library for a whole day but couldn't find anything. They then went to go and search. However Kid did most the searching by himself as Lucy for security purposes had to be blindfolded and her hands tied by a rope so she could see and possibly take anything in there. It would have been easier but Kid didn't want her to leave him so he can continue to fake the parasite spell. Kid searched the place top to bottom for any type of book that would help him, however another day passed and there was nothing.

88888888

It was six o'clock in the afternoon. Kid was in the attic of his home searching everywhere for anything that could help stop Maka's death from happening. Kid continued to search, determined to save Maka's life.

"Kid!" shouted Liz downstairs. Kid stopped and jumped out of the attic and landing in the corridor. Liz and Patty were wearing matching dresses they picked for the dance. They stood there looking at the dusty black outfit Kid was wearing.

"Kid, the dance is an hour away and we're meant to be there early to prepare it and set things up", Liz explained.

"I've better bloody things to do than open a dance!" Kid spat out. Liz and Patty looked shocked by his response.

"Haha, he said bloody!" Patty cheerfully pointed out.

"Like…what?" Liz finally asked. Kid could not tell them about Maka.

"…Never mind, all right I'll get ready", Kid said and headed for his bedroom. Liz and Patty looked at each other a little confused.

"Is Maka coming to the dance?" Lucy asked.

"No, she's been acting a little weird lately, mostly keeping to herself. I guess the only one who would know how she is would be Crona", Liz said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yey! My dates here!" Patty screamed out pulling Liz with her as she went.

"Hey wait, aren't we going to wait for Kid?" Liz exclaimed as she was being dragged away. Liz looked to Kid's bedroom and knocked on it. The door opened and Kid emerged in his dance outfit. Kid was wearing a black version of his white dance outfit he wore at the anniversary party when Medusa attacked. He was also putting on the cloak Maka gave him and had Maka's mask on top of his head.

"What is it?" Kid asked.

"I…need to go to the toilet. I don't know how long I'll be. So you go on ahead and I'll catch up", Lucy said.

"But you need to be at my side", Kid stated.

"I'm sure it won't make a difference if I spend a few moments without you", Lucy said.

"…All right then. Don't be long", Kid said, lowering his mask and flipping his hood up. He looked just like Lord Death, if it weren't for the added stripes on his cloak and mask. Kid hurried off downstairs to meet Liz and Patty holding onto a slightly scared Crona with a limo nearby.

"All right then, let's go", Kid said and they all got into the limo. Lucy looked out the window to watch the limo drive away. When it did Lucy rushed downstairs and opened up Kid's planner. She skimmed through it until she found where he write down the addresses of everyone he knows. Finally Lucy found the address she was looking for and ran out of the door.

88888888

"You sure you're going to be fine alone?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I have my books", Maka said with a forced grin.

"All right, I'll be back late", Soul said giving his shark-toothed grin and walked out the front door, closing it behind him. Maka let out a sigh and walked over to her bedroom and sat on the bed with her knees up to her chest. She then looked to her closet, her dress inside. She looked down and sighed again. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Maka got up and walked towards the door, opening it.

"No Soul I don't want to…" Maka started then saw who was there.

"Hello Maka", Lucy said smiling.

"What is this slut doing here?" Maka thought.

"Oh…you", Maka suddenly said, a hint of spite.

"Erm, could I come in?" Lucy asked.

"Why?" Maka questioned.

"I just want to talk with you", Lucy replied.

"Fine come in then", Maka gave in, moving out of her way so Lucy can enter they're living room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Maka asked.

"Well it's about Kid. You see…", Lucy started.

MAKA CHOP!

"Ow!" Lucy shouted as she was hit to the floor.

"Look! You might not know this but me and Kid were getting along perfectly until you came along with your innocence and your love of love bite necks and your holding hands! So I'm not in the mood to talk with Kid's girlfriend!" Maka shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy shouted back.

"I walked in and clearly saw him on top of you biting your neck!" Maka spat out.

"Biting my neck? He went insane about my hair not being symmetrical and wanted to correct it! I asked him to get off but he told me to shush because he was working, then you walked in! Nothing happened between us at all!" Lucy tried to explain.

"But Soul told me that you were holding hands while he visited Kid!" Maka stated.

"Visited? He was in a fight with Black*Star and was taken to the nurses' office to be healed up. I was at the window while Kid was on his bed asking Soul about you. How you were and how he wished he could talk to you again. I was nowhere near Kid to hold his hand at all! Kid doesn't love me Maka for a start I already have a boyfriend!" Lucy explained back.

"Why should I be…**WHAT? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"** Maka shouted.

"Yes! Galorphar enslaved my boyfriend! The Halberd that was used against Kid, that was him! I've been here because I am hoping that Kid could rescue him and bring him back to me. I don't love him Maka. My love is to another", Lucy said. Maka stood there not knowing what to say.

"I…I…", Maka tried to say. Lucy got up and went to Maka.

"Kid, loves you Maka. He has done nothing but think of you the whole time I was with him. Do you?" Lucy asked Maka. Maka turned to sit down on the sofa.

"I…I don't even know if it's actual love. Or just…pity", Maka said.

"He's out of the hospital, he's up and about thinking about you. He's no longer grieving for his father anymore. What is there to pity about him?" Lucy asked sitting next to Maka.

"I…" Maka tried to speak.

"Somebody has clearly lied to you about holding hands. But I know that Kid doesn't want to be at that dance, unless someone is there with him", Lucy asked. Maka looked up to her. Lucy smiled back and stood up.

"I should go. I'm not really suppose to leave the academy at all. But I had to talk to you", Lucy said walking towards the door.

"Bye Maka, I'll see you maybe at the dance?" Lucy said smiling to Maka then walking out the door and closing it behind her. Maka is left alone to her thoughts. Does she really love him?

_**A/N: Next chapter is the dance! Hope you still enjoy the story!**_

_**The3Ryans**_


	15. The Dance

Chapter 14: The Dance

All the students came to the dance all dressed up very nicely. The dance took place in the same hall as the anniversary dance. As you entered you are faced with a big wide round hall for everyone to fit inside. The walls were a light pink and the dance floor was a greyish purple colour. A long line of tables with chairs paralleled each other around the walls for people sit down to eat something or to talk, but most importantly, they were symmetrical. On each side of the doorway to enter the hall were two long tables each side, both filled with food. Finally right in front of you, across the dance floor was a small stage a few inches off the floor with the band, including Soul on the piano. But since this was a Christmas dance there were two tall Christmas trees on each side of the stage and all band players had red Santa hats on. Even in the corner to the left of the stage was a small hut where there was a Santa Claus (Sid) sitting down in a grotto. The one thing that made the Christmas dance special was that everyone in the city was invited, so for citizens with young children could visit Santa's grotto. Kid was sitting at the side with Liz, while Patty run about dragging a terrified Crona all around the dance room.

"Is there anything that doesn't make her completely over excited?" Kid asked Liz.

"I'm not sure…", Liz answered, watching Patty drag Crona to Santa's Grotto. Kid let out a sigh behind his mask.

"Well… I better get this going", Kid said and stepped up to stage. He walked in front of the microphone and tapped it. The noise of the tapping echoed around the dance hall.

"Ahem. Ladies and gentleman welcome to the Death Weapon Meister Academy Christmas dance. Here we have music that will play a mixture of ballroom classics, Christmas jingles and a few songs that one or two students have prepared themselves. The food is available for all and for those children out there… we've…got Santa Claus at his grotto wanting to know what you want for Christmas. Drinks are also available at the tables where the food is must be eighteen and over and have ID to buy the alcohol. Yes I am serious", Kid said looking across to the Meisters and Weapons with disappointed looks on they're faces.

"As Lord of Death City I wish you a merry Christmas and hope you have a lovely evening", Kid said and turned to nod at the band. The band begun to play a classic winter song called "Winter Wonderland". Kid looked out to the dance hall, thinking one of these people may very well be one of Galorphar's men, or that he could even be in the room right now. Kid thought he needed to show signs of his loyalty to the DWMA faltering. So he walked back to the side and leant against the wall. He pulled off his mask with a frustrated look and unclipped his cloak. At first when people saw Soul at the piano they gave him a stare but as the evening progressed they seemed to enjoy Soul on the piano playing. The thought of Soul's attack on Maka was forgotten as they listened to him play.

"Crona! I want to see Santa!" Patty begged Crona very childishly.

"A…erm…All right", Crona said nervously and Patty cheered and dragged him over to the Grotto. Where Patty jumped onto the Santa's lap, almost breaking his legs. Kid looked around, not looking at all like he's having a good time. He looked over to parents and students at the tables chatting away happily while some were on the dance floor dancing. Kid then looked to the food tables where he saw some parents and students picking food from the table, and Black*Star on the floor eating from his plate with an embarrassed Tsubaki near him. Stein was carving the big roast and giving people slices, although he look like he was more dissecting the pig than carving it. His scalpel was a slight give away. Spirit was giving out punch two everyone and now and then chatting to some mothers. Even Marie came to the dance to have a good time, but possibly had plans to get Stein to dance with her. As the two of them became partners they're friendship had grew over the time. Kid continued to look around, to see if anyone looked suspicious. His thought was distracted as he took a scare.

"Hi", Lucy said suddenly by his side.

"Damnit! Don't do that! And you said you wouldn't take long!" Kid said.

"I got a little lost, sorry", Lucy answered a little too innocently.

"…I haven't the time to figure out what your real reason is", Kid simply said and continued to look out into the dance floor. More time went by and the hall gradually smelt like punch. Kid was laid back against the wall with Lucy, not doing anything at all.

"I want to do something! I want to dance!" Lucy moaned.

"I'm not dancing", Kid bluntly said.

"Fine I'll find someone that will!" Lucy said and began to walk off. Until Kid pulled her back to him.

"No, you need to stay by me!" Kid said.

"Come on your not even doing anything to…", Lucy started but then her mouth was covered by Kid's hands.

"I can't handle your voice right now!" Kid stated giving Lucy a look, most likely a hidden message to shut up.

"Kid! Crona took me to see Santa! Gave me food! And I danced with him!" Patty announced in Kid's face, appearing out of nowhere.

"Kid, why don't you talk to a few guests there's a few top class people here", Liz then said walking up to him.

"Me and Crona are going to go dancing again, and eat again…" Patty continued.

"I think they also have children that they want to bring into the academy too", Liz continued.

"And we're going to get a pet, then we're going to call it fluffy!" Patty continued.

"Kid are you even listening to me?" Liz asked. At this point Kid couldn't take the flow of questions and it was the perfect time to act out.

"**One at a time! One at a bloody time! Can't you see I've better things to think about than your pathetic nonsense Patty and mingling Liz?" **Kid shouted, everyone in the hall went quiet as Kid took deep breaths.

"Erh Ahahaha. No problem here! Everyone enjoy the dance!" Lucy tried to laugh it off, soon the music started to end the song they we're doing and everyone went back to they're business. One of the female students got up on stage ready to sing into the microphone. A guitar started to play an opening to what seemed to be a slow song.

"You know… I'm just gonna go, before anything else happens", Kid said rubbing his eyes and walked off. Kid walked by lots of students and parents heading to the dance floor. Kid didn't want to leave an impression he was giving to the academy; it's kind of pained him to do it. The academy was after all his father's legacy. Even though it was all an act he didn't want to…

His thoughts stopped there, he froze. Standing in an utter stare. At the entrance to the hall was Maka. She was wearing an emerald coloured short dress that ended to the middle of her thighs, which showed off her green eyes. It had two thin strapes over her shoulders that were gold and it went around the edges of the dress. With white high heels matching a white Celtic symbol that was in the shape of a 'Y', coming down from her chest to her stomach. Her hair was done up in her usual style but the ribbon's were green and had small white skull like Lord Death's mask. Kid started on completely in trance. She gave a shy smile towards him and slowly walked up to him.

"Maka…", Kid finally said.

"Hi…Kid", she said too.

"You look…", Kid started.

"I know, a little odd…", Maka said looking down to the side a little embarrassed.

"…Beautiful", Kid finished. Maka looked up in a little surprise, blushing brightly. At this point, the girl onstage started to sing.

_**I'm dying to catch my breathe,**_

_**Oh why don't I ever learn.**_

"Would you…like to dance?" Kid asked.

_**I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried,**_

_**To turn it around.**_

"Sure… if you want to", Maka said smiling. Kid extended his hand and as she took it he lead her to the dance floor.

_**Can you still see,**_

_**The heart of me.**_

"I'm not a good dancer", Maka admitted. Kid gently took her hand and gently held her waist with his other.

"Neither am I", Kid admitted. Maka blushed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

_**All my agony fades away,**_

_**When you hold me in your embrace.**_

Kid lead Maka to the side with one step and then to the right and pretty soon they were both dancing with the crowd.

_**Don't tear me down,**_

_**For all I need.**_

_**Make my heart a better a place,**_

_**Give me something I can believe.**_

Those that weren't dancing turned to watch the dancers with smiles. The room then had a warm feeling towards it. Maka felt she was having the greatest time in her life. She then accidentally stepped on Kid's foot.

"Oh sorry", Maka apologised quickly but he looked into her eyes with a warm smile and she smiled back.

_**Don't tear me down,**_

_**What's left of me.**_

_**Make my heart a better place.**_

Suddenly Kid picked up the pace a tiny bit as the song was getting to its climax. Pretty soon one by one dancers left the dance floor until Maka and Kid we're the only ones on the dance floor.

_**I've tried many times but nothing was real**_  
_**Make it fade away**_  
_**Don't break me down**_

Spirit then noticed that Maka was here and that she was dancing with another boy, Death the Kid or not he wasen't pleased.

"Somebodies dancing with my daughter!" Spirit said and tried to climb over the table to stop it but was being held back by Stein. Soul who wasen't at his piano since this song doesn't have a piano in it was getting a drink. He then turned to see the two dancing, then promptly dropping his glass, shattering it.

_**I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down**_

All eyes we're on Kid and Maka on the dance floor. But Kid and Maka couldn't feel the eyes on them. They were in they're own world, lost in the music with each other's eyes.

"I missed you Kid", Maka finally said.

"Not as much as I've missed you. When you left on that visit I couldn't bare the thought of you not knowing…", Kid said looking down.

"Not knowing what?" Maka asked.

"Not knowing that I love you", Kid finally said looking back into her emerald eyes. They're dancing slowed down to almost a sway.

_**Don't tear me down,**_

_**For all I need.**_

"You love me?" Maka asked. Kid nodded.

"What about you? Do you feel the same way to me?" Kid asked.

"…Hell yeah", Maka quickly answered. They then both leant forward to close the gap between them.

**Make my heart a better place.**

After weeks of waiting, at the climax of the song the two of them shared a long and passionate kiss. Kid finally felt complete, he found his perfection. His symmetry. His love. Everyone in the hall applauded the couple, Spirit tried even harder to break the two apart with Soul and now Sid in his Santa Claus outfit holding him back. Maka and Kid couldn't hear applauds and the overly worked up Spirit. They were in they're own world, it was just the two of them. They felt complete. Soul looked on at the kiss, a tear coming down from his eyes then pushing people out of the way to leave. Maka wrapped her arms around his head and he held her around her waist. As the singing started again they finally broke the kiss and Maka rested her head on his chest while Kid looked down lovingly at her, now just swaying.

_**Don't tear me down**_  
_**For all i need**_  
_**Make my heart a better place**_  
_**Give me something i can believe**_  
_**Don't tear it down**_  
_**What's left of me**_  
_**Make my heart a better place**_  
_**Make my heart a better place**_

The song finished and an applauds erupted again for Kid and Maka who lookedinto each others eyes and then finally noticing they're on they're own on the dancefloor then seeing everyone applauding them. Immediately both of them went red. Liz, Patty, Crona, Black*Star and Tsubaki were cheering them on.

"Pay up guys they kissed, twenty quid", Liz said with her hand out and all of them paid Liz.

"Hey, where did Soul go?" Crona asked. Everyone looked around and then started to worry.

"Oh god…he saw…" Tsubaki then said.

"Come on, we've got to look for him!" Black*Star ordered and they left the audience to applaud the very red couple on the dance floor.

_**A/N: The song is All I need by Within Temptation, its not the full song as I skipped the first chorus and second verse. In case you wanted to know and have a listen while reading.**_

_**The3Ryans**_


	16. The Night

_**A/N: Warning! This chapter contains content that people may not like. This is rated as M after all. The following 88888888 will mark when it starts and when it finish's for those that want to skip it. **_

_**Chapter 15: The Night**_

It was night and the moon with a spooky smile eyed the streets. The stars light up the night brightly. Kid was walking Maka home from the dance. They were on they're own and Maka held onto Kids arm, resting her head on his arm too. As they walked down the black empty street together, they now and then were looking lovingly into each other's eyes. They suddenly stopped in the street to the noise of thunder. They both looked up into the sky and it started to pour down. Kid looked at Maka who did not have a coat, so he unclipped his cloak and put it over Maka, pulling the hood over her head. They then took a run down the streets now filling up with puddles. Kid held her hand as he pulled her along. She looked towards him getting completely soaked with nothing but his mask to protect his head. The rain pelted down on them like hale, for Maka it wasn't as bad but she looked to Kid feeling sorry for him as he felt the brunt of the rain. They continued down the alleyways and paths until finally they reached Maka's apartment. Maka hurried to lift up the door map to get the key and unlock the door. Once the door was unlocked they hurried inside and shut the door behind them. The lights weren't on and they we're in utter darkness, panting from the running.

"Whew…made it", Maka said.

"I think I'm going to need a towel…", Kid said. Maka laughed and unclipped Kid's cloak.

"Hello Maka", a familiar voice came from the darkness. Maka eyes widened.

"Oh…god no", Maka stuttered.

"Yes it's me", the voice continued and then Kid flipped the light switch to reveal the person sitting on a chair facing them.

"Not you!" Maka shrieked.

"HOW COULD YOU KISS ANOTHER BOY? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR POOR FATHER!" Spirit shouted diving from the chair and landing in front of Maka feet, pathetically reaching for her.

"Dad, it's not like you have anything to do in my life! I'm old enough to do what I want!" Maka shouted at him.

"Why must you hurt me so much, I only try to please you and have your love", Spirit whimpered.

"Because you hurt mum! You're a cheater and you don't deserve it!" Maka shouted back. Kid looked at the whimpering and crying Spirit while Maka drilled into him on everything.

"That may be but either way he's still your father and always will be. Like all fathers they have a never ending love for they're daughters. Now Spirit your concern is noted. I believe you've duties at the DWMA to fulfil?" Kid asked.

"Look even though you're my lord I have strong disagreements with you kissing my…", Spirit started.

"As your lord I order you to the DWMA", Kid then said. Spirit stopped in his tracks and slumped forward and walked out the door. Kid then shut the door.

"Even if he is my father I still don't like him", Maka pouted. Kid walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

"Well you can think what you will. Just remember he's always going to be there for you and always worried about you", Kid said into her right ear. Maka blushed and let out a small giggle.

"By the way, do you have a towel I can borrow?" Kid asked.

"Sure, in the bathroom", Maka pointed out. Kid headed over to the bathroom and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Maka looked around, all of the Christmas decorations were up. Tinsel was hanging on the walls, a big Christmas tree was up and Christmassy things hanged from the ceiling, like bells and a Santa Claus with a parachute. However, something was different. As Maka explored her living room to find what the change was she soon realised all the pictures were of her and her father. Maka frowned at this and placed one of the pictures facing down onto the set of draws it was on. She kicked off her high heels and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Maka shouted to him.

"I'm all right at the moment, but thanks", Kid shouted back. Maka got herself a glass and opened the fridge. She took out a cold carton of Orange Juice and filled her cup with it. Putting the carton back in the fridge and closing it she then started drinking from the glass. Maka looked around her living room, her father seemed to have moved the sofa forward and some chairs were moved to different places, probably finding a place to hide. When she finished her orange juice she placed the cup into her sink and then started to move things back to normal. After a while everything was back in place and Maka began to wonder what was taking Kid so long. She walked to the bathroom door and opened it up to find Kid with a towel over his shoulders, his top undone and the bathroom re-arranged into symmetry.

"Um…I think I got carried away…sorry", Kid apologised. Maka smirked and walked over to kid, wrapping her arms around his head and kissed him on the lips. Kid responded with more kisses and he wrapped his arms around Maka's waist. She moaned into his mouth as they're tongues danced with each other, like they did at the DWMA. Maka then pushed Kid away and rushed out of the bathroom to the draws right next to the door. She quickly opened it up looking for something. She then pulled out a Pumpkin shaped box and opened it.

"What's that?" Kid asked.

"Blair's special box", Maka answered as she pulled out a small wrapper from it. She then quickly shut it and put the box back in the draws, shutting them. Maka then stood at the doorway. Something in her eyes that can only be described as lust. She then quickly walked into the bathroom towards Kid's inviting eyes and slammed the door behind her.

88888888

Maka jumped up at Kid, wrapping her legs around his waist and forcing her tongue into his mouth. He turned around and walked towards the wall and pressed her against it. Maka did not hesitate in pulling off his shirt, revealing his scars and body. She clawed down his chest, forcing a moan from him. He then pressed against her which quickened her breathing and then kissed her on a certain spot on her neck, which made her moan in delight. He then gently began to nibble on her neck before moving to the other side. Needing to make her symmetrical. Maka had her head back and squeezed tightly around Kid's waist with her legs. Kid then carresed his hands slowly up her arms until they were above her shoulders. He leant forward to feed on Maka's lust as he slowly slipped her straps down her arms. Her dress dropped to her waist, leaving her completely topless. Kid then grabbed her hands and forced them against the wall as he leant in to kiss and lick her nipples, earning many moans of pleasure from Maka. She tried to force her hands free but Kid wouldn't stop until he left himself a lovebite on her right breast. He then moved to her other breast, kissing and licking her nipples, then finally making a love bite on her other. Maka was near to lossing it. Then Kid with his right hand let go of her hand and slid his hand down to her leg and carressed upwards until his hand was under her dress. This made Maka let out a gasp. She then pushed herself forward off the wall then Kid fell backwards until he fell into the empty bath. Maka leant forward and aimed for his neck. The more she kissed, the more he moaned. He slipped his hand under her dress and pressed into a certain spot. She let out a shriek of pleasure. She clawed her hands down his chest until they reached his trousers. She leant up and unbuttoned them and pulled down his boxers. Maka then took the wrapper and opened it, revealing it to be protection then placed it on Kid, making him blush lightly. She then positioned herself and started to ride him. Kid groaned in pleasure and he grabbed her waist and pulled her along with him. Maka leant back as her moans became quiet shrieks. Kid sat up and latched onto her neck with kisses right in the middle of her waist, pulled harder on Maka's waist. They both moved faster and faster, straddleing him and pounding into him. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"I...I...L...love you...", Maka forced out.

"I...love...you", Kid replied. They then continued to go harder and faster until they both shouted each others names. They froze for a bit, tensed up then finally she collapsed down on him. Both lying there for a moment. Then Maka lifted herself up while Kid sorted himself out, tossing away the protection and lifting back up his boxers. Maka then leant over to Kid they both shared a passionate kiss.

88888888

Maka laid on top of Kid as he held her close, both of them gasping for breath. Maka trailed her fingers along the scars he had, enticing a light moan from him.

"This is the last place I expected to have it in", Maka admitted.

"In your bath?" Kid asked. Maka nodded with a giggle.

"I love you Kid", said Maka, Kid looked down to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too", Kid answered back, making Maka smile and snuggle into his chest more.

"You know…I'd like that drink now", Kid then said. Maka laughed and lightly hit him.

"Go get it yourself then, I'm too tired", Maka playfully ordered. Kid began to get up and Maka moved off him. He climbed out of the bath and did up his trousers.

"You don't cook do you?" Maka asked. Kid turned around to look at Maka's smile, the moonlight twinkling in her emerald eyes.

"I'm sure I can whip up something", Kid said opening the door and entering into the living room. Maka adjusted her dress so she was covered up again. Kid walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Well you don't have much to drink", Kid said.

"I was planning to go shopping tomorrow", Maka said. At that point something caught his eye. He turned to see a calendar on the side of the fridge. He also noticed that tomorrow was the twenty-first. Which meant that Maka had five days to live. Kid shook his head of the memory. He didn't want to ruin the evening.

"All right, I think I can cook somethi…", Kid started but then broke through the window near the living room. Before he was able to see what it was he saw a blade. He jumped out of the way before it came down on him to the other side of the room.

"You Bastard!" the attacker shouted. When Kid got a good look on who it was, the attacker turned out to be soul with both arms in scythe form.

"Soul?" Kid exclaimed. Soul came in for another slice at Kid but he jumped out the way and the wall behind Kid was sliced. Maka ran out of the bathroom.

"Soul!" Maka screamed.

"Your dead Kid!" Soul shouted.

"**YOUR DEAD!"**

_**A/N (DATED 11/1/11) I apologise for those that readit and expected some stars to warn you. Sadly no matter how many times I tried they never appeared, so I replaced them with the 88888888's. Again I apologise. Also I know that that particular scene sucked too, and I felt a bit uncomfortable about it too. This may be not only the first but most likily the last time too for that sort of stuff. But anyway, I shall update as soon as I can.**_

_**Hope you keep reading**_

_**The3Ryans**_


	17. The Fight

Chapter 16: The Fight

Soul charged at Kid again and slashed towards him. Kid narrowly dodged to the side and the drawers behind him were sliced in half. Kid jumped again to dodge another attack and Soul sliced through the wall, cutting through wires behind it. The lights then were off, darkness in the room, only light up by a street light from the window. The rain pelting down hard on the floors and the sound of strong winds echoed the room. Kid kept jumping out of the way of Soul's attacks, not wanting to fight him.

"Come on! Fight Back!" Soul roared out. Maka tried to hold Soul back but wasn't strong enough. Soul slashed downwards towards Kid, however Kid quickly clapped his hands together and caught the blade in his hand. Soul tried to push the blade down to Kid's throat but it was not moving. Kid held the cold metal against his hands but they suddenly became warm. He soon realised why when he saw his blood trickling down from both his hands down his arm. Soul spotted this and pushed even harder to Kid. Kid still wouldn't budge. Soul then realising he still has one arm free he tried to stab it through Kid's head. Kid acted quickly and leaned his head to the right, managing to dodge the blade from piercing him. However it scratched right across the left side of his face. Kid moved his hands so Soul's other blade stabbed into the wall to his right. Now with both blades stuck in the wall he sends a kick towards Soul's chest to hit him away. On impact Soul was hit across the room, Maka let go of him before he was brought with him. The front door then swung open and Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Liz, Patty and Lucy stormed in.

"Maka! Are you all right?" Tsubaki asked hastily. Lucy, Liz and Patty ran to kid against the wall holding the side of his face, dripping of blood, while Tsubaki and Crona ran to Maka. Black*Star saw Soul attempting to get up from his now hands and knees.

"You bastard! I told you to never go near her again!" Black*Star roared as he charged at Soul. Suddenly Soul swung his arms towards the charging Black*Star. A lightening strike outside light up the entire room for a moment, so everyone could see two long slash marks across Black*Star's chest and face. Black*Star fell down on his back, bleeding. Soul rose up with both his blade arms dripping with blood.

"Out of my way!" Soul yelled and charged for Kid again. Tsubaki ran towards Black*Star then suddenly disappeared; the room was then engulfed in a black smoke, where hardly anyone was seen. Soul stopped for a second the charged forward and stabbed the wall where Kid was sitting. Soul looked around, it was near impossible to see the nose in front of him. The smell wasn't too pleasing either, smelt of dust and a strong scent of a bonfire filled his nose and lungs forcing him to cough.

"Soul! Why are you doing this!" Maka screamed from the top of her voice, slightly croaking in sobs.

"Because your mine! I'm your partner who willingly dies for you! Trusts you! And you run off with him? Leave me in the cold! No!" Soul roared, slicing around him.

"She doesn't belong to you! You rapist!" Black*Star shouted, seemingly not being stopped by the slice.

"Rapist?" Kid quietly asked. Soul looked around him hearing the voices of everyone but unable to see them.

"Maka came to our house, bleeding from the neck and her jumper and shirt ripped. He tried to rape her! Because you almost kissed him!" Tsubaki said.

"Maka…is this true?" Kid said in a calm voice, which did not sound right.

"Go on then! Tell him! He may as well know!" Soul shouted.

"…Yes", Maka finally said after a moment's pause and the sound of her crying is heard.

"I love her and whether you like it or not I'm going to make sure she stays mine!" Soul roared, slashing out at more smoke.

"I'd be worried if you didn't", Kid then said. This stopped Soul in his tracks, confused.

"You are Maka's weapon, as you said you trust her, you'll die for her. It is your duty as a weapon of course but you two have known each other for a long time. Been a big part of her life and she in yours. But if love is involved, then I would defiantly be concerned for her well being and care for her every second of the day. So I have nothing against you for it", Kid then said. Soul froze, surprised at Kid's response. How could Kid be so…

Soul's train of thought was broken when two shots landed on his back. Soul grunted in pain as he dropped to his knees, choking in the smoke.

"But you hurt Maka in ways neither of us can imagine", Kid then said, his voice ever so dark. Soul followed where his voice came from then immediately turned around raising his blade arms. A loud clang echoed the whole apartment where Kid stood with both Liz and Patty in their gun-scythe forms, Tsubaki changed back into her normal form, the smoke cleaning up. Maka and Tsubaki were with Black*Star while Crona and Lucy was at the side.

"That's something that pisses me off greatly", Kid said very coldly. Kid and Soul glared into each other's eyes, filled with utter hate for each other. This was going to end right now. A lightening strike lit up the room, lighting up the fury and hate in Kid and Soul's faces. Soul then pushed up his blade arms pushing Kid up. Kid jumped backwards with a backward flip and landed near Maka. A feint light from the street lamp lighting they're faces. Both Kid and Soul roared out and charged at each other.

Kid and Soul clashed against each other, each strike being blocked and hastily counter attacking. Sparks were flying off of the blades as they lashed out at each other. Kid with swung his scythes towards Soul's chest, which made him jump backwards. Kid reacted by shooting at Soul who got hit a number of times making him crash into the wall. Soul then quickly slide to the side charged again, swinging his right blade to slice Kid across the stomach and his left to slice him up the chest and head. Kid reacted quickly to jump to the side but not quick enough to dodge Soul's right blade, slicing across his stomach and spilling more blood in the apartment.

"Soul! Kid! Stop please!" Maka cried out. Kid heard her words and froze for a split second. It was all Soul needed as he sliced both his blades up his stomach and chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Kid!" she shrieked.

"Kid, are you all right?" Liz asked frantically. Kid slowly rose up to his feet.

"Look out!" Patty shouted as Soul charged again, slicing Kid up his chest again but the other way, ironically making him symmetrical wounds. Kid flew backwards again, crashing into the wall.

"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" Black*Star shouted.

"NO! Stay out of this!" Kid shouted back. Slowly rising up again.

"Kid you've got to defend yourself!" Liz shouted. Kid looked over to Maka, her eyes pouring out tears. The apartment was not only decorated with Christmas decorations, but blood and tears. Kid looked at himself.

"Maka doesn't want this happening, this is causing her more pain inside…", Kid thought to himself. Kid then let out a sigh and lowered his weapons.

"Kid?" Liz questioned. Kid then tossed his weapons to the others. They soon transformed into they're human forms.

"Kid what are you doing!" Liz shouted.

"I won't cause Maka anymore pain", Kid muttered to himself. Soul charged forwards and then started to repeatedly slice Kid.

"Kid! Tsubaki! Do it!" Black*Star ordered again.

"NO!" Kid roared. Finally Kid fell to his knees, blood pouring from his chest.

"Fight back you coward!" Soul roared in a fury, his arms changing back to normal. Kid looked up at Soul and glared into his eyes, not moving to fight back.

"Come on! Fight back!" Soul roared again and sent a punch towards Kid's face. Kid looked back glaring at him. Soul felt very uncomfortable with his stare and wanted it to stop.

"I said Fight back!" Soul roared and repeatedly punched Kid in the face, blood spitting from his face on each punch. Everyone looked on at Kid take every punch. Everyone wanted to do something but Kid didn't want help. Lucy looked on at the ordeal.

"Kid…fight back…come on…", Lucy said quietly, trying to will him to defend himself.

"Why must he fight, I can't deal with this…", Crona whimpered.

"Kid! Defend yourself! Do something!" Liz shouted. Maka could not take it anymore; she rushed out and tried to pull Soul away.

"Soul stop it please! Leave him alone!" Maka screamed. Maka succeeds in pulling him back a bit but he pulls forward again to send more punches.

"Soul! Stop it!" Maka screamed again, still trying to pull him away but to no avail. Kid begins to go quite pale now as a puddle of blood forms around him.

"Soul! For FUCK SAKE STOP IT!" Maka screeched into his ear.

"Shut up!" Soul shouted back, pulling his hand back to backhand her across the face. Kid's eyes widened as he saw Soul smack Maka to the floor in his rage. Soul looked at her fall and realised what he had done. Soul would have done anything to stop what he just did, but it was too late.

"**!" **Kid roared, with his eyes almost beaming out a purple light. Kid lost himself. He pushed off the floor and tackled Soul 'through the wall of the apartment' and to the ground outside in one very quick move. As Soul hit the ground he skidded to a halt leaving a broken path where he skidded. The rain hammered down upon them as if it was Kid's bullets. Soul looked up at Kid who was on him, now possibly terrified for his life. Soul looked up to Kid who pulled a fist back, a lightening strike slamming down behind him in the skies and shoots his fist towards Soul. Soul faces was immediately busted open and blood splattered everywhere. Kid did not stop, he kept going like Soul did to him. Everyone ran outside.

"Kid!" Lucy shouted. Kid turned around raising up looking at them. Maka staggered back scared, using her soul perception she could no longer see his soul, until she looked up and saw it engulfed the entire city. Soul staggered to his feet, determined to hit Kid. Soul sent a punch towards Kid but with quick lightening speed he grabbed the fist. Rain water coming off him like a fountain and making a water explosion when grabbing Soul's fist. Kid then with his other fist punched upwards on his forearm. Snap! Soul screamed in pain as his bone was snapped in two with one move. Everyone gasped at how brutal Kid was, but Kid did not stop Kid grabbed the snapped bone and used it to pull Soul into the air and slam him down into the concrete below. Every impact had a crack on the floor, splash of rain and a scream of pain from Soul. Kid was a monster.

"Kid! Stop it!" Tsubaki shouted. Kid was going to far and it looked like he was not done by a long shot.

"Stop it stop it stop it", Crona muttered to himself shutting his eyes. Kid jumped up high in the air, leaving a trail of water from the rain behind him. Kid then mercilessly threw Soul down onto the ground, leaving a crater upon impact. Kid then started making a electrified purple ball of magic in his hands, making it bigger and bigger and…

"I SAID STOP IT!" Crona shouted holding his weapon, jumping up and kicking Kid to the ground again. Suddenly everything became so bright. Just for a moment, a loud noise of what sounded like an explosion deafens everyone then it goes dark again with Crona's scream. Crona hit the floor twitching un controllably, dropping his sword.

"Crona!" Patty screamed and ran to his side. She tried to touch him but she got an electric shock. Kid's eyes began to change back to normal and finaly see what he had caused. Liz and Lucy ran to Kid screaming his name. Everything began to go dark and blurry. However the last thing Kid was Maka looking petrified and tears running down her face with Black*Star and Tsubaki behind her. Soon afterwards though, for Kid, everything went black.


	18. Recovering

_**Chapter 17: Recovering**_

Slowly Kid began to open his eyes. Everything was blurry and bright at first but soon everything came into focus. Kid was then hit with a very strong feeling of light-headedness. Kid groaned and held his head and tried to sit himself up. He found himself in a bed in his home. Everything was perfectly symmetrical, but one thing immediately caught Kid's attention. There was a dark patch on the left side of his bed and not on the right. Once placing his hand on it he discovered it was wet. He then looked up to see Liz sitting on a chair near the bed.

"How you feeling", Liz asked.

"…Light-headed, and what is this wet patch here?" Kid immediately asked.

"…Tears", Liz then answered. Kid looked at her and noticed her eyes were red. Suddenly Kid started remembering everything.

"Maka, Crona! Are they all right?" Kid hastily asked.

"Maka is shaken up but is fine and with Lucy", Liz answered.

"And Crona?" Kid asked.

"Crona…", Liz began, suddenly the door opened and Patty was at the door. Her eyes were blood shot and looked like she was crying. She saw Kid awake and stormed over to him and slapped him across his face.

"Why couldn't you stop fighting? Why did you have to get Crona involved! He's lying helpless on the bed because of you! You're a monster and I hate you!" Patty shouted like a child in a tantrum into his face but then fell to her knees and cried into the bed. Kid didn't turn his head back when he was slapped, not looking at them because he knows she's right. If he never fought back that lightening bolt wouldn't have hit Crona.

"Your right, he's injured because of me. I have no control over myself at all. I am a monster. I have no control over anything since dad was killed. I'm not him; I'm an utter failure. Garbage", Kid said coldly.

"Oh Kid not the I'm garbage thing ag…", Liz started but then looked into Kid's eyes as he turned to face her. This wasn't some issue over him not being symmetrical and crying over it. By looking into his eyes she knew how dead serious he was.

"I'm suppose to run things, how am I to do that when I try to kill other people, cause harm to others around me, have no control over my powers and unable to find that bloody…", Kid stated before croaking, holding in sobs but letting a tear escape his eye.

"You have every right to hate me Patty… and for that you can choose whether or not you'd ever want to see me again", Kid then said, Liz looked confused.

"I refuse to cause harm to you and my friends anymore. You no longer need to be my weapons. I want you to leave. Have a better life than what I've brought you into. Nothing but pain and suffering surrounds me now. I won't have any more people suffer because of me. You are free from me now, you can go back…" Kid explained but the Liz covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up! Don't you dare!" Liz said, tearing up again. Patty then crawled and held him around the waist with her arms, now crying into him.

"Don't you dare make us leave! We were in hell. We were forced to survive by mugged and…and…selling ourselves. We were lowlifes and in the gutter! We were to be killed by a firing squad! But then you came. You saved us and took us in. Gave us a good living, a home, bedrooms, our dignity back. You're the greatest thing that ever happened in our lives. And now when things are tough on you your going to get rid of us? No! You can't!" Liz spat out and grabbed his arm and cried onto it. Kid looked down helplessly on the Thompson sisters.

"I cause pain to everyone around me. Why would you linger. Maka's sure to stay away from me now… who can love me", Kid said, looking down.

"…Us?" Patty suddenly said from Kid's waist, lifting her watery blue shiny eyes.

"W…what?" Kid suddenly looked up at Patty and Liz. Both of them were trying to hold in their sobs.

"You…", Kid started then Patty crossed over Kid and both Liz and Patty reached up towards Kid's face and at the same time kissed Kid on the cheeks.

"We want you to be happy Kid, like you've made us…", Liz said resting her head on his shoulder. Kid still looking surprised between the two.

"I don't…", Kid said.

"We were treated like garbage Kid, no one liked us, and we were on our own. Then you came and saved our lives. Took us in and helped us. Cared for us. Looked out for us. You have given your life for us on a number of occasions and have been the only person to show kindness to us. We planned to use you…but you changed the way we feel and us. You gave us our lives back, we're eternally grateful. You put yourself out of the way for us, we want you to be happy. You're now our only family. So don't make us go…" Liz said gripping into his arm.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you…" Patty said as if a very sad child apologised for being naughty, then climbing from Kid's waist to his other arm. Both the sisters hugged onto Kid, not letting go.

"You really don't want to leave?" Kid finally said. Both of the sisters tightened they're grip. Kid sighed and raised his forearms up to his shoulders and rested them on both the girls' heads.

"Either way, your free to leave me whenever you want. If you want to stay you can stay", Kid said.

"You know… you're my only family now too", Kid said, finally breaking down into light sobs. Thinking of his dad.

88888888

Lucy walked over to Maka holding a cup of tea. Lucy placed it on the table and sat next to her on the sofa. Maka was wearing her normal outfit without the black long coat. They were also in Kid's home, since he had the most rooms for the injured. Black*Star was with Crona in one bedroom, Tsubaki was with Soul in another and Kid had Liz and Patty in his room.

"You should drink up, you've not drunk anything since the fight", Lucy said. Maka looked a little pale but slowly took the tea from the table and drank from it.

"Why is Soul like this…and Kid was…was going to kill him", Maka said silently.

"He… has been in constant pain…Kid has", Lucy then said. Maka looked to her.

"While he was in the medical ward with me every night he had nightmares. Nightmares of Kid destroying Death City, and by his side Galorphar, laughing madly. He said his mind was tearing apart and the only thing keeping him sane was thinking of his friends that were there by his side. Then when you walked in on our accident, he got a lot worse. All he wants to do is kill that guy and end it all", Lucy continued.

"He doesn't…show a thing to anyone", Maka said.

"He was trapped in the room with me and he always fell asleep first", said Lucy. Maka placed the cup down after having another sip from it.

"He looked like a different person… He snapped his arm into two. How could someone do that? At that moment I actually believe for a moment that he was Galorphar's son. I don't want to think that ever about him", Maka sobbed.

"Do you love him?" Lucy asked. Maka looked to her and nodded.

"Then does it matter? It sounds so cliché but it's true, love is a very powerful thing, overcoming everything. Kid needs help. He needs help from his love and together with love he can get through it. Will you help him?" Lucy then asked. Maka looked at Lucy and slowly smiled and hugged her.

88888888

Kid sat up on his bed with Patty and Liz by his hide, holding onto each arm. Kid look like he was in thought which Liz noticed.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"I think it's time I got answers", Kid then said.

"What answers?" Liz questioned.

"I want to call Stein and Spirit here and I want to know the full story of what happened between my father and Galorphar", Kid answered. Liz let go of him so he could reach for the phone, Patty remained hanging onto Kid's arms. Kid called a number and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Marie, it's Kid, is Stein there with you?" Kid asked.

"Oh, yes he is. But he seems busy to try and talk some sense into Spirit, apparently Maka's got a boyfriend and he's flipping out over it", Marie said.

"Even better, tell them to get over to my house and it's an order", Kid said and hanged up. Soon Lucy opened the door and entered the room.

"Maka's finally drinking", Lucy said.

"How is she?" Kid asked.

"Recovering, what about you?" Lucy asked walking towards him.

"Recovering", Kid replied.

"She's just wondering why this is happening, why Soul is acting like this", Kid said.

"He never acted like that, not even thought of him capable of the things he's just done. He was fine until…", Kid stopped, realisation flashing through his mind. Everything became so clear to him now. Kid pulled his arm free from Patty and rushed out of his bed.

"Kid?" Liz asked concerned. Kid pushed the doors open and marched across the hallway. Kid started opening the bedrooms doors one by one.

"Kid what are you doing?" Lucy questioned. Kid then stopped when he opened the door and found Soul lying on a bed, awake with Tsubaki on a chair near him. Kid stood there for a moment looking at Soul intently, as if examining him. Kid then marched over to him.

"Kid wait!" Tsubaki said but Kid jumped onto the bed and covered Soul's mouth with his hand and knelt on his good arm.

"I don't care if you hate me but you are going to answer my questions and they better be truthful. Blink twice for yes once for no, got it?" Kid said. Soul glared and did not blink. Kid then with his other hand grabbed Soul's bad arm. Soul's muffled scream came from Kid's hand.

"I said got it?" Kid shouted. Maka now turned up at the doorway to see what was happening. Soul then blinked twice.

"Good. Now you've been your normal self for a very long time. However things started to change when you left mysteriously when you all came to visit me. Here's my question: Did you meet a man with black hair, black beard, red and purple robe and green eyes?" Kid asked him. Soul was hesitant but then blinked twice.

"He talked to you didn't he? Pitied you and influenced you into doing actions like get completely drunk?" Kid asked. Soul Blinked twice again.

"He was drunk when he…", Maka said but stopped herself. Kid understood what she meant.

"You are an absolute fool. Listening to him. Damnit Soul you were my friend you were everyone's friend here and you chose to listen to some guy on the street. Your pathetic", Kid finished and got up off him. Moving his hands from his mouth and bad arm. Kid then jumped off the bed and left the room, walking past Maka. Kid then walked to the last door at the end of the hall and opened it. Crona was in the bed unconscious with Black*Star on a chair enar him, also asleep.

"I'm sorry Crona…", Kid muttered. Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder, he turned his head to look behind him and saw Maka. She the placed both hands on each of his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. Maka broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"You are not alone… I want to help you", Maka said. Kid looked into her emerald eyes with his golden ones. Both of them then shutting their eyes as they felt each other's breathe on their faces. Their breathing quickening.

"I want to stop the pain and suffering…", Kid replied to her.

"Then let me help you", Maka said to him, wanting him. Kid then slid one of his hands down her right arm and took her hand. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lucy ran off to it. Soon the sound of the door opening is heard, along with a mouse squeak from Lucy.

"Kid, Nailhea…I mean Stein and Spirit are here!" Lucy called up. Kid opened his eyes and walked past Maka, who also opened her eyes.

"Send them to my room!" Kid called down.

88888888

Stein and Spirit walked into Kid's bedroom, which was very dark.

"My lord?" Stein asked walking in with Spirit. Suddenly Patty turned on the light with a giggle and then Liz slammed the door shut, Liz then locked the room. Once Stein and Spirit looked around at what was going on they then saw Kid sitting on his bed.

"My lord what is this?" Spirit asked.

"Precautions so you don't escape from answering me", Kid said.

"Answering you?" Stein enquired.

"Yes, you are going to tell me everything about my father's dealings with Galorphar, my mother and what happened the day my father took me away. I want these answers and I want them now", Kid said, crossing his arms looking at the nervous two in front of him. There was no escape for these two. He wanted answers? He was going to get them.


	19. A Baby

Chapter 18: A Baby

It was a nice spring sunny day in the DWMA. Students were walking about the courtyards and corridors, enjoying they're break. A sixteen year old Stein and a fifteen year old Spirit were at the mission boards looking to do a mission. Spirit then looked at a girl with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes staring at him with a smile.

"Stein look! She's looking at me again", Spirit said overly dramatic and happy.

"If you love her so much why don't you be her weapon then", Stein said irritated.

"Hmm, wonder what that'll be like", Spirit thought for a moment with a happy smile. Stein then slapped him around the head.

"Help me pick a mission", Stein said.

"All right all right, look just pick anyone. See look at this one. Lord Death wants someone to escort somebody to him, possible follow up mission. Get given two souls. See this one is a walk in the park", Spirit said.

"It's too easy. I want to cut something up!" Stein said.

"Stein, your urges to cut something is going to have you kicked out from the DWMA soon. Take that mission", Spirit tried to convince.

"Gah…fine", Stein gave in.

"It says to take this with us to the death room for more information", said Spirit taking it off the wall. Soon Stein and Spirit headed over to the Death room to see Lord Death.

88888888

"Hey! Hi! Yo! How are ya?" A bouncy Lord Death greeted the two.

"Lord Death we want to take this mission", Spirit then said, handing over the mission.

"Oh my oh boy! I am very pleased you chose to take this one. Because this is of the up most importance that it gets handled by people I can trust", Lord Death said.

"You can trust us" Spirit then said.

"Oh that's great! Now I've received a letter from an old friend of mine called Sofia Pendrike", Lord Death explained.

"Is she attractive?" Spirit then asked.

**REAPER CHOP!**

"Anyway, I got a really worrying letter from her and that she wanted to talk to me. So you are going to be her bodyguards", Lord Death explained. Stein looks at his partner with a trickle of blood coming from his head.

"You said there be follow up missions? Stein enquired.

"Oh most certainly. Depending on what it is that Mrs Pendrike wants to talk about. You should start immediately, I shall excuse you two from your lessons", Lord Death said and took out a piece of paper from his pocket with his massive hands and handed it to Stein.

"Here is the address. Now hurry of you two! Be careful, have fun!" Lord Death waved Stein and Spirit off, Spirit rubbing his head as he went.

88888888

"This is it", Stein said looking from the piece of paper to a run down house. Stein and Spirit were in a very rough neighbourhood in the city. The house itself looked like it was falling apart from the outside. Windows were covered with planks of wood and part of the roof caved in on the top right of the first floor.

"Damn, what type of person lives here?" Spirit said looking around as they walked to the door.

"Lets find out", Stein said, knocking on the door. The door then opened and a woman with long brown hair and gold eyes answered the door. She was wearing Jeans and a black tank top.

"Y…yes?" She asked in a nervous and kind voice.

"Are you Sofia Pendrike?" Spirit asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"We're from the DWMA, Lord Death asked us to escort you to him. You wanted to talk to him right?" Stein said.

"Oh…Oh yes…one moment", Sofia said then ran back inside leaving the door open. Stein and Spirit looked at each other then Spirit took a look inside. It didn't look as bad as it was outside. Things were tidy and in place, but symmetrical. Spirit stepped back from the door then Sofia came through the door carrying something.

"Hold him for a moment", she said giving what she was carrying to Stein. As Sofia locked the door Stein look down at what he was carrying, realising it's a sleeping baby. Sofia turned around and took him back then noticing the look on Stein's face.

"I'm the only one here right now, I can't leave him on his own", Sofia said.

"All right, come let's go", Spirit said turning around and the two teenagers lead her to the DWMA.

88888888

Lord Death turned around in the Death Room to see Stein and Spirit with Sofia.

"Ah thanks a lot boys, great job! Now I shall call you back in once I've had this talk with Mrs Pendrike. Thanks again boys!" Lord Death said giving the peace out sign. Stein and Spirit turned around and began to leave. Spirit turned around to see neither of the two seeing him, the pulled Stein to the right with him and they both hid behind a column.

"What are you doing?" Stein protested.

"Shhh! I want to know what we're going to do next!" Spirit whispered.

"Your moaning at me being kick out of the DWMA, you're the one going to be kicking us out!" Stein spat out quietly. Lord Death walked over to Sofia. Suddenly his hands shrank from being massive hands to bony skeletal hands. Lord Death then unbuttoned his robe to reveal an actual body with legs and a black suit underneath with a skull and bone like tie. Lord Death then lowered his hood and to the shock of Stein and Spirit, took off his mask. Lord Death without his mask looked like a normal person of the age of twenty-seven. His hair was black and long, reaching to his shoulders with three white lines in a complete circle across his hair. Lord Death also had purple eyes looking into Sofia's golden ones. Lord Death then walked up to her and kissed Sofia's forehead.

"Oh Sofia it's been so long! How ya doing?" Lord Death said in his funny voice. Two teardrops came from both Stein and Spirit's head, followed by a sigh. The voice and his appearance didn't look right. Lord Death then gave Sofia a hug.

"Careful! The baby!" Sofia quickly protested. Lord Death pulled away quickly.

"Oh sorry!" He apologised and looked down to the baby.

"Aww isn't he a cute one!" He said.

"His names Gabriel", she said.

"Aww he looks just like you!" Lord Death said happily. Lord Death then turned around and pointed his arms out then to the middle of the room. Suddenly from the sides a table and two chairs then shot to the middle of the room, followed by two cups and a pot. Landing on the table nicely set and ready.

"Come have a seat, take the load off!" Lord Death said and then both of them walked to the table and chairs and sat down.

"Death, you know how much I love that voice you do when you were with me those years ago, it always cheers me up. But what I have to say is serious and I would like to ask you to use your normal voice", Sofia asked kindly. Lord Death looked at her and nodded with a smile.

"Very well, I got your letter and I was worried. What is it you wish to talk to me about?" Lord Death said in his real dark scary voice. Sofia sat there looking at Lord Death while Soul and Stein were behind the column.

"Damn that voice is scary!" Spirit said shivering.

"Oh grow up!" Stein whispered.

"My husband Michael was a good man to me. He helped my family and me. But ever since I married him he's…changed", Sofia said, drinking from one of the cups. Lord Death leant forward.

"Sofia what happened?" Lord Death asked, using he real voice now.

"He's changed to a horrible person. He's abused me a number of times and now he's having dealings with witches. He has listened to me when I ask him to stop doing this that could… have him in big trouble. But I love my son, and I can't have Michael ruin his life. So…" Sofia started to break into sobs.

"So… I've decided to give him away. The way I live now with him and our home is no place for Gabriel. I need help because even though he never cared for one moment about him he is sure to not let me give Gabriel away. I need help to keep him away from my son and to find someone that will have him", Sofia finished. Lord Death rose from his chair.

"You want to give him up to save him from your husband?" he asked.

"He's not just had dealings with them, he's also learning from them. Dark sorcery is involved and he's at the brink of madness…I don't know anyone that would be able to take Gabriel as their own. That's why I need your help. Do you know anyone that would take in Gabriel?" Sofia asked. Suddenly the noise of a baby crying is heard. Sofia looked down to the baby and stroked his head, moving the cover from his head revealing short black hair with three white stripes. Lord Death's eyes widened.

"The Lines of Sanzu!" Lord Death exclaimed. He walked over to get a closer look.

"These lines are what I had when I was young. It's a rare gift given to only a few that are destined for godly power", Lord Death explained. Sofia looked up to him.

"…I can take him, if you want me to?" Lord Death then said.

"Y…you? But aren't you too busy to handle a child while you run this place?" Sofia asked.

"No. I spend most my time doing nothing in here. I would be honoured to have him Sofia", Lord Death said. Sofia laid the baby on the table then walked up to Lord Death and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you…" she said, hugging him.

"You know I'd do anything to help you", Lord Death said.

"You can come and pick him up tomorrow night, let me have one more day with him", she said.

"Of course, and you can come and visit him whenever you like", Lord Death then said. He then started to button up his robe again. He pulled down his mask and lifted up his hood.

"Okay boys! You can come back in now!" Lord Death said with his funny voice again, making Sofia laugh lifting up the baby. Stein and Spirit then came over to Lord Death.

**DOUBLE REAPER CHOP!**

"Of course I knew you were watching. That's what you get you nosey people! Now escort Sofia home please!" Lord Death ordered.

"Gah…yes sir", Stein said groaning. Both Spirit and Stein held they're heads and walked escorted her home.

88888888

The next day at nine o'clock there was a knock on Sofia's door. She went over to answer it and there was Lord Death, Stein and Spirit.

"Yo! Hi! How are ya!" Lord Death said waving.

"Hello, come in", she said and invited them in.

"Wow, everything looks nice in here", Lord Death said.

"I know, everything looks so much better when it's symmetrical", Sofia explained. Soon they entered the living room where it was dark and only the T.V. lit up the room. She walked over to a cot and lifted out the baby and walked back over to Lord Death.

"Here…", she said, handing him over, a tear in her eyes.

"You have every right to visit every day to see him. I will never turn you away", Lord Death said.

"Just promise me you'll take good care of him", she asked.

"What are you doing!" a voice said behind them. Everyone turned around to see Michael 'Galorphar' Pendrike behind them.

"Michael, I'm giving Gabriel a better home", Sofia said.

"No you don't give away my property at all! Who you think you are!" he shouted.

"You never even bothered to even look at him! He's my son and I love him and want the best for him! And it's certainly not here! Now go and drink some water in the kitchen I can smell the alcohol coming off you!" She shouted walking up to him. He looked furious but then turned away and walked to the kitchen. She sighed and turned around to face the others.

"I'm sorry… It's best you leave now", she said with a warm smile.

"Seriously, anytime at all you want to see him you can", Lord Death repeated.

"I got it. I shall see you…", she started by then she jolted forward, gasping for breath. She then dropped to her knees and then fell to the floor, a kitchen knife in her back.

"Bitch! You don't talk to me like that! No one gets my property!" Galorphar yelled at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Spirit!" Stein yelled.

"Got it!" Spirit replied and changed into a scythe. Galorphar took off running and Stein gave chase with Spirit. Lord Death turned Sofia over.

"Sofia! Sofia!" He screamed. She looked up and smiled to him.

"Tell him of me…Look after him", she said then slowly she faded away into an eternal sleep. Lord Death shed a tear from his mask, which landed on her. The only tear he ever shed. He then stuck his hand inside of her chest and pulled out her soul, fulfilling his duty as a grim reaper. He crushed the soul in his hands, sending it to the afterlife. He then looked at the baby. He slowly rose up with the baby in his arms.

"Hey…hi…how are ya…I'm…I'm your daddy now", Lord Death whispered to the baby. It laughed, just like how his mother laughed.

88888888

"So that's it?" Kid asked, looking at the two adults Stein and Spirit.

"We lost him after that. Never saw him again until now", Stein finished.

"That's what really happen that night, that's the truth", Spirit said. Kid looked down for a moment then raised his head back up.

"Thank you for the truth. You may go now", Kid ordered.

"Yes my lord", Stein said and Liz unlocked the door opened it. The two adults left the room and Liz shut the door, leaving Kid to his thoughts.


	20. Midnight

_**Chapter 19: Midnight**_

"So… that's the truth of my mother's death", Kid finally said. He crawled to the middle of his bed up against the wall. He sat there with his eyes closed looking down. Liz and Patty walked over to him and sat by him on each side.

"What do you know of your mother?" Liz asked. Kid opened his eyes.

"Well, father said she was beautiful. Was always happy and brought a smile t the most depression moments. Always there when you need a hug…the greatest personality someone could have. She… loved symmetry and…my father", Kid said then letting out a sigh.

"I wish I had a mummy and daddy", Patty then said. Kid looked over to the two.

"You didn't know who your parents were?" Kid asked.

"Well I did, but they weren't considered a mother or father. The way they treated us…it's like we said, your our only family now", Liz said and both of them rested they're heads on Kid's shoulders. There was silence for a while. Kid rested his head back on the wall shutting his eyes. Liz and Patty looked at each other wanting to ask him something. Finally Liz lifted his head up to look at Kid.

"Back at the fight, why did you let Soul beat you like that?" Liz asked. Kid then looked down to Liz and Patty.

"Well…because if I fought back against him I would have caused more pain to Maka, which is the last thing I wanted. If I defended myself I would have fuelled Soul's rage even more to continue. That's until…my powers took over…", Kid said.

"What does it feel like? All that power?" Liz asked.

"Like…it's no longer me…But I can only assume it's what a Kishin feels every waking moment. I'm a completely different person hell bent on causing pain and…enjoying it", said Kid holding his head.

"But that's not you Kid, we all know that's not you", Liz comforted.

"What if it is? It's not like I'm the same person anymore since dad died. What if this is the new me", Kid asked himself.

"Don't talk like that. Your not alone so stop acting like you are. We are all here for you", Liz said. Kid hugged his two weapons towards him.

"Kid! Kid!" Maka shouted as she ran to the door and opened it.

"What is it?" Kid asked quickly.

"Crona's awake!" Maka said happily.

"Crona!" Patty squealed and clambered over Kid and off the bed and ran past Maka at top speed. Liz followed swiftly and finally Kid ran with Maka down the hallway to Crona's room. Once Kid looked inside he noticed that Patty was on Crona hugging him tightly, Liz by the bed and Black*Star next to Tsubaki against the wall smiling. Crona looked towards the doorway and saw Maka and Kid and smiled.

"H…Hi Maka, Kid", Crona said with a nervous smile.

"Crona I'm so happy you're awake!" Maka said cheerfully.

"Crona, I am so sorry that I've done this to you. I am so so sorry", Kid apologised.

"That's all right, you don't need to…", Crona said embarrassed.

"I do, because of me your in that bed", Kid said looking down, ashamed of himself.

"I…I guess I did save you then", Crona then said. Kid looked up confused.

"I saved you from…yourself", Crona said. Kid looked at Crona then smiled realising what he meant.

"Thank you Crona", Kid said.

"Yey! Crona's all better now!" Patty said cheerfully and gave Crona a kiss on the cheek. Crona went very red in seconds and tried hiding his face.

"No don't look at me… I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona whimpered hiding his head in a pillow. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

88888888

Kid was outside with Liz and Patty to wave off Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"We'll be back early in the morning guys. We'll come and see you!" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah! I come and entertain all of you with the presence of a superstar!" Black*Star announced. Kid walked up to Maka.

"You going to be okay?" Kid asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you", Maka said.

"I shall be all right. I've got my weapons. You don't have yours", Kid replied.

"I have the mighty Black*Star I'm sure I'll be fine", Maka said sarcastically. Kid smiled at her statement and took her hand. Maka blushed and walked up to him, planting a kiss on his lips. Kid quickly pulled her towards him, making her yelp a bit, enough for him to slip his tongue into her mouth. They both stood there in a long kiss until a loud obnoxious voice interrupted them.

"GET A ROOM!" Black*Star shouted and they quickly separated.

"I'll see you tomorrow", said Maka smiling.

"Yeah sure", Kid said smiling. Maka turned to walk away with Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Have a good Christmas!" Maka shouted then left down the dark streets.

"Yeah…once I get that guy I shall", Kid then said walking back in. Suddenly from a dark alleyway Galorphar hid behind a dumpster.

"Hmm, it seems that she's now the only thing stopping Gabriel from returning to me", Galorphar said. Suddenly a Halberd appeared in his hand.

"That shall soon change", Galorphar said then walked backwards into the darkness.

88888888

Kid was then pulled towards the sofa and forced to sit down.

"Right! Tell me everything!" Liz then asked.

"Wait what?" Kid responded.

"Tell me everything that you two have gotten up to!" Liz repeated.

"What! Liz that's private stuff", Kid stated. Patty then dragged Crona to sit next to Kid with her.

"Come on, you can tell us. Oh my god you did the deed didn't you!" Liz then said. Lucy walked into the room and leaned on the sofa.

"What no! How can you ask me that! I am a gentleman and I shall not disclose any information of the sort", Kid said in a very convincing way. He was however blushing so hard his face was like a tomato. The girls squealed excitingly while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Do you really love her then?" Crona then asked. Kid looked towards him and smiled, nodding.

"Yes I do Crona. I love her so much", Kid confirmed. The girls then awed at Kid's response. Then Liz looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh look at the time! One minute till midnight, Patty you've got to get to bed while Kid and me set things up for Santa", Liz then said.

"Yey!" Patty yelled.

"Hang on what?" Kid then asked. The clock then struck midnight and the dongs echoed the house.

"Yey! Happy Christmas everyone!" Patty announced. Kid then looked horrified.

"What what? It's Christmas!" Kid shouted raising up.

"Yeah?" Crona replied.

"That can't be! The fight…!" Kid desperately spat out.

"That was days ago. You've been unconscious for days, the doctor said loss of blood was the cause", Liz said.

"**WHAT!"** Kid screamed at the top of his voice. Kid hands shook uncontrollably, he began to go pale and sweat. It couldn't have been Christmas! Christmas was the day when…

"Kid, are you all right? What's gotten into…" Lucy said then suddenly the face of realisation.

"Oh god! It's Christmas! The day…!" Lucy shouted. Kid ran towards the door and pushed it open with full force, breaking the lock.

"BEELZEBUB!" Kid roared at the top of his voice and his skateboard was summoned at his feet. Kid jumped on it and Lucy suddenly jumped on it too behind him. Liz, Patty and Crona came to the door.

"Kid what's happening!" Liz shouted.

"**Maaaakkaaaaaa!"** Kid roared at the top of his voice and his Skateboard took off flying.

88888888

Maka was reading her book on the sofa in Black*Star's and Tsubaki's apartment. Tsubaki came out from her bedroom.

"I'm going to bed now, so's Black*Star. See you in the morning", Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, goodnight!" Maka replied and went back to reading. As soon as the door shut in her bedroom the windows smashed open. Maka raised her book to cover her eyes. She then quickly lowered them to find Galorphar standing in the room glaring at her, holding a halberd.

"I've been watching him very closely. He showed signs of turning at that party. My plan was working perfectly. But then you appeared and everything was ruined. So your the only thing from stopping Gabriel from turning to my side!" Galorphar said.

"His name is DEATH THE KID!" Maka screamed. The bedroom door opened and Black*Star holding Tsubaki in enchanted sword mode jumped out the room.

"You! I'll shall be the one to kill you in honour of Lord Death!" shouted Black*Star and charged towards him. Black*Star jumped into the air and slammed his sword down to Galorphar who rose his halberd to deflect it. Black*Star and Tsubaki fought against Galorphar while Maka tried to escape into a different room. Maka entered the bedroom and hid behind the bed.

"Oh my god I wish I had a weapon!" Maka whispered to herself looking around for something. When not finding anything Black*Star then flew into the room. Slamming down onto the bed. Galorphar then charged and slammed his halberd down to Black*Star, who rolled out the way. The bed was chopped in half in an instant.

"I'll get you! No one can defeat the mighty Black*Star!" shouted Black*Star with confidence and charged again. Galorphar did nothing to stop the attack. However when Black*Star hit Galorphar Tsubaki bounced off him.

"It seems you've forgotten once again. I have Brew, and with that, I AM IMMORTAL!" Galorphar roared and raised his hand. A dark red beam shot from his hand at Black*Star and blasted him into the wall. Leaving him and Tsubaki scream out in pain.

88888888

Stein and Spirit were in the Death room waiting for Kid to return. Suddenly the mirror started to swirl uncontrollably and a loud ticking noise echoed the room. Two hourglasses appeared onto the mirror then the one of the left grew and the left one disappeared.

"Someone's time is coming to an end", Stein pointed out. Suddenly Maka's name appeared on the hourglass.

"What! No! Maka!" Spirit shouted and started to run.

"She's at Black*Star's home!" Stein shouted then Spirit stopped.

"I don't know where that is!" Spirit replied quickly.

"I do", a voice said. Sid then walked into the Death Room and walked up to Spirit.

"I can show you where", Sid then said.

"Hurry! Maka's got seconds!" Stein shouted and both Sid and Spirit took off running.

88888888

Maka went around Galorphar while he was shooting his beam towards Black*Star and ran out the room. She was almost at the front door when suddenly she was pulled backwards into the floor. A red magical whip around her waist, Galorphar held the other end.

"Your not escaping", said Galorphar walking towards her. Maka crawled towards the wall since she couldn't escape anywhere. While she crawled she grabbed things and threw them at him, but they simply bounced off him. Maka reached the wall and dead end.

"End of the line", Galorphar said pulling back the halberd.

"Kid…", Maka whimpered, tears coming from her eyes. Suddenly the wall busted open and Kid entered at top speed towards Galorphar as he thrust his halberd towards Maka.

"**MAKA!"**


	21. The Grim Reaper

_**Chapter 20: The Grim Reaper**_

Galorphar thrust his halberd towards Maka as Kid broke threw the wall on his skateboard.

"Maka!" Kid screamed kicked his skateboard at top speed towards Galorphar. The Skateboard hit Galorphar with such a force that even Galorphar was blown backwards into another bedroom. Kid and Lucy landed on the floor.

"See to Black*Star and Tsubaki! Go!" Kid ordered and she ran into their bedroom.

"Maka are you all right!" Kid asked turning to Maka. She looked up to Kid and smiled. Then she coughed up blood onto the halberd that pierced right through her chest and into her heart.

"MAKA!" Kid shouted and ran up to her. He dropped to his knees and held the halberd and pulled it out. Maka screamed in pain. Kid then pressed his hands against her chest in desperation to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to be okay Maka! You going to be okay! We…we can g...g…get some help…. please no…!" Kid cried, tears pouring from his face. Lucy, Black*Star and Tsubaki ran out of the bedroom to see Maka in her bloody mess.

"Kid…", Maka whispered.

"No! You're going to be fine! This can be fixed! This can be fixed! This can be…", Kid stuttered and dropped his head against her. Her blood was seeping into his head and hair. Tears and blood mixing together.

"Kid…it's all right…", Maka whispered.

"No…No it isn't… It's not all right! I lost my father to this bastard I can't loose you!" Kid cried. Maka slowly lifted up his head so she can look into his watery golden eyes.

"You came…your with me now…that's all that matters to me now…", Maka whimpered. Kid grabbed Maka and held her close to him.

"I'm so sorry!" Kid cried.

"I'm…sorry I didn't see you…before the dance", Maka whispered. Kid took her hands while holding her.

"I love you…", Kid cried.

"I…L…Love…", Maka whispered but then fell quiet, her grip on Kid's hand loosened and her heartbeat stopped.

"No…n...n…no!" Kid whimpered holding Maka tightly against him. Tsubaki dropped to her knees and cried, Black*Star held her against him. He too was trying not to cry.

"No no no! Maka I love you please no! Maka!" Kid screamed then broken down into what seemed to be endless crying into her head. Soon Liz, Patty and Crona then came to the wall and jumped in. Liz covered her mouth with her hands and started to sob. Patty turned around and cried into Crona's shoulders, he too was crying. Soon Sid and Spirit arrived at the house and Spirit saw Maka.

"MAKA! NO!" Spirit clambered through the wall but continued to trip over the rubble until he was on the floor reaching helplessly towards Maka.

"My daughter…Maka!" Spirit cried. Sid looked down in grief. Lucy then came into the room and immediately saw the halberd lying on the floor. She ran towards it and hugged it into her arms then saw Kid and Maka.

88888888

Stein looked at the mirror in disbelieve as he saw the hourglass run out of sand and the ticking stop.

"Oh no…Maka", Stein said taking off his glasses, lowering his head and holding the top of his nose.

88888888

Kid continued to cry into Maka, along with others crying around him. Suddenly Galorphar then walked out from the bedroom he was hit into holding in both hands two halves of the Skateboard.

"How sad… let me play the worlds smallest violin for you", Galorphar said dropping the skateboard. Spirit then charged towards Galorphar.

"You SON OF A…!" he roared but his attacks simply bounced off of Galorphar. Galorphar then blasted Spirit through a wall with a dark red beam from his hands.

"Why don't any of you listen to me? I have brew! I have made it to make me immortal! You can't hurt me and I can never die!" Galorphar explained one more time. Galorphar then turned to Kid.

"Gabriel, there is nothing for you here. You are destined to be at my side. It's time for you to return to me", Galorphar said, extending his hand out towards him. Suddenly a soul came from Maka's chest and floated through Kid and then floated just above his head in one spot.

"Ah yes, a soul for the afterlife. Go ahead and fulfil your duty as a grim reaper", Galorphar then said with a smirk, lowering his hand. Kid then stopped crying. He then slowly laid Maka down onto the ground. Not making a single sound. He then slowly reached up to grab the soul with his right, trembling as he does. Kid then took hold of the soul, but then said something. Just one word that would make anyone tremble in fear.

"…no…", Kid spoke in a very dark and scary voice. Then quickly slammed down his hand and the soul back into Maka's body and suddenly dark purple magic engulfed her and shook her violently.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Galorphar roared.

88888888

Stein looked at the mirror violently electrify in purple magic as Maka's hourglass began to refill itself very quickly. The entire Death Room shook violently.

"What! He can't possibly be doing it! It's against everything!" Stein shouted being shook in all directions.

88888888

Kid's hand started loosing it's skin and muscle as it burned away as he held his hand down into Maka's chest. All of her wounds healing up.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Galorphar roared.

"Screw…the…rules…!" Kid roared. The entire house started to shake from the magic being used. Galorphar then charged towards Kid to stop him. Black*Star then suddenly jumped in the way and with Tsubaki and a chain sickle. Black*Star hit Galorphar repeatedly to hit him back until Galorphar finally blasted Black*Star out of the way knocking him and Tsubaki out. Galorphar then charged again but this time was faced with Crona with Ragnarok and Patty holding Liz in her gun-scythe form.

"Bring it on!" Ragnarok said.

"Ragnarok. Scream Resonance", Crona said and Ragnarok's small mouth on the sword screamed and Crona charged to attack Galorphar, hitting him back along with Patty shooting Liz. After a while Crona was blasted to the side and knocked out. Patty then charged with Liz and Patty swapping places so Liz was holding Patty as a gun-scythe. She slashed out at him and he was hit back against the wall, sadly with brew none of the attacks were affecting him. He blasted Liz and Patty out the way, knocking them out. When he thought no one else was in his way he began to walk but then Lucy holding the halberd stood in his way.

"You won't touch them!" Lucy shouted. Suddenly a face appeared on the blade of the halberd with long blonde hair.

"You pay for the blood you've made me spill Galorphar!" the halberd Lewis yelled. Lucy charged and managed to slam Galorphar through the wall and outside. Galorphar rose up outside Sid suddenly shot his hands from out of the ground and held Galorphar still. Lucy then jumped out and slammed her halberd repeatedly into Galorphar. Galorphar kept getting hit down and pulled back up.

"Grrr! I've had enough of this!" Galorphar said then suddenly a soul explosion came from blasting Sid out of the ground and then Lucy into and her halberd into the wall. Her halberd turned into a young man with a red army waistcoat and a white shirt with smart black trousers and long blonde hair and blue eyes. Galorphar then jumped into the room and saw Kid still electrifying Maka. Galorphar was about to charge when everything stopped and Maka gasped for air. She was alive.

"Maka?" Kid said. Maka looked into Kid's eyes.

"K..Kid", Maka said smiling, raising her hand to his cheek. Kid rose his left hand and held her hand to him

"NOOO!" Galorphar roared and charged at Kid with a hidden blade up his sleeve, going to stab the back of his head. Kid turned to see that Galorphar was too fast and he was going to get hit.

**CLANG!**

Kid then opened his eyes to find out that he was not hit. Confused he turned to see something blocking the way of the hidden blade Galorphar had. The thing blocking it was a red and black blade that came from the left arm of an un-expecting person with white hair and a shark-toothed grin.

"What! YOU! But you! You were! What!" Galorpahr roared very confused and furiously.

"You hurt Maka, I don't like people hurting Maka", Soul said in his usual cool manner.

"How can a mere student block my power?" Galorphar exclaimed.

"I'm no student, I'm a Death Scythe!" Soul shouted and pushed Galorphar away. Soul then charged to slash at Galorphar again but Galorphar quickly grabbed his injured arm.

"AARRRRGH!" Soul roared in pain. Soul's other arm changing back to normal and grabbing onto Galorphar's robe.

"Pathetic", Galorphar said and tossed him outside. Galorphar then turned around to suddenly be grabbed across the throat by Kid. His eyes were glowing a very strong purple, but then black veins appeared in his eyes all leading to his iris colour. The thing is, Kid was actually choking Galorphar, harming him.

"Ack! But...ACK…That's.. Impossible…!" Galorphar choked then turned to look at Soul, who held Brew in his hands giving a shark-toothed grin.

88888888

As soon as Maka's hourglass was filled to the brim the hourglass on the right grew as Maka's disappeared. The loud ticking echoing the Death room again. The letters' started to come towards the mirror.

"You made the biggest errors in your life", explained Kid.

**G**

"You lied to me about my mother"

**A**

"You were the one that killed her, not my true father"

**L**

"You made yourself into a warlock"

**O**

"Expecting to have me enslaved to you"

**R**

"Don't you know who I am!"

**P**

"I am the Alpha and the Omega!"

**H**

"I am the Judge, Jury and Executioner!"

**A**

"I am Lord Death the Kid! Grim Reaper!"

**R**

"And your time has come Michael Pendrike!" Kid shouted and threw Galorphar to the ground. Kid walked up to Maka and pulled her up, holding her against him with one arm.

"Don't let go, whatever you do", Kid whispered to her. She then grabbed a hold of him tightly. Suddenly the entire room shook violently and suddenly everything around them changed. The apartment broke apart in a wind to reveal the outside in a dark purple realm where lots of souls flew by them. The entire place filled Kid and Galorphar with nothing but pain and misery. All the lives of the damned giving them a taste of what they are all feeling at the same time. Maka however holding onto Kid didn't feel any of it. Galorphar looked around in a massive panic. Four souls then appeared to the right of Galorphar then suddenly took the form of the four witches at the fortress. Looking onto Galorphar as if they know what's going to happen.

"What is this?" Galorphar screamed in fear. Maka then let go of Kid for a moment then suddenly felt like she couldn't breath and quickly grabbed onto him again. Another soul appeared to the right of him and took the form of Sofia Pendrike, Kid's mother. She looked on at him with pity.

"No! Stop it STOP IT!" Galorpahr screamed holding his ears. The voices of the damned screaming into him, no one else could hear them. Suddenly from the ground a big black shadow began to grow from the ground into the air. It kept growing and growing and growing until it was as big as a tower. Galorphar slowly turned around to see what it was and soon the massive shadow grew two big white hands and a white skull mask, it was Lord Death.

"NO! NO! NOT YOU! ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" Galorphar screamed.

"Michael Galorphar Pendrike…father", Kid said. Galorphar turned around.

"Enjoy the afterlife. May god have mercy on your soul", Kid uttered. Then Lord hovered both his hands over Galorphar and purple lightening came from them and electrified Galorphar.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as his skin, muscles and organs begin to blow away like sand off him until he was a screaming skeleton in a robe. Kid extended his right arm and shot a purple ball of magic towards him. On impact Galorphar exploded and he was no more.

"Kid…I…", Maka tried to said. The realm of the afterlife began to affect her. So Kid held onto her and suddenly Death city started to rebuild itself around them, then soon the skies and finally the broken apartment of Black*Star and Tsubaki's. Once the world was back the others reappeared like they were invisible. Maka looked around in Kid's arms.

"Is…is it…?" Maka started.

"Yes… it's finally over", answered Kid. She looked towards Kid.

"I couldn't think of a good Christmas present for you, I couldn't chose between books. So I gave you your life back. Apart from that I didn't want you to…", Kid explained but he was stopped by Maka who gave him a long and passionate kiss. Everyone came too and walked over to see Maka alive in Kid's arms. Maka broke the kiss and held against Kid tightly. Kid then saw Soul standing there watching him. Soul looked down and then turned away and left. Kid then thought to himself. As much as he didn't want to there was still one last thing he needed to do.

He had to leave.

**_A/N: Due to me being very busy in a few days you will sadly have to wait a few days until the FINAL CHAPTER is posted. If you have red this far, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! And yes there will be other stories from me in the future no doubt. Just to let you knw instead of tomorrow it shall be in a few days. The reason this chapter is here so early is because I couldn't wait to do it myself_**

**_Right, hope you wait til my last chapter._**

**_The3Ryans_**


	22. Goodbye

_**Chapter 21: Goodbye**_

"I am a grim reaper. A grim reaper's duty is to collect souls and take them to the afterlife. Not to run a school. The only reason he made the DMWA was so that he could keep that Kishin locked up underneath it and to train people to stop others becoming them. He was also bound to the city. I am not bound here and you guys are more than capable of running this academy. I have a duty to uphold as a grim reaper", Kid explained to everyone in the Death room the next day. The room was slightly in a mess with rubble on the floor mopped to the side, most likely caused by the massive earthquake Kid made bringing Maka back to life. Stein, Spirit, Sid, Marie and Azusa looked on towards him, Stein not looking too impressed.

"This academy needs you", Stein protested.

"No it doesn't. What my father has done her can be easily done by one of you guys. Stein you are the world's greatest meister and Spirit you area death scythe that's actually a scythe. Marie you are a great teacher, Sid you're a great teacher took. Yumi Azusa you know how to run things, be it financially or running an entire business. You guys are what this academy needs. There are many souls out there that need collecting. That's what I need to do. It's what my father did before he made the academy. Now as your lord you shall respect my choices and take over while I'm away", Kid ordered. Stein didn't look too happy but then nodded with everyone else.

"Yes sir", everyone said.

"Good. I shall head back home to gather some things then", Kid said starting to leave the room.

"Wait, your leaving now?" Marie asked.

"As soon as, I've already got the hourglass flashes back in my mind before you arrived", Kid continued on walking.

"What you going to do then? Bring back people to life?" Stein then asked. Kid stopped for a moment. Kid flexed his right hand, now nothing but bone. He remembered it all too well. The magic he used burnt away the entire flesh and muscle from his hand.

"That was different", Kid said.

"You paid the consequences, you gave up a part of yourself and swapped a soul for hers. Your just lucky it was his, because it could have been anyone's at the apartment", Stein continued.

"I will not bring back anyone. I will do my duty as a grim reaper, that's the end of it!" Kid said and left the room.

88888888

Kid was at his home in his bedroom, one small backpack on his bed. Kid was looked around to find things that he would want to take with him but then stopped adjust something on his wall back to symmetry. Liz and Patty then walked into the room. Both of then had backpacks over they're shoulders.

"So when are we leaving?" Liz asked. Kid turned around and saw them.

"There's no we", Kid replied.

"Like hell there isn't. You don't even have a scythe and you want to carry out grim reaper duties? The best you'll need is two gun-scythes to at least keep up the image. We are not leaving your side at all Kid", Liz then said.

"Yey we're going travelling!" Patty cheered. Kid sighed in defeat, knowing he was not going to win this argument.

88888888

Maka walked down the corridors with a book in her hand. She looked around at the other students, wanting to look for Kid. She then bumped into her dad.

"Oh…sorry Maka", Spirit said.

"No it's my fault dad…", Maka replied.

"No it's my fault, for everything", Spirit interrupted. Maka looked up to him confused.

"It's my fault for everything that's happened to you. You would have been in better care with your mum still here. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have left and everything would be great…I'm a terrible father…", Spirit muttered to Maka.

"Dad come on your really going to have an epiphany right now? After everything you've done you now rea…", Maka started but was then pulled into a hug by her father. She could feel her hair getting wet around where his eyes were.

"You died on my watch Maka… I failed in being a dad… you are much better off without me…you're my daughter and I love you so much…", Spirit confessed. Maka stood there for a moment as her father held onto her. Maka looked slightly guilty then slowly raised her arms and held him in your arms.

"I'm sorry dad…and you're a…a…an okay dad. Look at Galorphar. He didn't even love Kid. You love your daughter don't you?" Maka asked looking up to him. Spirit looked down at her.

"I always love you…", Spirit answered then looked down slightly.

"Then you're not a terrible father. Your…an…erm…kind of okay dad", Maka said.

"Really?" Spirit asked.

"Sure. You're not a terrible father. You didn't fail", Maka said smiling at him.

"But you died…", Spirit then said. Maka then looked at her dad for a moment, he looked so depressed and broken inside. She needed to do something to have him come round. She took a moment to think about it until she figured the only sure way to make him happy. Maka hesitated for a moment but then leant forward and kissed her father on the cheek. Going red Maka leant back to see if it worked. Spirit was frozen for a while, as still as a rock. Suddenly Smoke exploded from his face.

"MY DAUGHTER LOVES ME!" Spirit yelled at the top of his voice. Maka succeeded. She then slowly slid away around the corner to escape from him before he started to do embarrassing stuff to her.

88888888

Kid, Liz and Patty were about to leave through the front door. But Kid suddenly stopped.

"Kid?" Liz questioned. Suddenly Kid nose exploded into a nosebleed and collapsed to the floor.

"I'm disgusting! Garbage! My right hand is a skeleton hand while my left has muscles, skin, and veins, everything that makes it beautiful. Now I'm no longer symmetrical!" Kid cried into the floor, keeping his right hand away from him.

"Oh Kid it's all right, look If it troubles you too much I got you these", Liz said taking something out. Kid then stopped crying to look up to see that she was holding two black gloves. Kid got up quickly and took them in each hand, then slowly put them on. He took a closer inspection to the gloves he had on. On the back of each glove was a skull that looked like his father's mask.

"B…beautiful", Kid said happily. He ran and hugged his weapons then felt a hard object against his stomach, he let go to see Patty looking sad and holding what seemed to be a picture of Patty in Santa's grotto with Crona at the dance.

"How long will we be gone?" Patty asked looking up.

"For a long while", Kid answered. Patty then started to tear up in her eyes.

"Patty, you can go and say goodbye to him. We'll wait for you", Kid then said. Patty wiped her eyes.

"Really?" Patty asked.

"Of course", Kid answered with a smile. Patty ran and hugged Kid and then took off running.

88888888

Maka walked around the hallways looking for someone. She then turned the corner and bumped into Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Ow! Careful!" Black*Star shouted as the arm Maka bumped into was bandaged. Tsubaki hand a sling on for her right arm and chuckled.

"Sorry guys, you haven't seen Kid have you?" Maka asked.

"No, have you checked the Death room?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, I'll go there now, thanks", Maka said with a smile and took off running. She ran down the hallways until she bumped into Sid, toppling him over.

"Oh! Sir! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Maka rushed trying to help him up.

"It's all right Maka, no harm done", Sid said.

"Have you seen Kid anywhere?" Maka asked. At first Sid said nothing. Then Maka looked at Sid suspiciously.

"Sid?" Maka asked again.

"Kid is leaving to fulfil his duties as a grim reaper. Most likely be gone for years. That's why he's left us the responsibility of running things around here", Sid suddenly blurted out.

"WHAT?" Maka shrieked.

"It's no use, no matter how hard I try I can't seem to keep a secret", Sid said solemnly.

"But why?" Maka shouted.

"I can honestly say I do not know. I will go now before I say more things", said Sid then leaving. Maka paced for a few moments then ran towards any mirror and blew her breath onto it.

"Let's see what's really going on. Fourty two. fourty two, five six four", Said Maka running her finger against the mirror.

88888888

Kid and Liz waited at the doorway outside their house for Patty to run back. Kid wearing the gloves and now putting on his cloak. Kid was looking down to the ground at his reflection. He closed his eyes and held the brim of his nose. Kid sighed to himself, the thought of leaving was bad enough, but he was actually going to do it. The thought of never seeing Maka again was torture in his mind.

"Hey there", a voice said. Kid opened his eyes and looked up to see Lucy and her weapon Lewis behind her.

"Going out on a mission?" Lucy asked.

"You could say that", Kid answered. Lucy then ran towards Kid and hugged him tightly.

"You promised me you get him back for me! Thank you!" Lucy said. Kid hugged her back. She let go of him went back to Lewis.

"Would we see you again?" Kid asked.

"I'll be at your academy of course! New student" Lucy replied smiling, she took Lewis by the hand and they both walked off into the horizon. Kid sighed then felt himself being drawn to a window behind him. As he walked up to it he placed his hand on it. Suddenly Maka appeared on it.

"Kid!" Maka shouted.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Kid asked quickly.

"Sid told me that you were leaving and that you wouldn't be back in years!" Maka shouted. Kid looked down.

"Is it true?" Maka questioned. Kid never wanted to hurt Maka, so he hoped to leave without her noticing until he sent a letter to her. Now his worst nightmare was to occur.

"Is it true!" Maka interrogated. Kid looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

"There's a chance that…you would have passed on into the afterlife when I return. I may even have to collect your soul next time I see you", Kid mumbled.

"Why! After everything that's happened your just going to leave!" Maka shouted, her voice quivering.

"I'm a grim reaper, I have a duty to uphold. I have to do it", Kid muttered, his head still down.

"No! You don't have to leave. Lord Death had to have collected those soul's somehow without him leaving!" Maka shouted.

"He used the academy and me to do it", Kid muttered, holding in sobs as he saw tears coming from Maka's eyes.

"So why can't you use us! There's no reason for you to leave so why are you?" Maka shouted.

"Maka…", Kid whimpered.

"Why!" Maka screamed.

"**YOU DIED MAKA! DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?"** Kid screamed back, slamming his fist onto the glass, lifting his head up. Maka went very quiet as she saw the emotional pain he was in. A tear appeared at the corner of his left eye. A tear of blood.

**"You were dead in my arms Maka! You were dead because of me! I am the lord and they are going to come after everyone as a target. Even you. These aren't petty souls you collect Maka these people…KILLED YOU! You can't ignore that like an old injury", **Kid screamed, his blood tear running down his face. He looked down and started to sob.

"I won't let that to ever happen again… I can never let that happen again. I'm not a human either Maka. I'm a grim reaper; we live thousands of years older than you. If I stay I have to watch you grow old and die while I stay the same. I can't do it…I…I can't. So I'm leaving. As much as it pains me to do it I have to…I'm sorry", Kid mumbled and looked up. Maka's tears ran down her face like a stream She slowly raised her hand and placed it on the glass where Kid's hand was.

"I love you…goodbye", Kid whispered and his window and Maka's mirror swirled and changed back to normal. Kid sobbed to himself, looking down.

"So that's the real reason why you're leaving", said Liz then walking up behind him. He turned around with his head down. Liz took Kid in her arms and held him against her tightly in a comforting embrace. Soon Patty returned. Her eyes were blood shot, most likely from crying when visiting Crona. She however smiled as she returned.

"So?" Patty cheerfully said. Kid lightly pushed himself off of Liz and turned around rubbing his eyes.

"All right…let's go", Kid said and the three of them began to leave Death City.

88888888

Soul was at his apartment tidying things up. The bloodstains from his fight with Kid were gone and everything was almost tidied back to normal. Soul still had a sling on but was working around it. He then heard the door open behind him. He turned around to see Maka standing at the door. Her were eyes watery.

"Maka, what's wrong? Soul asked concerned. She walked over to the sofa and sat down and held her head in her hands. Soul walked over and sat to the right of her.

"Kid's leaving. He's leaving because he blamed himself for me dying. He said that he won't ever come back, not while I'm alive", Maka sobbed. Soul placed his good hand on Maka's back.

"I don't want him to leave… I love him so much…I couldn't even get to hold him…", Maka cried wiping her eyes with her fingers. Soul looked to the table opposite him and saw a pack of tissues. He got up and walked to the table to get some for Maka, and then he noticed something else on the table. He looked between the two for a moment then turned around to look back at Maka, still crying. Soul looked back onto the table and back at the tissues and the other object. Soul sighed deeply and then picked up the object.

"Look Maka…", Soul began, turning around and walking over to her.

"You know how I feel about you and I know I've never shown it…", Soul carried on.

"Soul…", Maka then spoke.

"I only want to make you happy Maka, that's all I ever wanted…", Soul said then tossed the object onto her lap. When Maka looked down her eyes widened in shock as she saw Souls keys to his motorcycle. She immediately looked up to him.

"If he's leaving the city he'll go through the gates. Take the bike and you may catch up to him", Soul then said. Maka grabbed the keys on her lap, still looking at bewilderment to Soul.

"I want to make you happy Maka, I was blind to see how happy you really were when Kid was around… you better hurry before you miss him", Soul said and turned around, facing away from her. Maka with the keys in hand then rushed towards the door and opened it. She then stopped for a moment looking over her shoulders. Soul kept his back towards the door, not wanting her to leave, but also not wanting to see her cry. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Maka standing in front of him. She then cupped his face in her hands and leant forward to give Soul a kiss on the lips. It wasn't too long and it wasn't too short, for Soul, it was perfect. Maka broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

"Thank you…Soul", she said then turned to run out of the door, closing it behind her. Soul stood there for a moment then slowly raised his good hand up to his lips. He placed the tip of his fingers on them and slowly pulled his hand down. Soul then placed his hands in his pocket, gave a shark-toothed grin and simply said.

"Cool".

88888888

Maka sped down the roads and streets on Souls bike, trying so hard to reach the gate leading in and out of Death City, hoping that Kid was leaving that way. She was driving that bike to its limits. Everything started to become a blur all around her. Suddenly her focus snapped back and she saw herself flying off the end of the road and landing on a roof of a house. Still driving she road over the houses in a row until he landed back onto the road. She continued to drive and drive until she saw a kid run in the middle of the road. She turned quickly, avoiding the child but then crashing into a very big rock in somebody's garden. Maka flew off the bike and rolled down three gardens and through three picket fences. Maka slowly staggered to her feet and found herself opposite the massive wall of Death City. He looked to her right and then found the gate. She then ran as fast as she could to get to the gate. The closer she got she saw figures in front that looked like Kid, Liz and Patty going through the gate. Maka ran faster and faster, desperately trying to get to Kid. Finally she got the gate and turned left to see Kid walking away into the horizon. Maka then ran towards him, the sand trying to make her trip.

"Kid!" Maka screamed at the top of her voice. Kid, Liz and Patty stopped and turned around to see Maka running towards her, looking banged up after her bike accident. Kid then started running towards her as she ran towards him. Getting closer and closer until finally they collapsed into each other's embrace, falling onto they're knees. They're lips clashing into each other as if they've not seen each other for years.

"Kid…please…don't leave me here in the cold… I love you", Maka begged.

"Maka…your life will be in great danger when I'm around…I may not be able to bring you back…", Kid said. Maka then suddenly slapped Kid in the cheek with her right hand.

"Shut up! My life is with you! It's always was meant to be with you…I don't care about the danger… I will die for you Kid…and if I have to die it will be with you at my side", Maka continued.

"I…", Kid started but then started to cry.

"I don't want to see you die!" Kid explained lowering his head. Maka stroked the side of his face with her hands.

"Kid…", Maka said, his head still down.

"…Gabriel", Maka then said. Kid slowly raised his head.

"I'm still young, I've still got years ahead of me. We can work something out, find something. But that's years from now Kid. Don't think of the future, think of now. What's happening now", Maka told Kid, his eyes watery.

"You don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave. We are in danger everyday when we go out to fight evil. Always have. Always will be. The same enemies that want to destroy the DWMA", Maka tried to explain but Kid lowered his head again. Maka thought for a moment.

"Do you remember what I said to you, a few weeks ago, when you left after injuring Stein in the Death room? You said you weren't ready to be the Lord Death. I told you that people look up to you. They still do. You said you weren't as good as your father. He would be so proud of you…not just him, but your mother too", Maka explained. Kid slowly raised his head up to look into Maka's eyes.

"You don't want to cause me pain. Then stay with me", Maka said. She stood up and looked down at Kid's watery eyes with a smile, extending her right hand.

"Please Kid…will you stay?"

**_THE END?_**

**_A/N: Indeed everyone. Lord Death the Kid has sadly come to it's end. BUT DO NOT FRET! For I have other SOul eater stories in mind folks. Some seperate stories, some being the continuation of Lord Death the Kid. I may aswell say it here but..._**

**_Soul Eater is not my creation. The plot of this story, Galorphar, Sofia Pendrike, Lucy and Lewis are the only things that are my creations. Apart from my own creations the other characters and and world of Soul Eater goes to it's respectful owners._**

**_Thank you very much for all your nice reviews and I am soo happy people liked my first fanfic. It's because of you guys I shall write more. Thank you thank you thank you._**

**_The3Ryans._**


End file.
